Embers of Love
by LoneRose23
Summary: With her life in shambles, Max is at the end of her rope when Fang walks into her life. Instantly sparks begin to fly between the two heating their relationship, which consists of nothing more than harsh words, cross looks, and burning arguments. But after time passes can they learn to let their fiery relationship burn into soft embers or will it blaze up and destroy them both?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

My life as a 16-year-old was pretty normal. Just an average teenage girl. I had a ton of friends, was top of my classes, psh I was even popular.

Then my mum died. Life as I knew it was gone forever.

I was never the girl I am today, no… but death does things to you, it changes you. It makes you into someone you never knew you would become. This doesn't happen purposely, it just…does. And this is exactly what happened to me, although I had other 'minor' factors weaved in making my life into a living hell.

Here, let me give you some background: Before my mum's death I was…radiant? I dunno psh heck I don't even know the meaning of it anymore, but you get the point- I was the sweet, normal, good girl mk? Lemme tell you flat out- I ain't anymore. That day, when I came home from school, my mum wasn't there. I waited and I waited and I waited..but she never came home. Later that evening I heard a knock on the door so I opened the door and was greeted by two men in police uniforms.

*** "Miss Ride I presume?"

"Uhh yeah that's me…" I answered nervously. I had an uneasy feeling that suddenly hit the bottom of my stomach. Something was wrong.

"Miss Ride… I regret to inform you there has been an accident concerning your mother. She was hit by an semi-truck today just about two hours ago. The paramedics did all they could, but I'm sorry to say, she died before she got the the hospital. The guy driving…." ***

I don't remember anything he said after that. I blocked it all out. I don't remember being taken from my house to be sent off to my father's house. I just..shut down. I was pulled from my high school, taken away from my friends, from everything I knew, ultimately from my mum. She was gone- forever. I was taken to my dad's, but when I got there he turned me out flat, didn't want me just like he didn't want me when I was born. Correction he never wanted me. My mum got pregnant and he left her before I was even born. I never met him before he shunned me. I was then taken to the state orphanage which has no words awful enough to describe it. This is the beginning of what changed me after my mum's death of course which shook me hard to the core.

But one day, something odd happened- I got my first visitor. I was only in there for 3 months, but it felt like a life time and I hoped, really hoped I was getting out.

But then I saw who it was.

My father.

So now here I am living with him, starting over. My new life. But it can never be the same, not ever. I am scarred…like literally, no seriously. You know that first night I came "home" to live with my 'daddy'? yeah that's the night I got my first scar. From him. And lemme tell you, it was..isn't the last….

* * *

this is my first attempt at a fanfic so please read and review! I'm also open to suggestions if you have any- thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

Beep beep beep…

_Running. Fast. A scream in the distance. Running. Faster. Faster- then suddenly a horn. No a beep?_

_Beep beep beep…huh?_

Beep beep beep…

The distant beep awoke me from my deep slumber. A slumber full of the same nightmares from before and even before that. Always the same. Stirring, I reluctantly reached my hand out of my blanketed cocoon and hit snooze. ughh.. Sitting up I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes, but it proved to be useless.

"Max! Get down here. Now!" Groaning and dying a little inside, I grudgingly slithered out of bed and trudged to the bathroom connected to my room. I looked in the mirror above the granite counter tops and mentally flinched._ Ouchhh_… My dark, Carmel colored hair was the definition of bed head and my deep chocolate eyes were droopy and tired looking._ Great. Awesome way to look on the first day of a new school. Peachyy_. Ignoring the calls from Jeb (that's my dad but I refuse to call him that and lemme tell ya- pisses the hell out of him. But c'mon, after your 'father' treats you the way he does me, you would totally agree with me- he's an arse) I hopped in the shower to wash away the burden of the past night. But, sadly, in reality, things don't just wash off and go away.

I quickly dress in one of my favorite outfits black skinny jeans, a dark green tank top that brings out my eyes, a coal colored classy suit jacket looking thingy (hey I dunno what it's called! I'm no fashionestia here.) and my beloved black converse. I complete my look with only one accessory, it's the only one I ever wear , the one thing I cherish most in this whole world- the right side of a heart pendant, the other half belongs..belonged to my mum. She died with it on, but they returned it to me as creepy as that sounds, but I took it back. it's the only thing I have left of her. I keep it safely hidden from people's prying eyes in- haaa you thought I was gonna tell you, didn't you? Well tough luck. Anywho…

I run downstairs but stop short when Jeb comes into view. The site of him repels me. He's like the chunky milk that falls onto your favorite cereal in the morning and you have no more of the certain cereal left. He taints, destroys, and ruins everything.

"I called you down ten minutes ago. Where were you?," As if he cares. All he cares about is himself oh and getting drunk and you can't forget hooking up with random girls he meets at the bar. You see, my so-called father is a piece of trash- plain and simple. And I have to deal with him, have to live with him. His eyes narrow at me as I grab a piece of toast, "I asked you a question Maximum, I expect an answer."

"Psh," I scoffed. He's such a joke, "Well _daddy_ sucks to be you cuz you're straight out of luck. You ain't getting one." Now that put him in a tizzy. He can't stand my back talking or sass too bad for him.

"I mean it Max, you better watch or-"

"Or what Jeb!? You'll hit me? Cuz that is nothing new. Heck-"

"Max! Do not speak to me like that. It is disrespectful and I'm your father!"

"And i'm your daughter! But you don't seem to even care about that so just go shove it!" Turning, I ran out the door with my backpack in hand. This day has started out just great. All full of unicorns, fairy dust, and lepracon rainbows. Moaning and I climbed into my black Chevy truck and started up the engine. Today is gonna be a longgg day. Peachy, just peachy.

Little did I know, It was just gonna get worse, worse, and a lill more worse. You just gotta love reality! Not.

* * *

Like it so far? Hope ya do! Review/ comment pleazzz :)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As I pulled out of my driveway, I tried to forget. It's something I do so often it nearly comes natural now. Push Jed out of my thoughts, push my mum, school, people, everything away and store it in an itty bitty tiny box in the back of my mind- that's my solution to life. I crank up the radio when a Nickelback song comes on (sorry Nickelback haters- I like them so deal) called 'trying not to love you' and begin to unwind as the lyrics surround me and without ever realizing it, the words come spilling from my lips.

_"Trying not to love you, only goes so far. Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart. Can see the silver lining, down here on the floor and I just keep on trying, but I dunno what for, cuz trying not to love you- only makes me love you more…."_

I lose myself in the song, feeling good for the first time that day, but then it comes to end and I feel my lip come out into a pout. I cock my head once over my very mature moment of pouting and seriously considering the words for the first time. I sigh thinking back to the good old days, when mum was still alive. My boyfriend-Sam-of seven months came to mind._ Did I love him? Have I ever even been in love? How do you even know if you are?_ I rattled off question after question then raked my brain for answers, but found none. My musing any halted when I turned onto the street my new school was on and then I saw it. My first glance at Brooke Haven High School. An old-looking brick building with a huge parking lot full of cars and trees engulfing the school grounds.

I snag a parking spot and step down out of my baby and look around. . . Ok yeah I'll admit it- i'm flabbergasted! I was so not expecting this. this..this is freaking awesome. I begin to aimlessly wander towards the doors but take my time in hopes to catch a glimpse of life here. What I see ehh it isn't very promising: jocks- they were _everywhere_. Prissy little bratty miss poplars'- _more everywhere_. geeks- quite a few. Goths and emos- surprisingly not many. "normal people"- vast majority…but none like me. Im different. No matter how much I try, I can't ever fit in- with anybody -since my life went down the drain. But hey, watcha gonna do? that's life, just gotta deal right?

I climb the steps, walk past the lion statues guarding the entrance, then enter. My day begins. I locate the main office and come to face a sour looking secretary.

"…ahem..uhh hi…" Awkward. She looks up and I see her pinch mouth and swampy green eyes. Eyes that look very irritated by my presence..oops.

"What do you need?" she asks and none too nicely might I add.

"I'm Max Ride- the new student here..I transferred," I quickly supplied feeling as if this where an interview. She narrowed her eyes then scuffled around and brought up some paper work and handed them to me.

"Here is your schedule Miss Ride and a map of the school. I have also included a rule/ guide-book with that- I expect you to read it. We will also need your parents to fill out some paper work and sign some forms so I advise you to inform them about that otherwise we will have some minor..problems. Now go to class. If you have any further questions go ask someone," she concluded her mini speech then went back to doing whatever she was doing._ well then_… I turn out of the office and look down at my schedule.

½- Chemistry

¾- honors 11 English

5/6- fine art 3

7/8- Pre- calc

9/10- econ

11/12- lunch

13/14- choir

15/16- drama

_Nice.._ Chem.- gross, English- pretty good, fine art- booyahh baby, calc- eww,econ- ditto, choir- oh yeahh bring it bro (yes believe it or not I do love singing. Although I may seem all depression, hate life, and what not, singing helps me through my terrible days) and last but not least drama- yes yes and yes (once again ditto)

I hear a bell chime and I assume it's the warning bell so I head to see where my locker is. C-wing….1100,1101, 1102- ahh 1103. and right in from of MY locker is a couple making out. In FRONT on MY locker! The girl, a ginger, was like literally on top of this guy- no joke. Her tongue had to be down his throat. I shuddered. PDA is so nasty.

"AHEMMM…" Psh I was NOT taking this, "Umm hello could you pause for a moment, I know its asking a lot for you to pull your tongue from out of his throat but I kinda need in my locker-thanks." She pulled back, her bright green eyes flashing.

"Excuse me?!" I cringed- her voice- it's so squeaky!

"Excuse yourself. Now move."

"Don't tell me what to do you little-"

"Ohh hahaha I wont do that if I were. I mean if you cherish your nose job that is." She was fuming now. I mean I always new red heads were quick-tempered but dannngggg. Funny this is the dude, Mr. Emo man all dressed in black, he's just standing watching the whole thing! I know right?!

"Are you threatening me?!"

"Of course not. it's a promise." And with that I pushed her right out of my way.

"Oh you are so gonna pay! Nicky!" The boy quirked his eyebrow as if to ask 'what?' and she squeak a 'do something!' rolling my eyes, I put away my bag and left them behind. Good god. But I only got a few feet before I felt something hit the back of my head. Swiveling around I saw lill Red smiling triumphing. Oh that does it. Im fast ok? So when I saw I ended up in front of her within a blink of an eye, im not lying. And you wanna know what I did after that?…..wait for it…wait for it…I-

Gave her a nice big-bear hug…..

I mean my fist was just soooo lonely and it saw her nose and it just ya know wanted a great big 'hug'…so much for her nose job..opps…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY NOSE! OMG! OH MY GOSH!" I thought her normal voice was bad, geeze you should hear her scream- death itself.

The last thing I saw was red blood oozing from her nose, last thing I felt was sweet satisfaction, last thing I smelled was a new enemy, last thing I tasted was pleasure…

And the last thing I heard was "Maximum Ride report to the principal's office immediately!"

Ohhhh snappppp…

* * *

i hope ya'll are still likin' it! thanks for reading and id appreciate any reviews/ comments ya have :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Miss Ride would you like to explain to me what happened out there?!" Mr. Lanard, the school principal, asked looking none too pleased. "I understand it is your first day here and you have already managed to pick a fight. Good Lord you broke her nose Maximum!," Eww this guy is totally nasty. He spouts a waterfall when he talks- ok yells- gross! "Miss Ride!,"

"That's my name, don't wear it out Landar..Laanader? Lander? Lan-,"

"Maximum!" Oh this guy just keeps better and better!

"Max! My name is Max not Maximum," Ignoring me completely he continued on.

"Now since it is your first day and I don't want to make this more complicated than it already is, I am going this let you off with a warning, however you better hope Miss Varcelli, the girl you who got her nose broken-by your hand-doesn't press charges. Also I am contacting your parents-"

"Don't have any," I muttered under my breath but from the looks of it Ladnanary heard me.

"As I was saying I will be calling home. This was your own doing and I hope you learned a lesson from this Max. Now go to class and no more fighting or you're gone." Psh pushover.

I opened his office door and stepped out- right into a solid form..solid human form.

"Woah there!," It said, "Sorry 'bout that- hey! Omg aren't you that girl who slugged Lissa in the nose?!" I looked up to sky blue eyes that twinkled with mischief, strawberry blonde hair, and a wide grin stretched over pale skin.

"Uhh yeah that would be mio..why," I looked at his suspiciously, "who's asking?"

"Jeffery O'Conners at your service! Aka- Iggy. Nice to meet you new girl."

"Uhh thanks…?" What can I say? I'm socially awkward- sue me.

"….This is the part where you say your name…" He whispered, his grin getting even wider.

"Oh Max. I'm Max Ride." He did a bow saying 'how do you do malady' in a British accent then straightened up only to bend over in laughter like he had just told the worlds' greatest joke. Ever have one of these moments and ya just stand there awkwardly? Totally me right now!

"Umm well..I have to get to class psh don't need to get in any more trouble. See ya Ig,"

"Wait Maxie!" I turned to face him very slowly with a fake smile.

"Call me Maxie one more time and you'll be Lissa's twin."

"Hahahaha woahh this girl is fricken awesome!" He announced to..well no one- the halls are empty cuz we are suppose to be in class!

"Look I gotta go."

"Wait up! Go to the last table in the right corner near the windows and vending machine during lunch. You are totally sitting with us!" Who "us" was I had no clue and quite honestly I was kind of scared to know.

"Umm ok see ya then..by the way where are you supposed to be right now?" He smiled and nodded his head towards Mr. Lagndarrdnar's office.

"Detention."

The day dragged on and kept getting suckier and suckier. I found out I had Lissa in my Chem. class (but of course she wasn't here today cough cough) and the Mr. Emo was in my Art, choir, and drama class- oh joy. Then I had some other people in my classes that Iggy mentioned when I talked to him in the hall going to my locker. As for him, he was in my pre-calc class and lemme tell ya- he totally owned me- he's amazing at math and it's kinda scary, but then again it fits him.

I made a turn, walked into the cafeteria, then hopped into the lunch line thinking how I really don't like this school. First day and I have only talked to one kid- Iggy. Already got into a fight, sassed my Chem. teacher, oh what else…mmm I stabbed a guy then stuffed his body into an empty locker- just kidding! Geeze people I'm not that deranged!..well…I grabbed a tray and walked over to the serving stationed but thought twice. I slowly backed out of line, replaced my tray, and started out to look for Iggy. I knew I should have eaten, especially when Jeb doesn't get groceries often, but steamed spinach, fake, greasy chicken strips, and processed apple juice? Uh no thanks! But then again even if I did get it what would I pay with? Once again thanks go out to the world's best daddy!

"Max! Over here!" Iggy called. He was standing on top of his chair waving his hands over his head making himself look..well look reallyyyy stupid. But I totally would never be the one to tell him that. Cough.

"Iggy," I groaned when I finally approached his table, "Get down you look incredibly idiotic right now."

"See guys!? She is awesome! I mean look a that attitude-rawrrr,"

"And she clobbered Lissa," A blonde kid added.

"Zomg are you that girl who punch Lissa Varcelli?! OMG! You are amazing! And you are the new girl! Awesome! You go girl. We are gonna be such good friends. We can go shopping and go to the movies and mall and get our nails done together- I actually was going tonight, thinking about purple..do you like purple? Or should I get pink oh I know how about- mmammnmahujhfmm" Iggy's hand stopped her rambling- rambling that came out a mile a minute! Omg!

"Nudge shut up! No one cares." Iggy grounded out against her struggling. Me? I was still in shock. Finally he released her and she repaid him by a pretty good death glare._.hmm not bad girl_. Iggy cleared his throat then look back at me them started pointing out people.

"This is Nudge- the nonstop talker," She waved and said a shy 'hi'. She was pretty: coco skin, deep brown eyes, and blackish hair with the tips hot pink.

"This is Gazzy- hadn't ask why, but also my partner in crime aka bomb making partner," He threw out a 'waz up' and I nodded partially frightened- bomb making?!

"That's Angel hahaha that angle of us," Again he was laughing as if he was actually funny.

"Hi! I'm Angel," She said in such an angelic voice it nearly melted me, "I think you're really pretty Max," I was instantly stunned. No one had said this to me since my mum had passed. I felt a stab in my heart and willed myself not to give it away..but I couldn't help but going back-

_*****"Mummy! Lookie!" I grinned wide to show off my smile._

_"Oh sweetheart you look mighty darn cute!" I giggled and smiled again showing off the big gap in the teeth. She bent down and hugged me then started tickling my sides throwing me into a giggle fit._

_"Mummy haha s-stop tha-t haha tick-les!"_

_"Mum!," I groaned, "I look like a nerd!"_

_"You do not sweetie, I think you look very pretty,"_

_"You're just saying that cuz you're my mum!" With my face contorted in disgust, I opened my mouth and traced my finger along the new blue and black braces along my teeth. I really did look like a geek._

_"Max I may be your mother but I am not a liar. I think you look pretty as ever and you know what? When you get them off, you will look even more stunning," She smiled then hugged me. She always made everything better._

_"Mum? Approve?" I did a spin showing off the midnight blue homecoming dress and watched her expression._

_"Max…you look absolutely breathtaking baby. Come here," I stepped into her arms and relished her embrace- the best feeling in the world._

"Max?..Maxxx…earth to Max!" Iggy yelled in my ear making me cringed. I swear if I didn't like him I would have kneed him where it counts- hard.

"Sorry guys. Zoned out for a sec." I said still shaken from going down memory lane… it's a hard path to take.

"it is perfectly alright- being in my presence does this to people, stuns them," None other than Iggy's words and lunch kinda went like that for the rest of the half hour. I barely knew these people coming to this table, but when I got up to leave I felt I had always known them! Angel: she loves to read, swim, hang out with friends, talk on the phone, Gazzy is her brother (twins- it's visible) and she's freshmen. Nudge: loves talking, talking, shopping, clothes, makeup, shopping, talking, and it kinda follows that pattern, Gazzy: see Iggy. Iggy: Perverted, into making bombs, major pyro, thinks he is God's gift to women, thinks he's really funny. My new friends. Me likes.

My day ended with an intro to drama and Nicholas Ride aka 'Nicky' as Lissa called him (gag) but enough of that for now. It's totally time to go home!

Humming and actually in a good mood, I jumped out of my car and walked to the front door and opened it. I was greeted by Jeb. A drunk Jeb.

"What the hell happened-d today at s-school today?!" Although his eyes were glassy and his speech was a little off, his aim wasn't. He managed to smack square on the cheek instantly making the pain come to live. "Well!?"

"Nothing!"

"Wrong answer!" He pinned me to the wall, my back flat against it and his rotten breath in my face filling my nose, "Your principal c-called..said you got in a f-fight with a chick. Punched her nose. What do you called that Maximum? Nothing?" I refused to give into him. "Answer me damn it!" he finally lost all patience and shoved me to the ground.

I managed my way upstairs, made it to my room, and collapsed on my bed. The tears I had been holding in all came pouring out in a rush. As they rolled down my sore cheeks, I closed my eyes and winced as I shifted. I was sure to have a bruised rib tomorrow along with other various bruises. _Why does he have to do this? Why me? Why do you let him do this to me God, why? Why? _

Why?

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed and thank you for the comments. haha i will tri 2 cleen up mi grammEr for ya'll ;) haha no cereal i will try, but no promises- its hard for me..even though im in a junior honor English class XD ehh yeahh..but thanks for the advice :) please keep R&Ring! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I woke up with tears staining my cheeks the next morning. I relived something in my dreams that I never wanted to remember again..but it all came back like a huge gust of wind last night. It's something I have never breathed to another living soul, something awful that resides with me everyday of my life..

I swipe away the tears and try to gather myself. Maximum ride isn't weak, she doesn't cry..reality Max- you're human my inner voice supplies making me clench fist. I hate this! Finding what little motivation I have let in life, I slowly and very carefully slip out of my bed and trudge towards my bathroom. I turn the shower head to full blast with hot water ready to rid myself of last night. As gently as possible, I pull my shirt from my body. The mirror behind screams for me to turn around, to see the damage, but I can't. My feet stay rooted to the floor, so I simply drop the shirt and pull off the rest of my clothing and step into the scalding hot stream of water and relish its warmer and comfort.

I keep my eyes straight forward the whole time not ready to see what has become of me, what Jeb has done to me once again. When will it stop? Psh will it ever stop?

I finally finish and step down into the vast amount of steam coating the bathroom while raping a fluffy, white towel around my small frame. I quickly put on some undergarments then it comes time to assess the harm done. I turn to be greeted by a whole new me in the mirror, a sickly version of me. My normal pinkish cheeks are tinted with green and blue, my arms are decorated with tiny purple fingerprints were he held my wrists, my throbbing ribcage is now puffy and bruised looking like a two year old had too much fun with the crayons. Sigh what am I gonna do? I turn to the only solution I know of- cover-up, long sleeved tee shirts, and hoodies.

"Yo Max wait up!" At the sound of Iggy's voice I duck my head and increase my speed in hopes to merge into the large horde of teenagers, but like everyday of my life luck isn't on my side aka Iggy caught up to me.

"Max dude, I was calling you, didn't you hear me?" He asked staring at me accusingly.

"Oh. Sorry no, I didn't hear you Ig. What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up- The Brooke Haven fall concert series that we can't enter!" I glance over at him to see his face reddened and his jaw set.

"What's the blah blah blah concert and why can't you enter? Don't you qualify?" I asked with natural curiosity.

"It's something this school hosts every season. It really awesome for bands cuz like people come from all over to see them and sometimes there is important people there! But like I said my band can't sign up..." The bell rang warning us we better get to call pronto, but I stopped and turned around to face Iggy.

"Why not?"

"Well they are really strict about entries ya see, you need to have a certain amount of people in it not including the singer which one we don't have enough band members and two we don't even have a singer! So it's a no go! Sigh I really wanted to do this but.." I tilted my head in thought..hmmmm…..maybe.. the bell chimed again calling all to class but Iggy and I still stood there talking near the locker bay. I was interested in this band stuff ok?

"Sooo wait. Numero uno: How many band members do you currently have? Numero dos: how many do you need? And I'm saving the last question."

"Well we have me on drums, Dylan on guitar, Nudge on keyboard which she isn't in every time we play, and we did have Taylor who was our singer and Kyle playing electric guitar but they totally quit us after they broke up! You need at least four players then a singer..what's the last Q?" A sly smile itched its way across my face.

"Iggy do you realize if you get one, preferably two other members to join, you would be perfecto?"

"Yeahh I kinda know this already Maxie." I scowled at him then dropped it to him.

"I can sing you know anddd play guitar. Ponder that Igster." Laughing at his face brightening at his sudden news, I started to walk to class.

"We are so talking about his at lunch Maximum!" He nearly screamed down the hallway to me in pure excitement._ Aww Iggy lol._

And then my day begins and here is a little how it went.

Chem- "Mr. Jenkins Max is late for class!" Lissa, with her nose..well I am not giving details cuz describing her ugliness would, I'm sure, make you sick to your sweet little tummies, but it was badddd. Mr. Jenkins scowled when he looked up from his desk and saw me.

"Miss Ride how nice of you to join us. Care to explain why you are late?"

"Oh thanks Mr. Jenkins that's really kind to say that, I only wish I could say I'm happy to be here. Oh and for your question- no sorry I wouldn't," I said with a smile plastered to my face. I was _totally_ sincere and you know what he said?!

"Detention now Max." UGH!

English- Yawn- disgusting the Canterbury Tales- like gross! I mean c'mon! Nobody cares about unmoral nuns and priests, nasty cooks, and loose women that have had five hubbies! Who writes that kinda stuff and who makes us read that?!

Fine Art- Now I actually like this class cuz I am really good at it. Paint, pastels, graphite, you name it and I can do it..all but charcoal which ironically is our project right now. Do you believe me now? My luck sucks! And not only that, my teacher being the creative artsy person decide to pair us up to have us draw the other person which is gonna be our final (this is only practice) and guess who I got stuck with?! Emo man I mean really? Life is already depressing enough without Emo man in it.

"Max," Mrs. Tonti called over to me, "You will be working with Nick. Nick Max, Max Nick." Kill me now.

"S'up emo boy?" I asked as I sat across from him. I looked up to his intense glare. Ouchhh.

"Geeze lighten up dude," I muttered and got to work on his outline. Halfway through, I noticed he hadn't even begun so I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you gonna start working?"

"I would rather draw a nude gay guy than draw you- and I'm not gay," Hs said matter of factly, his voice deep and low.

"Excuse me?! Well if I'm so repulsive don't look at me!" I snorted back to him. Arse!

"Believe me, I honestly don't want to, but my grade depends on you and your unpleasantness," He shot back. Our eyes met and a war began within our stare. His dark, nearly black eyes, glared at me and I, pissed off, returned the favor.

The rest of the class period basically consisted of pretty much this.

Pre-Calc- Had to listen to Iggy the entire time about becoming their 'flock leader' aka singer! Omg…(although I won't lie, I kinda really want to!)

Econ- Blakkkk. Ever notice in this class you learn nothing? Yeah me too.

Lunch- "Zomg Max! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee be out lead singer!" Begged Nudge.

"You totally should Max. I'm sure you have a really pretty voice plus you're in choir!" Peeped Angel.

"See Max!" Iggy roared, "Let us take a vote. All in favor of Max as our singer raise your hand!"

Everyone at the table raised their hand.

"What is this Ig? Kindergarden?" Snorted Max when Iggy 'whooped'

"You go girl!" he yelled as he grab my hand raising it above my head making my sleeve fall back. In a flash I yanked it back before anyone could see..at least I hope no one saw.

Choir- It went great except for the fact I am required to do a solo in front of the class within two days- u.g.h.

Drama- Ended my day well. Mostly just messed around after doing some improv.

So yeah! My day was pretty good until Nicholas Martinez showed up at my locker.

"If I were you I would stay away from the flock especially Dylan," he grounded out his eyebrows low to his eyes.

"Well you aren't me Martinez, so bug off!" To add effect I slam my locker at the exact moment. Burnnn baby.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Ride," Nick said in a snide voice._ Geeze what is that kids problem?!_ Ignoring him I ran out of the school like every other normal, immature teen ready to get out of this prison but then again my own home is pretty bad too.

But finally when I did get home, Jeb wasn't yet there so I gathered up some grub and set off for my room. Once in it, I flopped down on my bed and looked around my messy room. Navy blue walls, black/grey carpet, and knickknacks lined my desk, dresser, and bookshelves. I sighed contently happy with the mess. Heaving myself up, I took off my clothes and donned a pair of pj's and grabbed my laptop ready to drink up the words of Oxyn77's blog. This dude was totally radical!

Who is he you ask? I dunno but I doubt it would make a difference even if I knew….right?…

* * *

Comments anyone?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

I woke up to the gentle rustle of wind against my window and soon discovered the earth had been covered in a soft, white blanket of snow during the night. As November passed, the cold days of December were now upon us bringing the joy of Christmas spirits, snow, and freezing cold weather which I, Maximum Ride, do not like. But anywho, I get up to look out my window and memories come rushing back like a flood.

_****"Mummy lookie at my snowman! He's really isn't he?" Mommy smiled at me with a gleam in her eyes._

_"Oh yes, he is very tall." I turned back to admire him once again but unexpectedly felt something hit the back of me. I whipped around but saw no one there except mommy. _

_"Hmm..something fishy is going on around here," I said very seriously. I notice mommy cover her mouth after I say that. Hmm she must be sleepy or something. (she's laughing and trying to cover it up obviously) I again turn only to be once again hit but this time when I look at mommy she is bent over in laughter._

_"Mummy! That was you wasn't it?!" I asked with a pout._

_"Aww sweetheart I'm sorry..come here," She said with her arms open. I started to make my way over there but suddenly stopped when I saw her hand full of a glob of snow. This is war! Our snowball fight lasted a whole twenty minutes before my hands were so numb I couldn't feel them anymore so mommy said we had to go inside. We both dressed in our matching pj's and then drank the hot chocolate she made us._

_We laid on this couch together for quite sometime after that simply enjoying the feeling of having the other next to us, knowing what it feels like to be love completely and endlessly***_

I smiled thinking how my mum loved Christmas time. She always was the mother who did everything she could for her child to ensure they had a wonderful and magical Christmas they would never forget. She did just that for me that year and every year before. My spirits fell with the realization that this would be my first Christmas without my mum…if we even celebrated Christmas. Jeb was obviously not the touchy- feely sort but he was the only family I had left- except for my flock but I wouldn't barge into their lives and family just because I didn't have one. Sighing, I pushed the thoughts away and readied myself for the day.

A an hour or two later, my phone lights up and begins to dance around my desk until I snatched it up to see a text from Iggy (in bold)

**Waz happenin girlfriend?** I quickly texted back then awaited his response.

Ig you seriously need a life- and a gf. Anyway nothing, hbu?

**Same. Angel and Gazzy want to know if you want to come sledding with us later 2night. Say about 5? **

Sure! I would love to, who else is coming?

**Me, Nudge of course, Dylan, some dude Nudge is in love with at the moment…and Ella.**

Ok cool..who's Ella?

**Uhh just some girl.**

Just some girl huh? Iggy you totally like her! Admit it dude.

**I do not! Ur crazy Maximum**

Ur so lying! So who is she?!

**…**

Iggy tell me!

**5 2night at the north brooke bridge, don't be late!…you'll find out later ;) xoxoxoxoxo Iggy 3**

I stare at his response and do a face palm. That boy is SO strange. He's like the brother I never had but at the same time..I dunno, he's simply not. What can I say? He's Iggy!

So five finally comes rolling around and I slip out before Jeb either comes home drunk or with some gold digger dame and drive down to the north side of the Brooke bridge. Although its only the first day of December, it is really cold which explains my apparel which consists of: first a sweater, then a hoodie, then finally a winter coat topped with boots, a scarf, gloves, and earmuffs- so I'm a freeze baby, I can't help it!

"Yo Max, going to Antarctica or sledding?" Joked Iggy when he saw me.

"Hahaha Max you like a giant marshmallow!" Snorted Gazzy through his muffled laughter.

"Thanks you two," I growled already freezing.

"Zomg! Max I love the jacket! It so fits you and the coloring omg perfect! Where did you get it? And your scarf?! So pretty! I got mine from Forever 21 for like 5 bucks last weekend! Such a deal considering they wanted 10 last last weekend, I mean that is so totally way too much for a scarf, but I mean it is pretty don't you think so? I do ha but that's why I bought it isn't it?! Oh and-"

"NUDGE!" We all yelled making her instantly shut up.

"…sorry guys," She muttered as blush crept up her neck. Was she embarrassed by the rambling I'll never know because at just that moment, Tyler Hallings stepped out of his car and strode towards us. I shot a glance and Nudge who was completely enthralled by his very presence. _Ohh brother. This is gonna be good. _

"Hey guys! Nudge, hi, looking good," His voice was smoother than silk to Nudge but what I heard was rocks trying to be grinded in a meat grinder._ Ohhh Nudge- why him of all guys?!_ But I guess people never see these warning signs, they are too wrapped up in the other person to notice they are about to fall in a deep deep hole. Love is so over rated. Me? I am so totally done with guys. Sam was making breaking point…but then again…Dylan's eyes sought out mine and I felt warmth swim through my body…uhh what was I saying about being done with guys? Yeah scratch that.

"Hey Max," Now HIS voice was smoother than the best silk in the world! And his eyes, my God, I had never seen blued eyes than his. _And just think Max, he's in your band! Xoxoxoxo!_

"Hey Dylan, s'up?" Keeping it cool, that's how I roll. Just as he was about to answer, another car pulled up and I saw Iggy visibly perk up. This must be Ella. A girl about my age stepped out of the car and strode toward Iggy and pulled him into a hug then timidly walked toward us. Everyone shrank back when they saw just who Ella was. _Why don't they like her?_ I mean she looked nice enough, she was pretty too. Her hair was raven back and her eyes where a dark, deep brown. She was a little shorter than my 5"8 but her cheery look made up for everything..until she saw the reaction of everyone. Feeling bad for her I stepped closer and notice her skin- tinted tan-ish mixed with an olive tone..familiar.

"Hey, you must be Ella. I'm Max," I said sticking my hand out to her feeling kinda of awkward breaking the silence between us.

"Uhh hi, it's nice to meet you finally. Iggy talks so much about you..although I was expecting ..well someone completely different. You seem so..nice," She said timidly. I turned to Iggy who shrank back only partially laughing.

"Iggy," I growled in a warning tone then turned back to Ella, "You'll find Iggy is quite..different sometimes and always has the knack for lying at times."

"No matter," She said with a soft bubble of laughter, "I think you are swell! I hope we can be friends though."

"I would like that..but uhh why won't we be?" I asked. She suddenly became very interested with her snow boots, Iggy as well; in fact everyone did even Nudge surprisingly. Only Dylan had the courage to step forward.

"Because she is the sister of Nicholas Martinez," He spat out saying Nick's name as if he was the devil himself. Ella was that jerk's sister? I recoiled but stopped myself when I saw the pained look on her face.

"I know my brother has done some bad things..especially to you guys, but please understand I am not him," She pleaded.

"Hey we get that, you're just related to him," Gazzy retorted.

"Sister like brother," Dylan added in.

"Guys!," I yelled, "C'mon! She is Nick's little sister not his evil twin! Loosen up a bit! Give her a chance like you gave me one. Besides, if Iggy who has taken a liking to her, which he obviously has, then you guys should too! I mean look at her- completely harmless. It's her brother we despise not her." She smile and bowed her head in thanks.

"Thank you Max, it mean the world to me to hear that."

"You're welcome Ella. Now c'mon people! Let's do what we came here to do!" With that yells broke out as did the sleds- let the sledding begin!

Going two to a sled (Ella&Iggy, Me&Dyaln, Nudge&Tyler, and Angel&Gazzy) we all razed up the hill to come flying back down on the sled.

"OMG again!" Nudge squealed.

"Race you up!" Shouted Gazzy at Angel who was struggling to run I the snow.

"Wait for me Gazz," She wailed up at him. Iggy and Ella shared a smile and took their time walking back up. Now me psh I was reverting back to my childhood so I was right with Gazzy…ok correct I was wayyyy ahead of Gazzy literally pulling Dylan along behind me. This went on for about another 15 minutes then a full fledge snowball fight broke out between our little teams. Laughing, Dylan and I sought protection behind a small snow bank and quickly made as many snowballs as we could. Iggy and Ella were going brave..or stupid because they we the only ones darting back and forth, tree to tree out in the open. Gazzy and Angel were nowhere to be found and Nudge and Tyler were crouching behind a bush assaulting Iggy with snowballs. I hadn't felt so happy in the longest time and I cherished the feeling hoping it would never fade. Just then, feeling mighty brave, I hopped up from my safe spot and flung a snowball, a very large one that I had just made, at Iggy which missed….and hit a tall, dark figure- a very angry-looking figure.

I abandoned my snow bank to see what or better yet whom I hit to discover something very unpleasant- Nicholas. He was, like always, wearing all black but this time he was speckled with white snow that I had just accidentally thrown at him.

"Maximum," He growled barring his teeth making it look like he was some sort of beastly animal.

"Woahh Fang, down boy," I mocked him which only resulted in him clenching his teeth and making his jaw twitch like it did very art class. I feel so accomplished!

"You do realize what an immature little brat you are, don't you Ride?" He grounded out, "It's no wonder you have no boyfriend, no guy could put up with you. It's a wonder how you even have friends..if these losers can be considered that."

"And do you Fang realize what an ass you are?! NO! I don't think you do. And did you ever consider I don't want some stupid guy mooning over me? Cuz I don't! I would say the same for you, but it seems you go snogging with every girl in the school!" I yelled back at him.

"Every girl except you Ride."

"Thank the Lord! I'd rather-"

"Enough with the theatrics Max, I just came for my sister," He stated cutting me off sounding very bored. This angered me even more.

"That's another thing! Where did your parents go wrong? Ella is a sweetheart, but you-"

"I could care less what you think of me Maximum!" He roared making everyone shrink back expect me.

"Well you should Fang cuz-"

"Stop calling me that stupid name!" He yelled exasperated.

"Aww what's wrong? Doesn't Fangy like his nickname? You're right; I think jackass fits better don't you?"

"I'm warning you Max, cut the crap! Ella! In the car-NOW!"

"Don't you dare speak to her like that you jerk!" Ignoring me, he settled his gaze on his sister.

"Now Ella. Mum is worried about you, it's nearly dinner time and you never called or texted." He said in a slightly more tender voice. She looks down then waved goodbye and jogged off to his car without saying bye.

"God help her," I muttered but from the shooting death glare I received, I think Fang heard me.

"Go home Max," He said sternly, "Better yet why don't you leave."

"Hey don't talk to her like that man!" Jumped Iggy. I felt better knowing he was standing up for me, but when fang turned his scowl towards my flock I turned cold.

"Go home guys." I said slowly.

"But Max-" Angel started.

"Now," I started firmly. "I'll catch up later. Iggy, drop Ella off." They slowly began to scattered and within moments it was just Fang and I.

"What's your problem dude?!" I asked irritated, "Why do you have to act like suck a-"

"Dick?" He asked, "Cuz I have to deal with people like you Max- that's why."

"You arse, I don't even bother you! Wth?" He scowled his eyes dark and cold. They seemed endless, so uninviting.

"Leave Max, just leave. No one wants you here," This didn't bother me at all, I hear it from Jeb all the time.

"I would but I have not where to go. Guess you're stuck with me."

"You live with your dad I heard. Go live with dear old mommy then," He said coldly, "Or doesn't she want you either?" I froze, hurt stabbed me and it only intensified when his lips upturned into the Fang version of a smile. "Aww Maxie has no come-back? Must be true then, psh go figure," He mocked. I stood there trembling then burst out at him.

"She is dead you jackass!" I screamed at him with all my might then closed the distance between us and backhanded him hard across the cheek. His head jerked to the side from the impact and slowly revealed the red imprint of my hand. Feeling rage, I swung back again, but Fang was ready for this time. He grabbed my wrist, took his weight against mine, and threw me back. I fell harshly on the ground..or so I thought it was ground.

I heard a sharp hissing sound then felt the earth crack beneath me._ Whaa? What's happening?_

The last thing I saw was the shocked face of Nicholas Martinez above me.

Then I submerge beneath the ice.

The last thought that crossed my thoughts was a panicked one-

_I can't swim!_

Then I blacked out...

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnn... Like or no? Comments please, i love comments XD and a thank you to those of you that do comment- i love reading what you have to say! keep it up! and a really, really big thank you to my regular comment..-er- i luv ya! thank you for taking the time not only to read my stories but review them to! seeing you want another chapter motivates me to write another an another an another! thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

The world seemed to go still and silent as Max's body went limp beneath the thick sheet of ice. She felt her body become very heavy and her need for oxygen became very urgent yet she couldn't feed her desire to receive it. Although she fought it, she finally surrendered to the darkness after moments that felt like years passed by. Then seconds ticked by of shadowy nothingness then, gradually, a bright, blinding light filled her vision and the heavy, aching feeling metamorphosed into a floating, blissful sensation.

_"Maximum..Max darling!" A voice called._

_"…Mum..?" I asked, my voice cracking up as if I hadn't used it in ages._

_"Max!" A solid form crushed into me wrapping its arms around me. It was mum!…but wait?! I pulled back all of a sudden surprising my mum._

_"Mum..am I…am I.. d-dead?" I asked with a trembling voice. She smooths the hair from my eyes then sighs._

_"Yes and no..you see right now you are still under the ice, you still have a pulse, but it is dwindling very quickly Max." She looked into my eyes, eyes that mirrored her own, and I saw tears beginning to brim her eyes, "Max, I love you so very much and I am so happy to see you again, but honey you have to go back! It isn't your time sweetie." I pulled away from her shocked._

_" Isn't my time? Mum have you seen what I have had to endure?! Jeb is the poorest accuse for a father, do you know what he does to me?!" I never raised my voice at my mother before, but I was mad- she wanted me to leave her!_

_"I know honey," She said, "I am so ashamed of him, he never was like that. He was so different back then, but you Max, you can't let him turn you bitter and cold. You have to be strong and fight back! Just like now! Honey you have so much to live for! Please.." She pleaded, her eyes focused on me._

Fang watched, stunned, as Max broke through the ice he hadn't known was there. He never meant to push her so hard- he never ever wished for this to happen! Within an instant she was totally underneath the water and by the time he had recovered from the shock, she was completely submerged. He called her name, but she didn't come up. He quickly shed his coat, took off his shoes, and jumped into the ice-cold water.

_"I feel like I live for nothing! There isn't anything in my life I want to go back for…"_

_"What about school? You love your art, you always have! And singing, what about that? Your band? Drama? Your new friends? Your future? What about all that?" She asked._

_"…I dunno. I'd rather be with you!"_

_"You will be, just not now," She smiled down at me making me feel like that little kid I use to be. _

_"When?" I asked._

_"Later," Bending down she placed a kiss on my forehead, "Most certainly not today missy,"_

Fang swam under, his arms extended in hopes to grasp on to Max but he felt nothing. He resurfaced for air then plunged back down to keep searching.

_"But what if things get worse? What if Jeb-"_

_"Shhhh…." She gathered me in her arms again, "I'll have a talk with him." Whether or not she could do that, Max wasn't sure, but she really hoped her mother could. Max craved a father that loved her, not loved hitting her._

Fang was near losing hope. He has searched everywhere he could, but it was so darn dark down there! He could barely see in front of his face let alone a few feet in front of him. Looking up, he said a mental prayer then dove back down. He was at the point of passing out from the cold and when he thought of Max being down there he shuddered. She had been down there way longer then him and she also had layers and layers of clothing on making her weigh down and get even colder from all of the clinging water. Even though he had swam down deeper this time, there was still nothing and his hope of finding her-alive- started fading.

_"Honey? It's time…"_

_"But Mum-"_

_"Shhhh…"_

Just as he was about to give up all hope, he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Hastily, he darted towards it and finally he found Max's stiff body. He was running out of oxygen but Max was running out of her lifeline, if it wasn't gone already, so he scooped her up and tried to swim back up, but she weighed him down so much he found it hard to even move.

_"Mum..I..I can't. I don't want to leave you ever again."_

_"But I am always with you. Here," She replied gently placing her and over my heart, "Please Max..go back. Live." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and without thinking, threw myself into her arms. Warmth and love emanated from her and I did all I could to prolong that embrace. But finally I had to let go-literally._

_"Mum," I sniffled, "I love you."_

_"Oh Max, I love you too. So very much sweetie!" _

Fang, with his lungs ready to burst, turned Max around in the murky water and began to tear at her clothing to free of the burden of extra weight. He managed to rid her of her coat and hoodie then grabbed her by the waist and swam with all his might.

_"Bye!" Called Max's mom with a tearful smile._

_"By-" Max began to say but was immediately cut off. Something was wrong. Max began to feel heat, burning, scalding heat. It was burning her skin. Claws, sharp, jagged claws were swiping at her flesh tearing it open. Blood, blood was everywhere. Horrid screams filled her ears. She screamed but nothing came out. I'm dying! I…I'm dead._

Fang hoisted himself up out of the water and dragged Max behind him. Her body was stiff and rigid, blue, and very very cold. Worst of all- she wasn't breathing.

Fang started to panic not knowing what to do at all, but took a deep breath to steady himself. He checked her pulse and shrank back. Why didn't he feel anything?! Thinking promptly, he set to work. With his fingers working fast, he pulled off her boots and pulled her wet shirt from her body. He had studied the human body and knew in situations like this having freezing, wet clothing on an already frozen body drops the body temperature even more- body heat was the key but he too was freezing cold.

Not knowing what else to do, he rubbed his hands along her bare torso but it proved to do nothing so he too took off his shirt and pulled her to his chest. He was cold beyond belief, but paid no mind to the harsh, mocking wind against his exposed skin. He checked her pulse again and finally found it beating very, very faintly.

Slowly he moved his lips to hers. As soon as his touched hers, he pulled back in terror. They were beyond ice-cold now, they were a sickly shade off deep blue. Gulping he covered her mouth with his and gave her the kiss of life. He pulled back and checked her pulse but saw no improvement so bent down and breathed into her again. By now tears had gathered up in his eyes and he was trembling from head to toe. Here he was, with the girl he had hated so deeply and here she lay lifeless in his arms because of that hate- because of him. He had killed her.

He kissed her cheek and pulled her close to his heart and rocked back and forth letting the tears fall from his face.

_The stinging was unbearable. It was like someone was taking a million needles and jabbing them in my skin. I tried to shift but I found I couldn't. My skin was burning still but I realized it isn't from the heat- it's from the lack of heat. I'm freezing cold! I' m surround by darkness still but this time it isn't the watery kind. I'm really thirsty, why am I so thirsty? Why isn't there any heat? I'm so cold. Light..where did the bright lights go? Mum?! Where's my mummy? _

_Then it all came back._

_Fang, the yelling, the ice breaking, the water, them…my mum…._

_"M-mum…"_

"M-mum…" Max softly moaned. Fang's head shot up and stared wide-eyed down at Max.

"Max?! Max can you heard me? Please say something!" Fang plead.

_Mumbling…I heard mumble. It said my name. Who is that? _

"MAX!"

_The fogginess fizzles away and I finally start to come to._

"Ughhhhhh," I moan. Then the cold hits me and I start shivering like crazy.

"Max?! Oh my God, you're alive. Thank you, thank you!" Fang spilled. I saw his bare chest, the thrown clothes around us, and the tear stains on his cheeks and suddenly felt woozy after I saw I too was missing my top layers. I would have started yelling at him, but the coldness overtook me.

"So..c-cold," I stuttered. Fang looked like he had aged twenty years. his forehead was creased with worry and his mouth was pinched. He gathered me up in his arms while rambling on about taking me somewhere, but I didn't hear. I was just so…so..t-tired…

My head is pillowed by Fang's shoulder and I'm so desperate for heat that I snuggle into him. He carries me for a few minutes then I feel myself being lifted up. Then heat, warm, beautiful, blessing heat. A soft moan slips from my lips as it hits me. Fang climbs up next to me and snaps my seat buckle into place.

"Ohh Max...Please forgive me..I am so sorry.." Is the last thing I hear before I'm claimed by another sweep of darkness...

...

* * *

Please comment or review and/or answer the poll: should this hate thing end/ soften the cruel feelings between max and fang or should this incident deepen the hate so that is draws it out so they can soften it later? ideas? thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Fang never knew the first thing about love a few years back, but then that all changed when he caught his first glimpse of a cute, brown-eyed girl miles away from his hometown, his real hometown- the town before the one he calls home now. The current Nicholas Martinez we all know and love was Nicholas Armondi in the small backward town called New Hollow where he and his sister, Ella Armondi, were born to a woman named Heather Faraway. Their father, Nick Armondi, had left after the birth of Ella leaving Fang's mother all alone with two children to feed, no job, and barely any money to her name.

As the years went by, Heather became desperate for money to support herself and her children..too desperate. Night after night, she left to work her new shift at the local clubhouse working as an "entertainer". Without a glance back, she left Fang to watch and care for his little sister who had just turned six while Fang was nearing nine. Fang remember how she told them how she was doing this for them, that they needed the money, but he knew better. He saw deep in her eyes, she enjoyed what she was doing, he saw the pleasure she found in giving herself to random strangers, how she invited them willingly into her own bed. It sickened him to creep out of his room to greet her after her shift only to see her traipsing off to her room with a man clinging to her. He soon stopped coming out to see her completely.

At the age of fourteen Fang ran away for the fist time, but it didn't last. He couldn't leave his sister behind with the witch, he just couldn't do that. Ella was all he had. So instead of running away, he temporarily ran off into towns that were miles from his. This is where he had first seen her, in Greenville. It was a quiet little town with a lot of people occupying it so he easily blended it. He had been walking the streets when he seen her. She was with a tall woman who he guessed was her mother by her looks. The girl was all sunshine and cheer, her mother was pure love, care, and innocent beauty. His felt a pang it his heart, he longed for a relationship with his mother just like that. The love, the care, the laughter and jokes, the hugs and even kisses. He wanted that so bad, but he knew it was impossible to ever have that with his mother.

He continued to sneak out every so often to see if he could catch the mother and daughter walking by. Seeing their love gave him hope. But these late night visits soon stopped when his mother married one of her 'clients'. His name was Bruce Dailing and he was pure sin. You could never meet a more vulgar, piggish, and sickening man than him, but mother said they were in love and that he had money so she didn't have to work anymore. All she cared about was her and her new husband. Not her children.

At the age of fifthteen, Fang took it upon himself to report his parents to child services. He realized there was the possibility him and Ella would be separated, but that would be better than having them both endure their life with the witch and her beast. They rarely came home, which was fine with Fang, but they had no food most of the time. Ella was rail thin and as much as he wanted he couldn't protect her against starving. He tried getting a job, but everyone turned him down. Ella begged him not o steal, but Fang saw no other choice, he had to give Ella something to eat, she couldn't keep going on with only one small meal a day.

On the 13th of October they were taken away from Heather and Bruce. Neither of them protested when Ann, their social worker, came to claim them. The witch didn't even shed a tear when her children were escorted from her grimy house.

Fang and Ella were then put in temporary foster care with a couple in Greenville for a while. Fang was happy, not only to be away from Heather and Bruce, but to have his baby sister near him safe and well. Also it was easier to see his angel. This is what he referred to her as, his angel of hope. He watched her play with friends, go on walks with her mother, talk to passing people and with every day that passed, his affection towards her grew deeper and deeper. He loved this girl. Until the day she shattered his heart.

He saw her leave one evening about 6 o'clock, she waked down the road in a white hoodie, worn blue jeans, and scuffed shoes, then she was gone. Fang came back an hour later and waited to see if he could see her again, but when she came into his view his heart stopped. She was hand in hand with a boy. Fang watched as the boy walked her up to door, leaned down, and pecked her on the lips. The girl shyly smiled, said a goodbye, and walked inside. His heart was crushed. He had loved her and she went and kissed another boy! Fang silently fumed well aware the girl knew nothing of him, but that small fact meant nothing to him. He loved her and she broke his heart. He vowed to hate her for the rest of his time.

Within the next two months, Ann came back and shared the news she had found Fang and Ella a new, permanent home far away from here which made Fang very happy, he wouldn't have to see 'her' anymore. It was in a town called Brooke Haven which was beautiful according to Ann. Their new mother's name was Val Martinez and she was a vet explained Ann. As soon as Fang saw how Ella took a liking to Val, he allowed himself to love her which wasn't very hard at all. She was the mother they both longed to have. She was a very lovely woman. Her kind looks softened her light brown eyes that were surrounded by tiny little laugh lines which she used quite frequently and her reddish-brown hair always seemed to gleam. She wasn't a tall woman, but her spirit made up for that. And cooking was to die for!

Fang and Ella grew up happy with their new mother and her spunky cat FeeFee. Val had no husband which worried her due to not giving her children a father figure so her brother spent his suppers around the table with the three and together they made wonderful memories.

Fang started school, made friends easily, and even got involved with a mini band which only consisted of a drummer and guitarist, but Fang was thrilled to jam on his guitar with them. He finally felt like he belonged. Him and his sister where finally loved.

Life was swell until Ann brought news of Fang and Ella's real father was in jail. Ann made them promise to refrain from contact with him, but Fang couldn't help it, he had to see him. And so he did. What he was expecting he didn't know, but he was greatly disappointed when he saw the man he knew as is father behind bars. That image did something to him, it changed him somehow. Anger towards him, Heather, Bruce, 'her', the world spilled from every pore and cell in his body. Seeing his father brought everything back. The way he walked out of their lives, left them no money or help, how Heather was such a bad mom to him and his sister, how Ella went to bed so many nights hungry, all her mother's ' men friends', how Ella suffered the nagging Bruce gave her, how they both had to clean and cook for Bruce, everything.

He left the jail yard with ice coating his heart.

The next day after school, he met up with his band for practice. They were going to enter the school's talent show, but he just wasn't in to it that night. He didn't feel like practicing, so when Dylan started nagging him, he saw Bruce nagging on him when he didn't do or something or if something wasn't to his liking, and Fang lost it. He flipped on him and Iggy without even meaning to. Feeling livid, Fang left. He felt guilty but his anger was more abundant. The next day Iggy and Dylan caught up to him and bombarded them with questions? They weren't angry, they were concerned for Fang. This made him even more mad. They were suppose to be upset, angry with him! They were suppose to turn away and leave him like everyone else did but they didn't- they cared and that was a problem.

Fang quit the band without notice two nights before the contest so they couldn't play, but some dude saved their butts and stood in for Fang. They told him he could start playing again when he felt like it and he would always be a brother to them and their band. Fang couldn't take it! He despised them! Their niceness reminded him so much of 'her' and how she looked so sweet and pretty, so cheerful, so..everything he wasn't. With his heart full of lead, he crept into the music hall the night of the contest and did something he regrets to this very day. He took Dylan's prized eclectic guitar and cut all the cables and slashed his strings.

Iggy and Dylan chose to walk in at that very moment.

Everything went down the drain from their. Fang was now this new, transformed ugly heartless person and lost all his new friends. He became bitter and cold. He had no friends yet he was the most popular guy in the school. He cared for no one except his mother and sister. He carried no affection in his heart for any girl yet all girls swooned for him.

And ever since then he had been this boy.

Until recently.

Until that vow of hatred was broken.

Until his heart cried out for her again.

Fang glanced over at Max's sleeping form in the passenger's seat and felt his heart beat increase slightly and his palms begin to sweat against the steering wheel.

"Until I found you again," He whispered into the silence, "My angel…"

* * *

Thought i would finally give a slight background to Fang concerning the band and max sooo i hope ya liked it! keep reading and keep up the reviews! thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

An infuriating pounding stirred me from my deep, troublesome slumber. The sound, deep within my head, was like a booming bass bestowing a mind-boggling splitting headache upon me. I ached all over- my arms, legs, torso, and my throat especially. It felt as if I had drunk ten gallons of water within the last hour and so cold; my skin felt raw from the lack of heat I was being provided. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so cold?_ I tenderly changed my position, but found it very hard to move and- wait..blankets..a pillow.._Where am I?_

I open my eyes very cautiously, afraid the light would cause more pain to my already delicate state, and when they were completely opened, I surveyed the foreign surrounding. I was in a bed._ Whose bed is this?_ I peeked around from the bed, my eyes darting back and forth, to and for object to object like a nervous doe. The room was a noticeably neat, the carpet a bark blue, and the walls black and covered with posters of various bands. Besides the bed, a small dresser and a close to near empty bookcase occupied the room.

"Ughh.." I moaned as I tried to sit up. A figure I had not seen shot up next to me causing me to let an ear splitting scream and I only stopped when it hushed me.

"Shhh! Max it's ok! It's me-Nick," Fang yelled over my screaming.

"Wha-wha?! Why are you here?! Why am I here? Where..what…." I tried a million thoughts and questions were running fast through my brain. Oh how it hurt to think. My head thumped with every heartbeat, louder and louder, faster and faster.

"Shhh Max take it easy. Here lemme help you," Fang carefully helped me sit up and then took his place next to me in the chair he had been sitting in, "Ughh…don't you remember what happened..?" He asked nervously. _What is he talking about? What happened?!_ I raked my brains but came up with nothing. _What _had_ happened? Then it dawned on me._

"Ohhhhhh! Omg please tell me we didn't….."

"NO! Omg Max," Fang muttered with his head down then he looked up, his dark eyes sad and looking guilty, "You don't remember?" He warily asked.

"Uhhh no…should I?"

" Max you nearly just died so yes, you should!," Fang bellowed, "You fell through the ice and almost drown...all because of me," He said in a whisper so low I had to strain to here it._ Ice. Water. Fang?…..oh.. _

"Waittt..mum?…oh my heavens….YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YOU JERK!," I yelled at the top of my lungs at him.

"I know, I know! I'm SO sorry Max! I didn't know there was ice where you were standing..everything happened so fast and I…Please I-," He pleaded his eyes giving away his every emotion. I know I should have taken one look at those eyes and forgave him but I could have died cuz of this dude!

"Dude! You know I can't swim right?!"

"I kind of gather that Max considering I had to plunge down there and save your sorry butt!"

"….You..you went down there and..pulled me up?" I asked shock lacing my voice, "But you hate me!"

"So you think I would just let you die! What do you think I am?!"

"Wellll-"

"Max!" He yelled exasperated. I was quiet for a minute reflecting on the events that had just occurred. He saved me, he risked his life to save mine…

"You..you saved me," I whispered softly my voice thick with emotion, "Thanks..I guess.."

"You guess?! That's the thanks I get?" He asked appalled, "I froze my ass off back there for some stupid chick and she isn't even grateful." Snideness was woven into his tone, but it was his eyes that gave him away. My eyes found his and I was instantly pulled into his mesmerizing orbs. At first glance they looked black, but from the intensity and closeness of him I could see the tiny gold speckles that surround his pupil- they were.. stunningly beautiful. My eyes traveled in tiny steps across his face. His olive tinted skin was pure perfection, his jaw was square and firm, his raven hair was sleek and shiny, his nose perky, and his lips..full and kissable. _Gulp..you hate this kid remember… _

As our eyes silently communicated, he some how slowly slid over to me and I only noticed went his hand found mine through the thick covers that were separating us, acting as a barrier between us. His fingers mingled with my cold ones making my heart slowly begin to halt dead in its tracks. _Max get a grip!_ But his eyes…they wouldn't let me go, they kept pulling me farther and farther in.

"Max," He whispered ever so softly as he gently wrapped his hand around mine and brought it up to lips and placed a delicate kiss on my palm, "I was so scared I lost you..you weren't breathing when I pulled you up..I-I got so afraid you had already left me," He looked down and studied the quilt covering me as if embarrassed as his confession then began again after clearing his throat, "I'm really sorry. I never meant for that to happen, please forgive me Max," He said in his normal voice again, no secret emotion, no touching, but his eyes still held something in them, something I couldn't detect.

"Uhh…" I stammered as he awaited my response- I mean what do you say to a guy you_ hate_ after _that_? "I umm…uh…" Awkward.

Just then a woman burst through the door, a frantic and worried look on her face.

"Oh my goodness Nick is this her?! Is she alright? How about you? Are you hurt? What happened?" She pounded him with questions in a hysterical tone- his mum I was guessing.

"Uhh yeah this is her," Fang said awkwardly as he quickly stood up, "I'm not sure if she is 100% ok but for the most part I think she is. I'm ok too. And uh she fell through ice," He quickly finished up of course leaving out the part where he pushed me but whatever. The woman turned to me and suddenly became very professional.

"My name is Dr. Val Martinez- I am a vet but I would like to take a look at you. Nick called and said someone needed help so here I am. Nick help me sit her up," She instructed. And so I got examined by Doc M. She said I was fine excluding minor cuts and scraps and the coldness should go away within an hour or two and the same with Nick. She seemed relieved when see finally got it through her mind that we were perfectly healthy, but she insisted 'patching me up' which I was very hesitant to let her do- the evidence of Jeb would be found..But right when she came back into Fang's room (which I had learned during the frenzy) the phone began to ring.

"Ugh hang on Max dear, I have to get this," She said setting the bottle of alcohol down.

"It's ok Dr. M," I quickly replied. She looked over at me then at Fang then sighed when the phone rang again.

"Nick sweety take over, this may be awhile." And with that she left. Fang hesitantly grabbed the bottle and the abandoned cotton balls and came over to where I was still laying in his bed.

"We better just get this over with," He muttered.

"Uhh no way in h-"

"Max stop being stupid, you're going to get infection. Now turn around." What if he saw? What would he think, what would he say? Would he tell? Oh Lord let his eyes be blind to the truth… I leisurely took my time turning around then staled pulling up my shirt to reveal my back to him.

"This will probably sting a bit so..uh be brave I guess," He muttered. And lemme tell ya, it did fricken string!

"Ahhh! Dang boy!" I yelped when the cotton touched my skin.

"Sorry, just a little while lon-…Max?" My heart missed a beat when question worked itself into his tone. He knows…

"Umm…yeah Fang?" I replied nervously. I could feel the sweat begin to collect on my hands.

"Must you call me that?"

"Uhh yeah.."

"Whatever..but umm..what are these marks along your back? The look so…gruesome," He said while tracing the jagged line with a lone finger. The feeling gave me the shivers making my hair stand up- oh I hope he didn't notice that.

"Umm…I uh got attacked by a dog when I was younger," I quickly lied.

"What kind of dog?" He asked with a steel edge to his voice. _Did he know I lied?_

"I don't remember. It all happened so fast," I muttered trying to sound disinterested.

"Funny. I find it ironic a dog attacked you yet you fail to remember what kind even though that was something really traumatic that happened in your early childhood. When did you say this happened?"

"I didn't," I growled.

"Oh well care to share?" He so knew I was lying.

"In my old hometown, Greenville. I was about uuhhh like fifthteen or something."

"Cut the crap Max, we both know your whole body was flawless, free from scars back then!" Fang spit out- as if he knew!

"How would you know?!" I yelled back at him.

"Because I-" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence and threw down the cotton balls and sighed. "Max what happened?"

"That is none of your concern," I snapped. I pulled down my shirt and rose from the bed while using his nightstand to steady myself. _Crappppp- it's after 11:00! Jeb is SO gonna kill me!_ "Look I got go. Tell your mum thanks for everything."

"What? You can't just leave after-"

"I can do whatever I damn well please." So when Dr. M wasn't looking I slipped out of the back door and walked home without a ride. By the time I had finally made it home, it was a solid 11:45. _Dang..I'm sooooo gonna get my butt kicked.._

"Ahem," My heart stopped as Jeb's voice froze me in my tracks, "Care to tell me where you have been?" I turned to find a sober Jeb which was something that was very surprising- that's not something you see very often these days.

"I uhh..was a at friend's house," I supplied.

"This late Maximum?!" He took a step forward as I took a step back, "You better had not been a boy's house," He snarled.

When I didn't reply he growled and took another step forward. I knew what was coming so I sprung past him, but Jeb not being drunk caught me by the hair before I could make it. He yanked me back to him and shoved me against the wall like so many times before.

"You little slut! What did you do?!" He screamed at me, "Answer me!" His eyes were full of rage, his jaw set, and his stance was not promising. I knew what was coming, I have gotten this many times before but that doesn't mean I was ready for it.

"Nothing! I didn't even say I was with a guy- chill ou-"

"Don't tell me to 'chill out' and don't you dare lie to me! You're just like your mother- a repulsive slut!" He spat.

"How dare you! She was not! You ass-" A slap to my cheek cut me off and made tears form in my eyes. _Take it Max..just don't let him see you cry.. _

"You are sickening, you throw yourself at men just like she did!"

"You just say that because you know she never truly loved you and we both know she never could," I retorted.

"Why you little-" He grabbed and yanked up once my hair filled his hand. I yelped out at the pain and felt my scalp burn with pain. He threw me down on the ground and climbed on top on me. He grabbed my chin between his thumb and forefinger and whispered in my ear.

"You are nothing but a little hoe Max, you're good for nothing just like your mother. Truth be told, you are right though. She never loved me, she never ever would. You know why Max? It's called rape sweety, how do you think you got here little daughter?" He pushed me back and laughed at my face. _He..he raped my mother…._

"You bas-" I started to scream at him but was silenced with his fist

"Ohh no technically speaking, you are dear Maximum. Oh and how I loved every minute of it honey. Her screams, her protests they just fueled my fire."

"Stop! Please shut up!" I begged feeling sick to my stomach. How could he do that to my mother?!

"Oh Maxie..too delicate to know the truth are you?" He traced a finger down my neck and down onto my collarbone then proceeded to downward until I heaved upward and knocked him off me. I raced to the kitchen aiming for the stairs but he was too fast. He snatched a wooden spoon from the sink and whipped my back with it so hard tears began to pour from my eyes. He pushed me down again, straddled me, then took the knife from his pocket and slit my shirt exposing my whole torso.

"Stop! Please!" I wailed as tears spilled from my eyes clouding my vision. _Please Lord-HELP! _

He ignored my protests, flipped me over and proceeded to add yet another scar to his collection.

He cut deep into my skin, spilling my blood- it wasn't all that deep but nonetheless it hurt, it bled, it scarred.

* * *

Max :( i know it was sad but Jeb will get his own piece of hell when its his own time, don't worry. Any comments? More upcoming fax or do i need to wait a lill longer? Should Fang become more interested in Max? Does she soft up to him or continue to hold her ground? Review pleaz! thanks 4 reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Have you ever woken up one morning, looked in the mirror and just felt like crying, like you hated what you see? You feel so..ugly or not pretty enough? Then you walk around the whole entire day feeling so inadequate? Well lemme just start out by saying stop! You look gorgeous and you obviously just don't see it and for all the dudes out there you look smoking hot or handsome if you will. The point is, you can only say you look like crap if you do which most of the time people don't- me? I look worse than just crap at the moment so I have an excuse.

After Jeb was through with me I crawled to my room and sobbed until no tears were left in me to shed anymore. The pain was extremely severe- I know right? I should totally be use to this by now, but honestly I'm not. Every time he lifts a hand to me or kicks me or even cuts me, it always hurts just as if it did before, maybe even more. The pain never stops, it never fades.

I laid awake all night just curled up in a ball talking to my mum, praying she could hear me. Then after it seemed she wasn't listening I began pleading to God. This wasn't the first time I asked, I asked many times before..It wasn't my fault I no longer wanted to live this life anymore. Can you blame me for not wanting to? So many times I had wished that he would just make this hurt stop but he never delivered. He made me live in this hell and suffer.

As my alarm clock went off, I reached out to silence it and every fiber in my body screamed out in agony. I get up, do a clumsy stretch, and then limped to my bathroom ignoring the mirror for the time being and pulled my clothes from my body then stepped into the shower. The cold water hits my skin feeling like a thousand tiny little bullets pelting my skin but I don't mind even though it stings, it gets my mind off my real pain. As I wash my hair, I start to hum a song call "Waiting for the End to Come" by Linkin Park and soon it escapes from my lips and fills the soundless room with a melody accompanied by the pounding and splashing of water drops against the bathtub.

"Waiting for the end to come, wishing I had the strength to stand. This is not what I had planned, it's out of my control. Flying at the speed of light, thoughts were spinning in my head. So many things were left unsaid, it's hard to let you go. I know what it takes to move on, I know how it feels to lie. All I want to do is trade this life for something new, holding on to what I have, it's gone. Sitting in an empty room trying to forget the past, this was not meant to last, I wish it wasn't so.…"

Don't you love when songs explain exactly how you are feeling? Story of my life. This is why I love music so much, it expresses your feelings better than plain old words.

I finish up then step from the shower disregarding the towel hanging from the shower pole and walk up to the watery mirror. I take a deep breath afraid of what I might see. You may notice I'm really afraid of mirrors..they reveal all. They are either your friend or enemy and well you obviously know mine ain't no friend of mine. I swipe away the condensation and literally gasp at what I see. I'm furry all over and have fangs! Ehh ha just kidding.

My eyes were overtaken by dark circles from the lack of sleep, my skin was grossly pale besides the red welt near my temple and the slight bruising spot near my left cheekbone. I look down to find my rib cage battered up, my wrists speckled with ugly marks, my side adorned with a large swelling welt from the spoon, and the ugly cut along the side of my back. It was reddish-black, crusting over, and stung like the dickens. I contemplated cleaning it but decided to risk it due to not wanting to feel anything else that could hurt me so I left it unattended.

I located a pair of skinny jeans and wiggled into them, threw on a white tank top, and donned a dark green zip- up hoodie to act as my cover. I reached over and snatched up my beloved cover up and applied it to my face and wrists hiding the evidence._ There..all hidden from peering eyes_. I take one last look in my mirror and instantly look away._.I'll never be pretty, I don't see how girls can do it. I just..I dunno how_. Sighing I grabbed my keys and backpack and ran out to my car.

"Zomg Max yo waz up girl? How ya been? Haven't see ya in forEVER! We really need to hang out more ya know what I mean? We should go shopping! Ohh yes yes yes! There is this dance next mon-" Nudge carried on until I stopped her.

"Nudge..Sorry..i just...not in the mood. Talk to you later alright," I murmured to her as I walked away.

"Hey Max! Have you seen Iggy? I've been looking for him all day but can't seem to fin-" Gazzy started enthusiastically,

"Hey Gaz. Haven't seen Ig, sorry," I said leaving him behind.

"Hey Max! it's so nice to see you again! I hop-…Max what's wrong?" Inquired Ella.

"Nothing Ella, but thanks. Um I'll catch you later ok?"

"Max hold up! We gotta talk girlfriend-" Iggy yelled down the hall at me.

"Can't Ig..gotta go- later," I replied then turned and walked away before he could even reply.

"Hi Max!" Chirped Angel, "Are you ok?"

"Fine Angel..just tired, but thanks," I said as nicely as I could manage.

Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I understand they are trying to be nice but really?! Ugh!

As I trudged into art class, I was at the worst point in my mood- it was worse than PMSing..yeah scary right? And seeing Fang there intently waiting for me to show up didn't help at all.

"You're late," He said in his usual Fangy voice.

"Thanks for noticing," I muttered, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Psh don't flatter yourself Ride," He said with a slight smile in his voice. As I grabbed my board and charcoal, I look up to see him staring at me.

"What?! Do I have something on my face or something?" Technically I did but I hoped he didn't notice.

"I dunno..you tell me," He replied making my head shoot up, but he was already working on his project so I didn't push it any further. _Whatever.._ So I started working on him uh on my art project of him that is. I had already got his outline good, his hair was pretty darn awesome if I may say so myself, and his expression I had captured was perfect, but I couldn't seen to imprison his emotion within his eyes. Every time I tried, I felt it wasn't good enough, like I couldn't get it down on paper because it would be an insult to him and his gorgeous eyes. My aggravation must have had shown because he started snickering as I was attempting his eyes again.

"Having trouble Ride?" He snottily asked..ok it was more teasing but shhh..

"Shut up F-Nick..ugh now look what you made me do! Just..shut up mk…" I mumble to him across the table.

"Psh F-Nick? That's a new one…here let me help," He offered.

"No! Go away, stop! Fang!" But he had already dislodged the board from my grasp and studied it with scrutinizing eyes. "Give it back Fang, I mean it," I moaned irritated. _Ughh guys.._

"Max," He began in a soft voice, "This…it's really good. You capture me so well, but if I may make a minor suggestion?" He picked up a piece of charcoal and made a couple of strokes here and there and when he was done, it looked..realistic, amazing.

"Woahh.. How did you-?" Oh I was so ticked now. _Why didn't I do that?! Grrr…_. Sucking up my pride I grated out my question. "Do you think you could help me with the ey-..your eyes. I..I can't seem to catch them correctly." I looked up at him to see him staring at me then his face broke out in a smirk, you know that kind that guys do and you get all butterfly- ish inside, yeah that kind.

"You can't 'capture' them?" He asked with amusement lacing his voice. _Oh my gosh..that sounded sooooo lame! OMG Max you are so blushing right now!_ Fang chuckled then leaned down close, so close I could smell the faint cologne he was wearing, so close his hair brushed my shoulder, so close his arm touched my side. _omg_…_Max this is So unlike you-STOP IT RIGHT NOW!_

"If your hold it like this," He started in a husky voice then cleared his throat and tried again, "It..uhh works better. It cough makes thing look..more realistic I guess," He finished with showing me then turned to me and a sucked in a breath. His eyes- they were swirling with…_with what?_ "Max…" He whispered, his breath tickling my cheek. So close, so very close.

And then reality came rolling in..well technically Dylan came barreling in..with a bucket of pain the was delivering..and tripped ironically right next to Fang…but missed and hit _me_ instead.

Red paint covered the whole front of my hoodie, staining me with what looked like to be blood and I suddenly got woozy with the intensity of the fumes.

"OMG! Dylan wth?!" I yelled at him when he looked at me with a dumbfounded expression upon his face.

"Max oh shiz, I am really, really sorry. Oh crap ugh-"

"Just shut it Dylan!" I spat as I rushed to the bathroom to wash the paint away before it stained.

Making sure no one else was in the bathroom with me, I unzipped the hoodie then put it under the faucet and ran water over it and worked with the stain. But it didn't wash away completely. There were still remnants left, evidence stilled showed….

Just then I heard the door open and my breath got caught in my throat. _Chill Max it's just some random chick who has to pee- be cool!_

But when I turned around after a few seconds of silence I nearly did pee my pants as I stood right there.

Fang was standing there, his eyes large and angry.

"What the hell happened to your back Max," He growled viciously, "And this time I want the truth to who the F is hurting you."

….o.O…

* * *

Ohh snappp *gulps* wellppp hope ya liked it, been hard to update a really good chap considering i have SOOO much to do for school :/ paper after paper then a project and then some tests get thrown it- ya just gotta love school before break. But anywho, hope you enjoyed! Pleaz leave comments, suggestions, wants, or anything else below or just simply review! thank you and i will try to update soon- toodles ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"What the fudge Fang! This is the girl's bathroom for crying out loud, you can't just barge in here!" I yelled exasperated feeling quite frustrated with him. _Why did he have to do this?! _

"Max," He said in a deadly voice again, "Who did that to you?"

"It's nothing so leave it alone! Besides why do you even care?!" I threw back at him.

"Because..I do care Max," He faintly murmured. He took at small step forward then another until we were inches apart, "I care Max whether you accept that or not I do..I always have. Sigh..what I'm trying to say is-"

"Like o-m-g Nick! Like what the heck are you doing in here?!" Screeched an excited and very bothersome voice- Lisa. "Babe if you really wanted to do something you could have told me, my house is way better than a bathr- What the heck is_ she_ doing her?!" Her disgusting purring turned into a cold provoking tone. Not wanting to deal with her or Fang for that matter, I grabbed my hoodie and put it on water, paint, and all and darted out of the restroom. _Screw this, I can't do it anymore..hope my teachers don't miss me too much!_ I fling my textbooks in my locker then scurry to the door leading to the parking lot. I pull out my keys right when I hear my name being shouted.

"MAX!" I looked over my shoulder to see Fang striding over to me looking like all business which was extracting the truth from me, something I wouldn't give up easily if at all. I sighed and pushed the key into the keyhole only to have Fang rush up and turn me by the shoulder. His eyes were dark and shadowy, almost menacing making me look away. "Look at me Max." He demanded..but I couldn't bring myself to face those eyes again. "Max." He warned.

"..I can't," I uttered feeling so ashamed, almost guilty. _Ridiculous Maximum…_ I heard him heave a sigh and I looked down at my feet feeling like I was a child being scolded for knocking over my milk on a prized table-cloth.

"Give me your keys and get in the car," He finally said in a flat tone. _Huh?_

"Why?" I asked without looking at him, my voice sounding empty.

"Give them to me and get in." Without another question I scrambled up in my truck. We both sat there in complete silence for a moment then Fang fired up the engine and immediately turned off the blaring radio. We drove, where to I have no idea, but it was in pure muteness the whole ride. Finally we took a sharp turned and he slowed down coming to a complete stopped. Without looking at me, he threw my keys at me, got out, came over to my door and open it then spoke in that demanding, dictator voice again.

"Out. Now." I slowly slid down from the seat and followed him to wherever he was going off to. I looked around and was awestruck at where he had taken us. We were surrounded by trees giving off a nature/peaceful effect then off in the distance there was a little pond nestled in the crook off the woods. _Deep breath Max..he can't make you do anything you don't want to..I think.._ At the moment, he turned around and looked at me, but I, being the person I am, tried my best to avoid his burning glare.

"You better start speaking Max," He tried to say in an even tone..didn't really work. His looked pissed- with me or what happened I wasn't sure and honestly didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Nothing Nicholas, this is none of your concern," I threw at him in an exasperate tone, I was really getting aggravated- why couldn't he just let this go?!

"This is most certainly my concern! Now I demand you tell me!"

"Demand?! Oh ha rightttt cuz I-"

"Maximum Ride! Stop hiding! I want the truth, I need to know…" His eyes suddenly transformed into distress mixed with worry. _For me?…why?_ He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him in the glossy grass and turned his eyes on me. "You can trust me. I don't want to see you hurt Max, I-" His voice suddenly broke and he quickly looked away. _WTH?_ He cleared his throat while looking out at the pond, "Please..?"

"….No…NO! It's my life not yours so stay out of it ok?! Just leave me alone! Don't pretend to care because we both know you really don't!" I shrieked knowing I sounded childish but that fact didn't stop me. I got up and turned my back to him pretending he wasn't there.

'How can you say that?" He asked looking hurt when he came to stand in front of me.

"And how can you say you care?! You don't even know me and for the time you have, you have been nothing more than a jerk to me! Just do us both a favor and leave me alone!" The tears that had collected in my eyes were now slowly rolling down my cheeks and my throat started to constrict making my voice sound as I was being choked. "Go away and don't look back I don't' care! Just don't stand here and pretend like you care when you don't!"

"Max…" He softly murmured my name, his voice thick with emotion. He eliminated the space between us by taking a step and then gently reached out and wiped the stray tears away from my cheeks, but I jerked away from his touch making his eyes turn livid.

"Stop it!" I hiccuped, "Just stop already…"

"Maximum I am just-"

"STOP!"

"NO- You stop!" He roared essentially making me stop freeze.

"How dare you yell at me!"

"What?! You're the one screaming at me acting like a brat when I am the one trying to help you!"

"Well you aren't helping!"

"Only because you aren't letting me!"

"That's because I DON"T WANT YOUR SO-CALLED HELP!" He opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it. His jaw clamped and began that annoying twitching it did whenever he was pissed. His eyebrows fell down low to his eyes which were now looking very, very stormy as if a hurricane was blowing through them.

"Max-" He tried but I beat him to it.

"Fang I mean it- GO AWAY. Leave me alon-" But I was cut off.

By his lips.

In a flash he closed all space between us and pressed his lips firmly to mine. His arm slipped behind me and held the back of my neck not allowing me to pull away and his other arm was snug around my waist pulling me closer and closer to him. _WTF! OMG!_ I began wildly struggling to release myself from his firm grip, but it was just that - a very firm grip.

He abruptly tilted his head, softening the kiss, and suddenly something started to spill out of him- not literally, but as if he was putting everything he had into this kiss. Within seconds not being able to stop myself, too consumed by him, by his kiss, my arms sneaked up and traveled over his solid chest and nestled around his neck pulling him down towards me. He slightly pulled back but then very quickly reclaimed my lips, gently nipping at my bottom lip extracting a pent-up sigh from me. In between his kisses he huskily moaned my name into my lips making me forget everything about hating him before- I wanted him- not like that you perv! But I wanted him and his kiss, I felt…amazing. He was lighting me up, fueling my fire, making my desire flame up.

This SO cannot be happening!

Unexpectedly, I pulled back leaving a very shocked Fang.

"What-the-heck-was-that?!" I demanded as I felt heat creep its way across my features.

"A kiss," He supplied as if he was breathless.

"WHY?!" I screeched.

"Why what?" He asked his eyes focused solely on me.

"Why the heck did you just kiss me?!"

"Because…"

"Because?! Cuz why?!"

"I wanted to…for a very, very long time actually…Max..I..I hope you realize that I do in fact care," He looked down once again as if he had suddenly been overtaken by shyness. _He…..oh my….. _

"I don't know what to say…this is awkward…." He looked up irritation flashing across his face.

"I basically tell you I like you and you say _THAT?!_" _Uhhhh big oopppsss._

"Fang no..I uh wait-" But he had already began to walk away and soon all i saw was his retreating form.

And just like that he was gone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fang stomped away willing the locked up tears to stay unshed. He knew kissing her would be a horrible idea, but he couldn't help it. He had waited nearly two years to finally taste her lips and boy did they taste delightful She tasted of sunshine and something undetectable but he had enjoyed every second of it immensely. So immensely that he craved her lips again, but he knew he could never have that again. She flat-out refused him..she obviously didn't share the same feelings he had for her. He sighed and stopped, started scuffing his shoe around in some dirt, and just stood there listening to the quietness of the world. Quiet, empty, alone…just like him…

Gradually a lone tear descended down his cheek and lingered there until he swiped it away furiously. Rejection hurt, but being rejected by the only one you have even cared for really stung.

He was tired of being hurt by her, all she did was bring him more pain. He wanted something he clearly couldn't have. Closing his eyes, he lifted his head heavenward and made a promise. He promised himself to never love again. He vowed to never again fall for Maximum Ride.

However he already broke that vow once before, could be he keep his word this time? He sighed and continued to walk on. Oh how he wanted her so bad...

* * *

Sorry it wasn't that great, i'm kinda stressing from school but i shall try harder just for ya'll next time cuz i love all of ya :') hahaha no really, you guys are great- thanks for continuing to read my updates and thank you, thank you, thank you to all those that leave comments for me- i love getting them. Soooo if anyone had any suggestions for the storyline please feel free to drop a line below and i shall consider it! Toodles :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

I drove home feeling..broken and very much like an A-class jerk. The hurt I saw in his eyes was unmistakable and knowing I had hurt him hurt me even more! _What am I going to do?!_ Ugh.._Tell him you like him too.._ My inner voice seemed to supply. _What?! No way! - But you do like him Maximum- No I most certainly do not like the arse. - You're in a deep case of denial honey. You are just as crazy about him as he is to you. You two have chemistry. - Chemistry?! Is that you call it? Uhh I think not!..besides he totally doesn't like me..- Then what just happened back there? Why did he kiss you, more importantly why did he kiss you like that, and even more importantly why did you like it so much?- I did not like it! - Lies Max..lies- Well..ok so maybe I did, but that means nothing!- It means everything!_

Ugh I just can never win against my inner voice- but seriously I do not like Fang!

**xoxfaxoxoxfaxoxfaxoxoxfaxoxo **

The next day was one of many…setbacks to say the least. First, I had to deal with that little snob of a beep Lisa. Ugh I hate her so much especially when our teacher assigned us as lab partners- I know right?! Shoot me now!

"Ughhhhhhh," Lisa groaned very dramatically, "Like really? I have to be partners with her?!" ….Don't even get me started. "Well whatever but I am not ruining my mani so like you can do everything..besides the chemicals could get on my skin."

"Oh dear, what a tragedy that would be," I said such a sarcastic voice that the whole class burst out laughing ticking Lisa off even more.

"Ugh you are so childish Ride! Now hurry up and get the stuff we need."

"Psh get it yourself princess, it will do you some good."

"Excuse me?!"

"Lisa stop being a spoiled brat and just get the dang hydrochloric acid we need for this reaction. Sooner you grow up the sooner we collect data and finish." She stopped, her mouth agape, then crossed her arms while showing off her Barbie dollness.

"You're just jealous," She said looking smug. _You have got to be kidding me!_ HAHAHA! I cracked a smile.

"Hahahaha of what? YOU?! Hahaha omg that's a good one- why would I_ EVER_ be jealous of _YOU_?!"

"I have Nick and you don't" He smugness didn't cease, it only kept getting more swollen. _What?! _

"Psh whattt?!" I asked honestly puzzled at this one.

"You're like totally mad you can't have Nick but I can -simple as that, but you know, you can't blame him. It isn't his fault you're ugly."

"_I'm ugly_? Have you looked in the mirror lately?! You dress like a hooker, wear 5lbs of eye..stuff and cake your face until it crusts over just to hide your freckles! Your hair is ungodly bright which equals hideous to look at, you are deathly skinny which is gross, and your voice uh gag! And you call _me_ ugly? Hon you got problems," I threw back at her oh and rubbed it all over her face for good measure.

"…Mr…..teacher!" She yelled across then got up and ran to him ready to nark.

"Maximum! Office. Now." He said glaring at me.

So yeah, I ended up talking to-aka getting lectured by- Mr. Whatshisface for like ten whole minutes on 'being nice to other students' psh yeah whatever, besides he didn't know Lisa. My next task of learning patience was in English when I got chosen (more like elected) to act out a stupid poem by Shakespeare which was totally lame and I looked like a complete moron but to top it, my oh-so-bright-honor classmates had me redo to 3 times cuz they were so dumb that couldn't understand it the first time thennn they made me explain it after the fourth time of acting it out/ reading it- like omg?!

Sigh this day was terrible but only got worse when I walked in art class and took my seat across from Fang who wasn't yet here which was out of the norm. I reached in and pulled out his project of me, partly because I wanted to see how ugly he made me look and just out of pure curiosity. What I saw shook me to the bone.

"What the heck do you think you are doing Ride?! Paws off!" Fang yelled at me as I was gaping at his portrait. He yanked it out of my hands and covered it up then turned to me with scowling eyes, "Well?" He rudely demanded.

"I…I was seeing how..ugly you were making me," I whispered up to him. He set his books down and took his seat then looked at his picture then back at me then to his picture once again.

"….Well?" he finally asked.

"Well what?"

"Well what do you think? I think it's nearly on the dot," He boasted making my eyes prickled with tears.

"How can you say that?!" I asked with my throat closing up. _I never knew he would do..that…why?_

"What's wrong with it?! I think I'm doing well and you're cryin- what woah why are you crying?"

"I'm not! And it's just that….you made me look so…..so beautiful," I said softly. He was quiet for a moment and relied in a bare whisper.

"That's because you are Max…this is how you are in my eyes- pure beauty." I stole another glance at his picture and felt my heart pang. He had drawn me smiling, something I don't do often, but it really looked as if I were truly happy- my eyes were even shinning with happiness. My hair was long and flowing with a few pieces across my face as if the wind was softly blowing. Even the rose in my hand which I was holding close to my nose as if I was going to smell it, looked slightly shifted as if it too was being hit by a breeze. It was…breathtaking, so real but way too pretty to be me. I never ever looked like that.

"I don't even look like that Nicholas," I said while looking at it still.

"Fang if you don't mind," He said, his mouth slightly quirking up at the side, "And yes you do..you are just blind Max." _He..thinks I'm beautiful…_

"…Thank you..Fang," I whispered. My horrible day had just gotten shades lighter. Why the fact he thought I was pretty made me happy, I dunno why, but it certainly did something to me.

We worked in silence after that, both completely at ease with the other and we were both perfectly content with that. As I sat there and worked, I pondered. Pondered what you ask? Him. The thought of him won't leave my mine. He seemed like such a jerk at first but now..now it seems there is more to him than what just meets the eye, he seems different somehow..this difference I liked. I looked up and studied him across the table feeling smug he didn't even notice. His hair had fallen, covering part of his face, but I could still see that his eyes and nose were all scrunched up in concentration making him look far younger than his seventeen years. He looked…_admit Max!- ok ok ok! He looks mind-blowing hot!_ All of the sudden his head popped up and demanded the attention of my eyes with his own. _Oh please tell me I did not say that out loud! _

He cocked his head slightly and I, being immature, did the same thing. He quirked his eyebrow, I quirked mine. He smirked, I mirrored him. Seeing he could have fun with this, he did a ridiculous pose that he would never admit he did if you asked him, and I copied it to the square. We kept this up for a straight ten minutes without doing anything until our teacher scolded us for wasting time so we grudgingly went back to out work..but it didn't last very long.

I, not paying attention…aka daydreaming, broke my piece of charcoal…that I wasn't even using at the time setting Fang off in a rumble of chuckles that melted my heart.

"Shut up- it isn't funny!" I whispered at him trying to look angry but miserably failed.

"It so is Ride and you know it," He whispered back smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully as I got up to scavenger for another piece of charcoal to use earning yet another half smile for him._ Life goal: make Fang smile a real smile._ That made an idea pop in my head. I returned back to the table with a smile of my own.

"Proposition," I said to him, "Care to hear?"

"Ehhh why not," He said learning back in his chair, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"If I get you to smile within this week you owe me 20 bucks, but if I fail I do anything you want. Deal?" He chuckled and put a pondering look on his face.

"Anyyythingggg?" He asked slyly. _Oh snap…_

"With in reason!" I warned, "But also, if I manage to make you crack a smile by the end of today, that 20 bucks you owe me..it pays for my ice cream you are gonna buy me anddd I don't have to do what you tell me to do."

"Hmmm….you're on Ride!"

"By the wayyyy…what, if you win which I doubt, will you make me do?" I asked very curious but he only shook his head and smirked. "Hmm…well ya know besides drama I won't get to see you considering we have solos today so I propose we hang so I won't be at a disadvantage " He covered his chuckles up with a cough then scribbled something on a piece of paper then threw it at me as the bell rang.

"Later Max," He called over his shoulder.

"Bye," I called as I looked down at the paper.

His number. _Score!_

**Xoxfaxoxoxfaxoxfaxoxoxfaxoxo **

As I climbed into my car at the end of the day, my phone came to life filling the quietness with the gentle yet obnoxious buzzing sound. I smiled- Fang again. Ever since I had texted him at lunch, he didn't stop texting me. (Fang-bold & Max reg.)

**"Meet me at the that little ice cream shop at the corner of Hiensen Rd in 2o..ok?"**

"Sure, see you soon" I texted back with a smile. I didn't know what was wrong with me- yesterday I had pushed him away but now I was like all for hanging out with him..although I was still afraid the topic of my scars would come up cuz that would totally ruin it, but I was hoping he'd forget or drop it until I was ready to talk. The phone buzzed again and I shook my head at his simple **"Ok"** and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to our meeting place- yeah I get I will be 15 minutes early, but whatever.

When I finally got there, with 15 minutes to spear, I nearly choked on my spit at what I saw- Fang was there already too!

"Hahaha no way!" I said laughing as I climbed down.

"Ehh..yeah way," He said quietly laughing. He nodded his head towards the ice cream shop and I readily agreed. We walked in to an ice cream wonderland and instantly my mouth was watering.

"Ooooooo I don't know what to get! There's soooo many things!" I exclaimed when the lady behind the counter asked what I wanted. I turned to Fang who was looking at me with laughter in his eyes, "What are you going to get?" I asked.

"Ummm..I dunno. What should I get?"

"I don't know! What should I get?"

"Well..what do you want?"

"…I dunno."

"Will you just pick already!" The lady groaned. Fang and I shared a look.

"Hmmm I don't know Fang, there are just so many flavors. What do you think the best one is?"

"Well Max there is strawberry which is yummy, cotton candy which is yummy, orange which is yummy.."

"Ughhhh," The clerk moaned.

"Hmm cereal Fang, what are you getting?"

"Uhhh.. I'm thinking cotton candy."

"Yummyyy! Imma get….uhhh..-omg they have mint! I want that please!"

"Whatever gets you out of here the fastest," Muttered the clerk under her breath. Bingooo! We left the shop and began walking without a place in mind while talking and eating out tasty treats.

"Mmmmm oh my gosh, this is soooo good," I moaned as I took another lick of my cone, "How's yours?"

"Delish. Wanna try?" He asked holding the cone out to me. I quirked my eyebrow and almost didn't but c'mon, this is ice cream we are talking about so I took a giant lick of his cone causing him to snicker at the extra ice cream i had managed to smear on my upper lip which he, being the gentlemen, swiped away for me.

"Mmm wonderful but mine is still better..sorry but I'm not shari-" But he had already grabbed my cone and gobbled some up making me yell at the loss of my amazing ice cream.

"Jerk," I muttered.

"Brat," He countered with a glare- and so it began again, I copied him with a glare of my own. He stopped, I stopped. He strided over to the edge of the woods, I followed. He turned around, as did I. He took a step closer, so I took one.

We were only a merge inches away from each other and this made me smile.

"You lose- I'm not smiling," He pointed out.

"I know..but you will be," I replied still smiling.

"Why?" He asked with curiousness written all over his face.

"Because it's my turn…"

"Your turn..for what?"

"I lead, you follow now..ok?"

"Umm sure," He said unsure.

I inched forward, and he slowly inched forward too. I put my hand out halfway, he met me halfway his lips slightly twitching upward. I grasped his fingers, he immediately did so also. I took yet another step, he copied smirking.

"Cheater, I'm not smirking," I teased, "But I'll let it go this one time. One more though…."

I closed my eyes, waited, then peer through barely open slits so see if his were still close. They were, so I acted.

I slugged him hard in his eyes and….JK!

I leaned up and captured his lips with my own...and he did the same. I pulled back within seconds and smiled, not because I wanted him to copy me, but because I had won.

"You're smiling," I stated, "I win." I said pleased with myself. His smile, which was stunning, only grew larger.

"Yeah, I am smiling and no actually you didn't win," He replied.

"Huh?" I asked confuzzled. He pulled me close again and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm the one that won," He whispered to me.

And I finally recognized that foreign look in his eyes.

It was love.

**!xoxoFAXxoxox!**

* * *

****Hope you liked it! And yes!- i put real fax in this time yayyy ^_^ And i made it a tad longer for those of you who wanted longer updates ;) Anddd this is also for my best and favoritesstttt reviewer- this is for you(and you totally know who you are lol)! hahaha hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and pleaseeeee review..pretty please? With a cherry on top? And sprinkles?! C'mon you can't refuse sprinkles!..psh whatever :P And for all those who are in love with this story and expect updates everyday, I may not update tomorrow night- I know I know, sorryyyy lol, but i will definitely get back to you on Saturday! I promise ;) hahaha well toodles! :))))


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

I snuggle into my pillow that night, close my eyes, and try to remember each and every detail. I probably sound like some stupid, love struck teenage girl right now and…well it's probably cuz I am- I admit it- I, Maximum Ride, am totally into Fang. I feel..so strange but its good strange. I'm all tingling and happy just awaiting for the next day of my life, the next chapter of my story…of our story. A smile etches into my lips. _I am so gonna have good dreams tonight._

~~~~~Fang Pov~~~~~~

As I silently creep through my house and slip into my room undetected, I can't fight back the smile that has erupted on my face. .perfect. I had waited so long to finally feel her willing put her lips to mine- even if it was some stupid way for her to win a dumb bet- she fricken kissed me! I let myself fall onto my bet and relive the feeling of her soft lips against mine. How sweet she tasted. How good it felt. How I craved yet another kiss. How I wanted her to be mine and only mine. I sigh knowing that most likely won't be the case, but a guy can dream right?

I snatch up my laptop from my nightstand and pop open the cover. I go straight to the only place where my feelings are know- my blog. I log on and without even stopping to think, I update, not with my mind or fingers, but with my heart- and no I'm not gay so don't even think about calling me that!

**S'up people? Hope life is treating you all well. As of now, life is treating me, well, pretty damn awesome. I just had the most amazing experience- this chick I really dig (for quite sometime..you all know the girl..mentioned her in past updates) kissed me. Right? Ok call me lame or whatever, but I am fricken on cloud nine right now. I have waited years for that kiss and tonight I finally got it. If I die tomorrow (knock on wood) I would be completely happy because I would die knowing I received a kiss from those soft, delectable lips of hers. The only downfall of dying would be I wouldn't see her which would really suck..cuz well I kind of couldn't steal a kiss from her again…**

**But anyway, I am sure you really don't care about my love life which I lack, so hit my up with some more requests for music videos or random questions you fans seem to have..especially all you ladies out there ;) lol but go ahead and check out my page if you haven't already and if you are interested, drop me a line or two.**

**Wish me good luck with the girl and thanks for staying up to date with me. 'Night- F.M.**

~~~~Max~~~~~

My eyes scan the screen and I feel a smile coming on- _this boy sounds so adorable! Lucky girl…I totally have to encourage him! _

I click the comment button to Onyx77's post and ponder what to write then shrugging, I 'drop him a line' (italicized) due to fianding it near impossible to fall asleep.

_You should totally ask her out! Don't be a chicken! ;) _

~~~F~~~~

I see a comment pop up and I instantly click and read it- You should totally ask her out! Don't be a chicken! ;)

Well then looks like I have supporters in this. (Bold)

**Well thank you malady…assuming you're a girl…cough uhhh…please tell me you are…**

~~~~~M~~~~~

I laugh as I see his immediate response.

_Of course I'm a girl!_

**Well ok ok just checking..you can never be too sure…**

_Hahaha um ok sure..but cereal- why don't you just ask her out?_

**It's complicated**

_How so?_

**Idk if she even likes me back :/**

_She kissed you though…?_

**Does that mean anything?**

_Uhhh usually does_

**….Ok sure, but what if she doesn't?**

_Then you get over it and move on_

**You make that seem so easy**

_Cuz it is_

**Psh how would you know? Even been in love?** I ponder a second then grow confident as my fingers fly across the keyboard.

_Yes, actually..I currently am…..I think_

**You think?**

_Well yeah, it's not like I get dudes lining up all the time- not very experienced with dudes- so yeah I think. Hbu- you in love with this girl._

**Yes- without a doubt. She has been a shinning light during the darkest night from the moment I first saw her. I love her with every fiber in my body, with every breath within…ok you get the point**

_LOL yeah I do_!

**Well…. Would should I do? **

_Have you told her? Cuz that seems like a given_

**Kind of. She didn't take to it very well**

_Oh well sorry about that. Hmm maybe try a different approach with her?_

**Such as?**

_IDK! XD_

**UR the girl here!**

_I'm A girl- not her- you know her not me..sooooo…._

**Ugh**

_Lol ur welcome_

**Yeah whatevs..thanks anyway, maybe you can help me sometime though. **

_Mk and good luck! Ttyl? _

**That's a given ;) **

_Hahaha so stealing my words!_

**Uhh am not. I have no clue what ur talking about **

_Lies!_

**I though you were leaving….**

_I was!…but not I'm not :P_

**Shame..**

_Jerk!_

**Hey the ladies love me though **

_Ugh *barf*_

**Hey :P**

_Hahaha :P_

**:P**

_Well I should be going_

**No waittt**

_What?_

**Don't go- I'm bored**

_Then go entertain urself! Or call ur gf :P_

**Psh I wish. She's probably not even thinking of me right now, doesn't even care :'(((**

_*rolls eyes*_

**Hahaha no pity?! What is this?**

_Be a man :P_

**Excuse me miss? **

_Grow some…. XD_

**Umm I will have you know I have some and….**

_Yeah-ok no! not happening XD_

**You started it XD**

_Well I am totally finishing it!_

**Psh fun ruiner :P**

Perv!

**Whatever :P**

_Jerk!_

**Brat!**! My eye quirks up and I suddenly think back to Fang and I saying these same exact words…strange.

_Whatever :P_

**Hahaha ur something else. How does ur man keep you in line? ;)**

_Uhh… …. ….. Ok one I don't have a 'man' and two- never again!_

**Haha ok promise ;)**

_Psh….mk_

**So…**

_So what?_

**Idk…tell me about urself.**

_Isn't that considered going against all I learned as a child? Stranger danger? Internet safety? Chat rooms? For all I know you could be an old pervy old man…ew_

**Hahaha well I'm not XD and ur the one talking to me XD**

_Well maybe I shouldn't be…_

**Then stop**

_Maybe I don't want to…._

**;)**

_LOl but cereal as much as I would love to chat with you all night, I really would, I kinda can't- school :/_

**Oh..well it was nice talking to you- hit me up again. 'Night **

_G'nighttt!_

I click the log off tab and fall back into my bed, snuggling deep, down into the warm comfort my blankets provide. Onyx77 was in my life way before Fang, Dylan was in it before 77, and Sam was way before that. Turning over, I take a deep breath all of the sudden not sure I'm ready for the next day. There are so may what if's in life. What if I choose the wrong path. I pull out the paper that is crinkling beneath my pillow and read the flowing words again.

_Max, I hope this letter finds you well and in good health. I am sorry I have not written in such a long time, but advents had made it difficult lately, however I do hope you will consider what I am about to propose: I do hope you will come for a brief stay in the near future..or perhaps stay for good. I will send further contact to you within the week- think hard about it dear. I miss you and look forward to seeing how much you have blossomed! With love, Your Grandma._

Sigh…_what do I do?_ Right or left? Up or down? I sigh and stuff the letter back to where it came from. _Just sleep Max…._ But sleep can't hide me from the decisions I have to make. Jeb or Grandma? Fang or another? Stay or leave? _So many choices!..to many… _I love Fang..but do I? Do i even know what love is? Am i just cauhgt up just because he is the first guy to show interest in me since Sam? am i just lonely? What if her hurts me, breaks me heart? What if? What if?

Right or left? Up or down?

* * *

Ugh sorry it wasn't all that good :/ i feel awful- came home from school Friday to find i had a 101 temp all day- i feel suckyyy..so yeah. hope to feel better soon so i can get back into this..


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The gentle beeping of my alarm clock was the only motivation I had when I woke up the next morning. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I stumbled out of the mass piles of blankets that were covering me and made my way to the bathroom to assess to damage. _Uhhhh…zombie_. I let a moan escape my lips and begin my morning ritual- shower, blow dry hair, brush teeth, dress..yeah not all that awesome but hey that's life.

I head for my closet-which by the way is a total reck- and rummage around for something suitable. Jeans and tee? You bet. Just as I was about to pull off my pj's, my phone started bouncing up and down blaring out a tune.

**Waz up girl? U attending that art thingy today? Cuz i should totally let me pick ur outfit out!** I stare down at Nudge's text and smirk but then sudden my stomach drops. _That is today?! Crap! _

_**Omg Nudge, I forgot all about it! HELP…**_

**Be here in 10 xoxo** I felt a smile coming on as I read it- you have gotta love Nudge!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Here try these on, they should fit.. I think we are about the same size psh except you are totally thinner in the thighs which I am so jelly! How do you do it girl? Oh here this to. I mean I always watch what I eat- oh and these- yet it's so hard to loose weight. Ugh being a girl is so hard sometimes, ya know? Oh here this top will bring out your eyes..you are gonna look so pretty!" Squealed Nudge after her endless rambling.

I take a look at each article of clothing she kept throwing at me, but I cringe at each. C'mon a skirt and heels? Ugh try a big fat N-O.

"Uhhh..Nugde? Do you have anything that doesn't consist of skimpy skirts, heels, gaudy, and overly girly stuff?" I bluntly ask smirking as her head shoots up.

"Too girly? Gaudy? Skimpy?!" She shrieked with an unnatural rage in her eye.

"Geeze chill out Nudge!"

"Hmmp..well if you don't want my help.."

"Nononononono I need it. Please, I'm sorry," I pleaded.

"Welllll-ok!" She chirped. And so the fashion show began.

**_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

"And now presenting the magnificent Maximum Ride!" Nudge announced loudly as I made my way towards my little family later that day. In turn, everyone's heads bobbled back and swirled around to catch a glimpse of what damage Nudge had done to me.

"Woahhh Max? That really you?" Iggy asked stupidly. Nudge just proudly smiled.

"Max you look way different!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"I think you really look pretty Max," Piped Angel smiling broadly at me.

"Max you do!" Agreed Ella assessing me with approving eyes.

"Geeze thanks guys, I-"

"Max! Max do you kn-" Yelled a voice from behind but then slowly came to a halt. I spun around to see a very shocked Fang. "Uhh..ahem do you know where," he tried again but seemed to lose focus.

"Uh yeah?" I prodded silently enjoying this.

"Max," He breathed, "You look..beautiful.." A shy smile broke out as i took in his compliment. Nudge obviously did a good job. (i will have to thank her later!) She had managed to dig up dress pants and a classy dark green top making me look at least twenty and a pretty darn hot twenty at that. At my refusal she skipped the makeup and settled for straightening my already straight hair..(what the point was i will never know) but all turned out very well.

"Thank yo-" I started but was cut off by another voice.

"Trying to suck up Nicholas? Trying to worm your way back into us?" Dylan asked with a snide edge coating his tone. "Well it's not happening, now scram. Looking nice Ride." Fang's eyes slightly narrowed as he took in Dylan's presence.

"Max," He started turning back to me, "Do you happen to know where we are meeting? Back in class or..?"

"Uhh I think we head straight down to the fine art center with out pieces to set up," I supplied carefully aware of the tension floating around us like a thick fog.

"Thanks," Muttered Fang making Dylan scoff in the background. Fang's jaw clenched and that tiny little vein in his temple slowly began to look like it was going to burst.

"C'mon Max, I'm heading down that way so I will walk you down to where you need to be," Said Dylan glancing from Fang to me.

"Umm thanks Dylan but-" I attempted to say, but Fang interjected me.

"But is already is walking with me," He firmly stated looking Dylan in the eye, "And speaking of which, we should be going." I looked from Fang to Dylan to the other back to Fang in awkwardness.

"Uhh..yeah we should be going..see you all later." Once away from them I let out a deep heave. "Glad that's over."

"No kidding," Muttered Fang. I glanced over at him and took his change in appearance in. He was wearing a black button up shirt rolled up at the sleeves, dark dress pants, black converse, and his hair which looked like it couldn't be tamed was in its usual beauty. _Sexy…_ His eyes suddenly met mine making heat flash across my cheeks._ Busted._. He cracked a grin and soon we were both in laughter.

_** Xoxoxoxoxo**_

Our time together was rare during the whole ordeal of showing off our old pieces, but Fang being Fang eventually manage to sneak over to steal time with me.

"Psttt.."

"Fang! What are you doing over here? What if someone likes your pieces and you aren't over there?!" I chided him.

"Psh I honestly could care less," He said scooting closer to me, "I would much rather be here with you." Chills ran down my spine as the warm breath from him hit and caressed my skin softly. My breath hitched as he inched closer and gently nuzzled my neck with nose.

"Fang!" I scream whispered pushing away while making sure no one was watching us, "Stop it, some one could see!"

"Let them see," He replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Fang," I warned as he started to come closer again.

"Five minutes tops. No one will ever notice we're gone," He pleaded, "C'mon Maxie."

"Call me Maxie one more time-" His lips crashed on mine and instantly I felt as if I were in bliss, but it was short lived- he pulled them from mine and strut away turning back to wink at me. _Hmmpp I think not!_ I scowled…then took off running after him.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"Ahhh," A content sigh from Fang's mouth. He turned over, propping himself on his side to look at me later that evening. "Today was..fun wasn't it?" He asked with amusement in his eyes. Rolling my eyes I lightly slapped him on the arm. "Well it was..you seemed to enjoy it."

"You're impossible Nicholas."

"Fang," He corrected.

"You hate that nickname," I pointed out with a quirked eyebrow.

"But you seem to like it so I shall endure it just for you malady," He teased but it made me stop. Malady? Where have I recently hea- Onyx77!…wait…could Fang be…no way…. I looked up at him and cocked my head in thought. "What is it?"

"Fang..do you..blog?" I asked hesitantly. I had to know.

"Blog?!" He scoffed, "Psh heck no. That's for weird poet, emo, loser people."

"Oh…haha just wondering," I reassured trying to cover my obviousness up. He's so lying.

"Anyway…how about a kiss goodbye?"

"Is that you telling me get lost? Very unattractive," I bluntly pointed out. Shaking his head with a smile in his eyes he began to tickle my sides throwing me into a giggle fit.

"No, it's me telling you that you should be getting home," While still attacking my sides playfully.

"Hahahaha okok stop!" I pleaded.

"Say you'll kiss me," He playfully bargained.

"Never!" That resulted in him straddling me. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head.

"You may want to reconsider that. Your last chance Ride."

"I refuse." In a flash he released my wrists, pulled up my shirt exposing my trim tummy, and gave me the biggest raspberry I ever received.

"Hahahahahahahaha omgomg stop okokokok! I surrender!" I yelled struggling to get up.

"Success!" Rolling my eyes, I pulled him close and pecked him on the lips and leapt up. "Uh huh! You missy aren't done."

"Oh really? Cuz I am pretty sure I a-" But apparently I was wrong.

He captured my lips with his and instantly sent me to heaven. His lips, his taste, touch, everything was pure gold- better than chocolate. Sighing and wrapping my arms around his neck, I melted into him enjoying every second.

Guess I was gonna be a little late tonight….

* * *

And there be another chap! Hope ya enjoyed~please leave any comments or suggestions you have or simply review, i really appreciate them and thanks for those who have been giving them to me :) Welp happy reading and stay healthy! Toodles xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

As I blinked away the sleep that was still nestled in my eyes, I shifted extracting a gruff moan from the hard form behind me. I quickly turned to find a Fang in my bed-_Woah what?!_! I bolted up which proved to be a fail attempt considering I landed on my…_.no wait_…his floor. (Ok ok for all you sick people out there thinking we did naughty things last night- We did not! Just clearing up)

"Ughh…Max wth, it's 5 in the morning," Grumbled a very tired Fang. I shot up and hurried around the room gathering up my books, hoodie, and other various things I brought over to his house. I had to get home ASAP! _Jeb is going to murder me!_ "Max? Max what are you- hey where are you going?!"

"I gotta go! See you later Fang," I said in a rush then flew out the door. If I was lucky, Jeb would have a major hangover and be passed out in his room making it very easy to sneak in, change, scrounge for something to eat, then scram again being undetected.

But good old luck really wasn't on my side I guess.

I stepped through the door as quietly as possible only stopping when I saw Jed's form sprawled out on the couch lazily. I crept upstairs, brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth, threw on my leather jacket and a pair of dark skinny jeans, and then made my way back downstairs. I was just open the back door to sneak back out, but I brushed past some junk on the kitchen counter after grabbing some toast and it unfortunately fell and clattered to the floor noisily.

Waking up Jeb with a start.

"What the-" He roared then stopped and narrowed his eyes when he saw me. _Shoot.._ "You finally decide to come home?"

"Psh what home?" I spat.

"Watch the attitude Maximum," He warned taking a step closer to me. I hesitantly look from him to the door and back ready to bolt any minute but he must sense it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He tsk tsked.

"Well you aren't me so.." And with that, I did in fact bolt to the door only to be intercepted by Jeb.

"Oh no you don't!" He grounded out as I struggled against him. "Where were you?! With a boy? Little slut, you were weren't you?!" He roared at me actually scaring me.

"N..no." I whimpered.

"If you can't stop throwing yourself at every boy that you see, I will just have to make sure you don't even leave this house- I'm not having you pregnant Maximum so-"

"I am not doing that Jeb!" I yelled at his face.

"Oh really? I doubt that, mother like daughter," He snidely replied.

"Stop it! She was not! You raped her you sick, perverted pig!"

"Hahaha yes that I did…oh and how she tasted good," He purred caressing my jaw with a fingertip, "I bet you taste just like her." I threw all my weight against him and screamed at him with all my lung power.

"You *$*#(* )#*) ) &(#^& !#$%#%&) )(&_*_)% %$$# !#$! And was only silenced with a harsh slap to the mouth. I looked down to my hand and saw a bright red pool of blood was resided there. He busted my lip and bad. With out looking him in the eye, I ran from the house not even stopping for my car and didn't stop until I finally got to school.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"Max there you are- Max what the hell happened to your lip?!" Demanded a very angry Fang. _Crap…_

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"That most certaingly is not just 'nothing'! Who did that to you?!" I cast my eyes down and prayed for courage. _How can I ever tell him?_ But them I imagined my sweet mum and finally looked him in the eye.

"….Jeb," I softly muttered.

"Jeb? Who's Jeb?!"

"…My. My father." His face contorted from confusion to pure rage as the news finally sunk in- my father did this to me.

"All..all of the…other scars?" He asked and clenched his jaw hard when I nodded. "Max…why didn't you tell?!"

"I..don't know….I was scared," I choked out, tears blurring my vision. He pulled me into a hug, gently stroking me hair, and whispered soft words to me.

"Shhhh it's ok Max, I am here. It's gonna be ok…I am not going to let him hurt you ever again," He promised.

"But-"

"Shhh…here lemme help clean you up a little."

"Fang…thank you-" And this time I was silenced with a kiss to my lips.

_**Xoxoxoxoxo**_

So the day kind of played out like that, with me telling Fang…well everything. I watched as his eyes narrowed, as he clenched his fists, or smiled when I talked about my mum, or how sadness crept into his eyes, even watched that tiny little vein burst out when talking about Jeb.

"Max….you're coming home with me tonight," He finally said after I was all done.

"Fang I can't- Jeb is already really pissed I didn't come home last night, I can't let it happen again."

"One if you hadn't fallen asleep like I told you it would all be good," He said with a smirk that was short lived. His eyes turned dark in the next instant. "But seriously, you're coming with me tonight. First we'll stop at your house then head off again ok?"

"Fang…" I began doubtfully but he just held his hand up.

"Trust me." So I did.

_**Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**_

"That one right there," I said pointing out my two story house and Fang pulled in the driveway. "Stay here, I'll just be a minute." But Fang just grunted so I got out and jogged to the door not noticing Fang getting out too. I opened the door and was, like so many times before, was greeted by dear old dad.

"What do you want b*tch?"

"Just move Jeb," I muttered mortified Fang heard that.

"Excuse me?! What did you just call her?!" Fang butted in. Jeb scowled over my head at him.

"Ahhh you must be the one this scank is getting lucky with," Jeb slurred. He was drunk. Which is probably why he didn't react much at all when Fang slugged him hard in the face making him slump to the ground leaving me in shock.

"Omg Fang you just pun-"

"Go get your stuff Max."

"My stuff?" I asked forgetting all about Jeb.

"Yeah..few days worth, we can come back later for more."

"Why?"

"You're coming to stay with us for a while," He said softly while looking me straight in the eye. His orbs were swirling with so many emotions I don't know how he as functioning. But what I saw in those grape sized figures made me feel safe, comfort, love, and belonging.

"..Ok." I replied going inside. I grabbed a small duffel bag and stuffed my things into it incuding some clothes, pg's, phone, laptop, etc. and walked right over Jeb. Without even looking back, Fang snatched up my hand and together we walked to his car hand in hand.

My protector.

* * *

Welp there ya go! Kinda had to be rushed considering my English paper is due in two days..and I'm not all that far cough hehh.. but anyway once all this stress of school is gone, I get back into this but for now i hope that suffices ;) Please leave any comments ya have and thank you for the reviews ya'll have been leaving- love em! Hahaha even the threatening 'u better update or blah blah blah'- luv those 2 XD Keep r&ring! And happy 12/12/12! ^_^ toodles


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"Go up the stairs, to the left and it's the last door on the right," Called Doc M. after Fang and I as we made our way towards the stairs, "I'll be up in a sec!"

The Martinez home was something I hadn't experienced in ages. The comfort, the safety, the love… I hadn't felt this in so long. It felt amazing…and I had Fang to thank..and to blame.

"Here..you can crash in here," Fang said to me motioning to the spare bedroom his mum mentioned, "Mum mentioned you can umm stay for as long as you like. Max..I-"

"Thank you for showing me up," I curtly cut him off. It's not that I wasn't grateful, I really reallyyy was actually, its just that things were going to get bad, really bad.._Jeb never losses_…

I took a few steps and supervised the empty room. Mrs. M. said it wasn't much and quite frankly I had to agree. The walls stood white and bare, the bed stripped and empty, and the air was cold and lonely.

"Oh I never did like this room," Emerged a voice- Mrs. M. came up from behind with a scrunched up nose, "Max..I'll make you a deal. You can stay here fro as long as needed, I'll cook meals for you and take you shopping if you do something with this dreadful room. I mean look at it!" She waved her arms around the room and I couldn't help but share her feelings for the room. It sucked. "Paint it, trash it, I don't care just do something with it! It looks like death's person living quarters!" She exclaimed to herself while walking away. _Paint it? Now that I just might do…_

"Max..we need to talk," Fang's voice was soft but almost demanding. I had put him off for so long and even now I was trying to prolong the dreaded talk.

"Fang," I heaved a sigh, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Nothing to talk about?! You call THIS nothing?!"

"Yes! Compared to other instances, yes I do.."

"Max you can't just pretend nothing is happening."

"You think I don't know that?! Fang I have been living with this for months upon months- I know."

"Well it was your fault-"

"MY fault?! What I was suppose to do?!"

"Something! Anything Max! You sat there and let him hit you, beat you..damn..what else did he do?" The look in his eyes made my anger melt away. What else did he do? I could never tell him that..never.

"Leave it alone Fang. This isn't your concern," I softly muttered as I turned my back to him. And it wasn't.

"Not my consern?! Wha-..no you know what? Fine. I'm done. Happy?," With a defeated face when I said nothing, he left me standing alone in the lifeless room. _No I am not happy, not at all…_

I felt my legs slowly begin to give away then everything came down with a rush…

Then blackness.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Max honey! Dinner time!" _Mmm..ugh my head.._ I rolled over and opened my eyes to find I was in an unfamiliar room..on the floor of it is more correct. _What the fudge?!_ "Max? You coming? Dinner is ready!" _Oh snap!_ I hopped up but had to immediately grab out for the dresser. _Woahh…must have gotten up wayyyy too fast._

"Coming!" I manage to yell back down at Mrs. M. _Ugh c'mon Max..get it together. Deep breath now. Now march._ I let go of the dresser and bam all was fine. _Hmm weird._ I bound out of the room and down the stairs using my nose to follow the delicious smell to the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway to breath in and nearly died straight on the stop. Oh my..

"Hahaha Max don't just stand there drooling! Take a seat and eat!" Laughed Ella. And lemme tell ya- I did just that.

"Oh my heavens!" I exclaimed, "What Is this stuff?" Fang's eyes narrowed as if I just insulted his mother herself.

"That "stuff" you are so lucky enough to eat is my mother's cooking," He slightly growled.

"Nicholas!" His mum scolded, " It's jumbilia Max..do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's delicious!" With a beaming smile, Mrs. M. instantly pushed the bowl towards me telling me to help myself and I almost did if for not odd feeling in my stomach.

"No I better not, I already ate a ton of it," I said feeling embarrassed…I had eaten a lot…oops.

"Who can blame you?! You're rail thin Max!" Piped Ella who immediately snapped her mouth shut and muttered an apology.

"No it's Fine Ells, no harm done."

"Thanks..but umm you really are. You might want to figure out like a healthy diet or something like that..I could help you if you want.."

"That's admirable Ella, Max you really should. As a doctor, I fully recommend it."

"Umm ok, thanks Ells," I said with a smile but it fall when Fang spoke up.

"So everyone else can pry but the guy that actually saves your butt can't even ask questions?! Psh whatever," Without a glance back, he pushed away from the table and go up to rinse his plate off.

"Nick that was very rude of you. Apologize to Max right now!"

"Why should I?!"

"Nick!"

"No, really it's fine Doctor M..he's right."

"That gives him no right to speak to you like that. I raised him better!"

"You weren't even the one that raised me so how can you say that!?" He spat. The air stilled and became thick as the silenced stretched.

"Nick..don't even try to pull that one on me," Warned Mrs. M.

"It's the truth," Challenged Fang._ I caused this. _

"Please…don't do this," Without knowing, my voice interrupted, "This is my fault..I should have never of come."

"Max-" Mrs M. started to argue, but I cut her off.

"No. I should leave," I pushed back the chair and stood only to steady myself with the edge of the table. _What the heck? Again?!_ I felt the color drain from my face and replaced by tiny beads of moisture.

"Woah Max..you okay? You don't look so good…" Ella inquired._ Breath Maximum..in..out..in…out..in..ou- _

Covering my mouth, I bolted toward the bathroom and emptied my stomach.

Never again will I eat jumbilia- never.

"Max?! Max? Honey are you okay?"

"You're going to break the door down if you don't stop pounding on it Mrs. M," I called through the wood as I leaned up against the sink regaining my strength.

"Are you alright?" I pushed away and opened the door to be met by three pairs of worried eyes.

"I'm fine now..I think I ate wayyy too much."

"Doesn't surprise me," Mumbled Fang under his breath. Jerk.

"Well you should probably go rest for a while dear. Fang take her upstairs."

"Umm Doc M? Do you have umm anything I could take for my stomach..its kinda queasy still," I asked hoping to God she did.

"You go on up stairs and I will bring some tums up." And hopefully they work. With Fang at my side, I made my way back up into my new bedroom. I ready do have to do something about this shabby old room..

"Thanks..you can go now." Fang glanced at me, his face clear of emotion but his eyes screamed of worried.

"You ok? For real Max?" For real _real_? I don't know Fang, I don't know.

"Yeah, just a little queasy from all I ate…Uhh can you just hand me my bag, I need my pj's." He picked up my bag and set it in my hands, but not before leaning down and kissing my temple.

"I'm sorry Max..I shouldn't have gotten mad back there..I was just upset..I-"

"I know Fang, it's ok," I reassured him with a smile.

"Thanks…In different circumstances I might try to steal a kiss but I'm a little hesitant after you barfing and all," He said with a shudder which earned him a smack in the arm. "Kidding..well not really. Haha goodnight Maximum, sleep well..and feel better, I don't want to catch what you have," He said with a wink then left when his mum walked into the room with my tum and then she too bid me goodnight.

I only hoped it would be just that.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

_A harsh pain jolted through my shoulder as it hit the floor. Pinned, my arms were now being pinned down. The weight, I couldn't budge it. The smell of stale liquor lingering on breath turned my stomach "Please..stop.." I pleaded, "Stop..stop…STOP!"_

With a sudden jolt, I bolted upward. My breathing was haggard and I glanced at the clock- 6:50am. Ugh wayyy too early for Maximum Ride. As I lay back down, a sneaky little feeling wormed its way up my throat and I slowly sat up again. I clenched not only my eyes but stomach also as I willed the feeling to go away. But that was to much to hope for. I threw back the covers and raced to the bathroom as I, once again, threw up.

After I was finished, I flushed the toilet, brushed my teeth, then threw cold water on my face. _What's going on?! This has never happened before. I never get sick! _

I looked down to my smooth, flat stomach. And asked the ultimate question: _What is wrong with you?!_

* * *

_Heyyy people! Long time no see. Yeahh i know it has been a very long time, but alas i am back! Tell me what ya think or comment, ya'll know i love reviews and for all you newbies to this story please tell me what you think so far! :) Are you curious? Good. Also leave suggestions~ want more fax? more of this, less of that? Drop me a line for consideration. Thank you for reading and don't forget- walk through this wondrous day with a smile upon your lips, for it truly is something to be thankful for just as you are :) ~LoneRose xoxo_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"Hey Max? You feeling ok, you look well kind of crappy.." Leave it to good old Iggy to know how to make you feel just awesome about yourself.

"Thanks for the compliment Igs," I grunted, "But yeah I'm fine..just got a bug or something."

"Ewww! Maxie's gotta nasty!"

"Igs are you ever going to grow up?! I mean really? C'mon act you're age," I chided him- somebody had to!

"You know that isn't possible Maxie," With a wink he opened the door of our class and sauntered in after me, "So a bug you say? What's the deal? Flu? Cold? Baby?"

"Baby?! Wtf!?"

"Well yeahhh," He drawled out with his eyebrows wiggling flirtatiously, "You and the Fangster have been hanging out together quite often which is gross but whatevs."

"Iggy…wtf are you suggesting? Fang and I…?"

"Well…yeahh I mean-"

"OMG NO IGGY!"

"Hey no need no to get angr-"

"Igs- come on!"

"Alright alright..sorry! Just wondering.."

"Well don't," I retorted and hid my burning face in my chemistry book. Fang and I weren't even together and he thought that?! What did others think? Just then the Chemistry teacher began yet another long, boring lecture on the importance of correct measurement- ugh ew!

I just began to feel myself nod off when I felt a piece of paper hit my hand.

_So what's up with you and Fangles anyway? _

**Nothing Igs!**

_You kiss?_

**None of your bee honey!**

_You did! Ohhh Maxie's got the hots for emo boy!_

_Iggy I swear to God- shut up or I will tell Ella you like her! And yes I do know you do!_ I watched as he scanned the note and felt a sense of satisfaction when pink splotches emerged on his pale cheeks. _Oh I so win._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

"Hey Max wait up!" I turned to the voice to find Ella running up to meet me. Her black hair was wind-blown but her eyes were bright.

"What's up Ells?" I asked ignoring the gnawing feeling in my gut.

"Well..I was wondering…um Iggy kind of asked me to hang out with him- not a date!" She hurried along as I quirked my eyebrow at her, "And well I really want to go, but not alone…ohh please say you will go! Pleazzzzzzz?" The puppy dog eyes reallyyy made it hard to say no buttttt yeah im mean like that.

"Uh sorry Ella but that's kinda too much for me, ya know being the third wheel and what not."

"No no no! You can bring Fang!" She chirped looking proud, "By the way, I love the nickname..it fits him, but anywho you two should totally come. Please Max!…I'm scared to go by myself..I really like Iggy but.." I caught her eyes and felt a smile urge its way on my face.

"Ella..if it means that much to you…fine, ill come but only this one time and you soooo own me girl," I warned.

"Wonderful! I'll text you details later!..Oh and uh Fang was looking for you- bye!"

"Umm ok?" I said to her retreating form.._What's going on? Iggy and Ella? Fang and me? Woahh haha no no nooo- NO!_ Whipping out my phone, I quickly texted Fang.

_Hey, Ells said you were looking for me..?_

**Uhh..no**

_What?! Wth..what is up with those two?_

**Who?**

_Iggy and Ella_

**Idk**

_Ugh Fang -_- Ella mentioned going on a not date with Iggy.._

**What?! No way, she would have told me.**

_Um maybe not cuz she just told me_

**…**

_She wanted me to come with her_

**On a date?**

_Not a date, she said it would be ok cuz apparently you were coming 2_

**What? Since when?**

_No clue..something is up_

**Definitely..well I g2g 2 class. Meet me at my car after 15/16.**

_Mk, see ya- keep an eye out for suspicion!_

**Right..and Max?..have a good rest of the day**

_Thanks Fang, you too _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxxo

"Ughhhh today was the definition of sucky," I groaned as I hopped into Fang's car.

"You say that everyday Max," Fang pointed out as he started the car.

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing. So you feeling better? No barfing in the car okay?"

"I feel fine Fang! Now spill about Iggy and Ella!"

"Honestly, I have no idea what date you are talking about! Ella has never expressed an interest in Iggy."

"Maybe that's cuz one you and him are not on speaking terms, two why would she tell her brother if she liked a dude, three-"

"Ok ok I get it," He sighed while running a hand through his hair. It made him look so young and vulnerable for a change, it was actually quite cute. He turned to me just in time to catch a glimpse of the smile on my lips. "What?"

"Nothing," I murmured turning to the window. "So what's your mum making tonight?"

"Psh is that all you think about? Food?" He asked with a snicker, "Tonight is taco night though."

"Ooo yummy,"

"But considering what happened last night, maybe you should settle for soup."

"Psh ok daddy," I mocked instantly feeling my smile slip.

"…Max…about your..about Jeb..don't you think we should talk?" I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes, leaned my head against the window, and held my breath then let it come out in a rush.

"There isn't anything to talk about Fang…what happened..it happened, you can't change that."

"But what happened Max? That's what I want to know..how bad did that f-ing bas-"

"Want that truth?! Bad Fang, he hurt me bad but its over so why bring it up!?"

"Because I deserve to know?"

"Why?!"

"Why?! Because I do- I care Max,"

"It you care then just drop it.."

"Max-" But he fell silent at the turn of my head. I couldn't do this, I can't remember this soon..it hurt too much. As we pulled into the drive, I climbed out and head for the door. When Fang shut it behind us, I started to make my way upstairs.

"I'm going to take a nap..wake me for dinner?"

"Sure Max," He said not meeting my eyes. _I'm hurting him and he doesn't deserve it.._

In my new room, I undressed and then threw on a tank top and pj shorts and peeled back the covers ready to indulge in the warm fuzziness my blankets had to offer.

Xoxoxoxoxxxxoo

_Lips harshly pressed against my neck, I felt teeth scrape at my skin. I hurt, but the pain didn't subside. The tearing of clothing filled my ears and tears prickled at my eyes. "Stop..oh please, stop!" But it didn't. A hand crept to my side and rested on my ribs while the other was wrapped around my neck. Two legs were firmly planted on either side of my hips which planted my down. Another rip, another tear. Another drunken kiss, another scar. Then-_

I woke up with jolt. My body was trembling and soaking with beads of sweat, my heart pounding as were my ears..they still heard the gentle sound of ripping. Tearing rolled down my cheeks and as I tried to pull my knees up to my chest I stopped. My stomach, it was burning, aching with such a fierceness I thought I might puke again. Then came a stabbing pain, one that made me cry out this time. Pain, that's all I felt, that's all that consumed me- pain.

"Max? Max you ok?" Called a voice from downstairs but I ignored it. Something was wrong, majorly wrong. I shifted, gasped in pain, but somehow I managed to throw back the covers and the sight I saw stole the breath from my lungs. Then Fang came barreling in.

"What the heck Max! I called and you-" His eyes widened at the sight of me in bed in a shocked, horrified state. "MUM! MUM!" Fang yelled from the doorway, "Come here! Quick!"

But I saw nothing of the scene that was folding out before me.

All my eyes were focused on was the red blood staining the once white bed sheets.

* * *

There ya go people! I know right?! It's like omg! I hope you enjoyed and if you did: tell me! I'm getting no comments and i wont lie, i am kinda...ok reallyyy bummed. if i told you i cry in a corner all the time due to the lack of comments will if make you feel guilty enough to drop me a line? Pretty please? I love hearing from you guys! Leave suggestions, reviews, comments- anything down below. And once again thank you for taking the time to read this..cough the only thing that would make it better is if i got feedback cough ;) Haha im serious about this! Cmon make my day XD Sighh anywayyy, your new goal: pass on a warm, friendly smile today- a simple smile goes a long way :) ~LoneRose 3


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"Deep breathes Max, it's ok, just relax honey," Crooned Doctor M's soft voice. It sounded so faint, so far away that I had to strain to ear it. It was so hard though, all my ears were filled with was panic. "Shhh its going to be alright."

"W-what's wrong with her?!" With his mask gone, his face was easily read - frightened.

"Nick get out of the room! Max I'm going to prop you up ok? It may hurt so…"

"Ahhh," I hissed making Fang's eye widen even larger. I didn't know who was more shocked and scared, him or me.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!"

"Nick- leave now!"

"Not until you tell me-"

"Nicholas!-"

"Ahh..umm guys…" I hissed through clenched teeth, "Hate to break it up, but a little help here?"

"Nick leave," Doc M. grounded out as she hurried to my side.

"No," I managed, " It's ok..Fang can stay."

"Sighh fine..F-Nick go and grab towels," She ordered, "Quite a few of them…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxooooo

"So wait a minute," I said confused, "What exactly happened?"

"Well I can't be for sure..there are still..other factor to consider.."

"Such as?" Fang inquired.

"Well..pregnancy," Doc M said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Fang yelled, his eyes livid because the only potential father would be..Jeb.

"I just want to be sure! Max you are going to have to go to the hospital for some tests just to be sure…" But I just sat without saying a word. Possibility pregnant? Impossib-…but then…then again I wasn't all that sure and this scared me. Had Jeb…I would remember though..right?! Just like my mum….

The tears came without notice. They streaked down my skin, but they didn't wash about the dirt hidden within me. I wasn't clean.

"Max honey," She began gently, "Did Jeb ever…hurt you?" Did he? "Hon you can tell me. If so we need to act, we need to get you into the hospital for tests." Tests? "Max you're shaking!" I am?

_Ripping, the sound of ripping. Hurt, the hurting all over. Lips, trying to cover mine. Hands, all over, places they shouldn't be. More hurt, more pain… What happened that night? Why is it so fuzzy? Was that Jeb? Was I…? Am I…?_

"For Gods sake answer her Max!" Fang was shaking from rage, his eyes tinted light pink. What he must think of me…

_Ripping, the sound of ripping. Hurt, the hurting all over. Lips, trying to cover mine. Hands, all over, places they shouldn't be. More hurt, more pain… What happened that night? Why is it so fuzzy? Was that Jeb? Was I…? Am I…?_

"Nick! Stop it- you aren't help it! Darling…it's ok. You can tell us, we can help you."

_Ripping, the sound of ripping. Hurt, the hurting all over. Lips, trying to cover mine. Hands, all over, places they shouldn't be. More hurt, more pain… What happened that night? Why is it so fuzzy? Was that Jeb? Was I…? Am I…?_

…

Xoxoxoxoxo

After that little scene, life was hard. I stopped talking, stopped eating, I stopped living. I sat huddled in a ball on my bed, not crying, not blinking, and only barely breathing. I could hardly stand to look at myself, to even think , or even see or hear either Fang or his mother. All I thought was one word: tainted.

Tainted.

A few more days passed just like the ones before until Mrs. M literally dragged me out of bed with the help of Fang. I was dressed, thrown in the car, drove to the clinic, and pushed off into the grasps of unfamiliar doctors that were ready to find out my secrets. Secrets that were etched deep, secrets that were unholy. My secrets. The ones I would live with forever and take to my grave.

"Miss Ride? I am Doctor Anderson. We are going to start with a simple procedure-…"

_A hand yanked my hair back, I gasp out in pain. A snicker then he grabs my chin with his hand. He roughly kisses me. I struggled, he slaps me._

"- for rape….."

_I start to cry, tears blur my vision. I plead for him to stop. He doesn't._

"And check for pregnancy and make sure no STDs are present-…."

_Ripping. Tears. Pain._

It all leads or one thing.

Rape.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxo

"Miss Ride," Started the doctor. I was sitting his office, alone ready to receive the worst of news., "As you know we have your tests results….and well here we are. First and for most- you are not pregnant and even more important there is no trace that your have been violated in any kind of way..you were not raped by your father in other words. I realize this is a lot but I would like to-…"

I'm clean, untainted….

"The bleeding was result of extreme stress. It is a common thing that happens among woman such as yourself, the stress is so much the body starts to react with symptoms such a nausea, sickness, cramping, fatigue, and bleeding. Most of the time girls come in here thinking they are with child, but when really its just that-….."

I'm….I'm ok…..I'm not…omg thank you lord- I'm clean!

The rest of his words weren't heard but when Mrs. M came in, by the look on her face, I knew something was up.

"As I was saying," Looking at Mrs. M, "A social worker will have to get involved." He glanced at me and I did my best to avoid his gaze.

"Max…why didn't you tell me?"

"I….."

"….Ahem well legal actions will have to be taken. With that kind of abuse, Jeb can be put in jail and Max taken from his..care. The scars speak for themselves and once the judge has proof of abuse, "Motioning to me, "Jeb will go away for a long time…"

"Where will she go? She's staying with us, isn't it possible she can stay-"

"You will have to take to a social worker Val, but most likely she will be put in the care of the closest living relative or a foster home..im sorry." Move?

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"I don't know Val….."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoooo

"So what's wrong? Are you ok? What was with all the bleeding? What about-"

"Nick stop hounding her!" This was the first time the silence had been broken since we had arrived home. Fang didn't yet know anything and it obviously was getting to him, but he's not the only one.

"Max please!" His eyes were pleading but to tell him? I couldn't…

"Max we need to talk about where you are going to go…"

"What?!" Fang yelled.

"Do you have any close relatives?" She asked ignoring him. Was she really just going to send me off like that?

Just then my grandma came to mind, her letter inviting me to come stay…it's like she knew all along.

"No.." I lied. I couldn't leave- I wouldn't.

"SIghhh…well…we'll talk in the morning. Go get some rest." Sleep? Easy for her to say.

But like a good teenage I tried, yet utterly failed. I tossed and turned until I heard a faint tapping at my door.

"Max?" Whispered Fang as he poked his head through my door.

"Yeah?"

"Can..we talk?"

"…sure.." But we just sat there in silence until he finally spoke up.

"That day..in the bathroom…he did that to your back," It wasn't a question- he knew Jeb had done that so I just nodded my head.

"Oh Max…." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest.

How did everyone expect me to leave?

How was I suppose to just walk away from 'this'?

* * *

Ughhhh sorry it was short and kinda ehh- today was just one of those realllyyy sucky days, anyone else feeling me? Gotta hate those, but anywho once i say new comments my day got a little brighter so thank youuu! (And thanks for the cookie lol) But keeps commenting! it gives me inspiration to keep going and..yeah hahaha just make sure you comment ..or else -_- ;) ;) Haha new goal for today: compliment someone today! whether it be the way they act, look, or dress say something nice to them! Make thier day bright like mine was when i saw comments ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: **

He pulled me into his arms and rested his head on top of mine while his sweet words floated down to my ears. The sound of his voice, the way it tickled my ear made thrilling chills run down my spine. These are the moments that you have to cherish and hold forever, when it's just you and him, together and happy. He pulls back, looks into my eyes with love filling his dark orbs, and whispers

I lov-

"MAX GET UP!" Then I woke up. Sighh.. A girl can only wish. Fang stuck his head in my door, his frown very evident. "Get up. I leave in 5 with or without you," He threw at me. He had been so distant lately. It all started when that social worker came by..I think her name was Anne? Mrs. M and her knew each other I guess but ever since then, things had been funny between us. I found more pleasure in hanging out with Ella rather than him, in fact Ella and I had become good friends during the time Fang seemed to shun me out of his life. I won't lie, it kinda hurt. After all this time we finally started to get along..then I, well I kinda started- "Max! NOW!"

"Screw you," I mumbled to wherever he was but apparently he had heard me because within seconds he came storming into my room.

"Frankly I am fricken sick of your sass so cut it out or find another ride, ok?!"

"Psh," Rolling my eyes, I sat up letting the blanket fall aside revealing my light pink tank top which, from the way Fang's eyes widened, he found pleasure in seeing me in- ugh guy's are such pervs, "Whatever." His eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, go mooch of someone else, I've had enough."

"Fine. Now will you please leave so I can get dressed then find some other poor soul to torture with my simple request of being driven to school."

"Smarta-"

"Hey you two, better be off soon. It's getting pretty late isn't it?" Mrs. M asked as she came up the stairs and heard us talking. "Max, there is bacon and eggs in the kitchen and cookies for you to take to lunch..oh and Fang don't forget to take out the garbage." Grumbling, Fang left my room and after I heard the door slam, I heard him start up his engine then leave. _Jerk._

I reached out for my phone and scrolled down my contacts looking for my next victum..what? I had to get to school somehow- it was like a 25 minute walk from here! And this girl walk that?..ehh well not today, too lazy._ Hmm..a no to Nudge, Ella takes the bus, Mrs. M leaves pretty soon and guess who isn't even ready yet, Iggy haha n-o, hmm..Dylan?_ Taking a chance, I let my fingers fly over the keyboard.

**Hey, Dylan I know I sound like a total moocher, but could you possibly be willing to give me a ride?** Oh please say yes. At the gentle 'bing' I looked down back at my phone with only a few seconds passing by.

_Oh hey Max, haven't talked to you in a while J And sure, I'd love to_. Saved!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXOxo

"Hey," I huffed as I jumped into Dylan's car. He had said 15 minutes, yeah no try like 7! I had thrown on a pair of jeans which, shhh don't tell, where Ella's so um..they were kinda tight in the rear but not in a bad, nasty way, just in a way I hate looking then I had just a simple black tee which had proven to be very stupid considering it was pretty chilly out. Nice right? Cold, badly dressed, messy hair..but I had chocolate chip cookies and what gets me is Dylan says the unexpected.

"Hey..you look pretty..ahem I mean, you never wear your hair like that. It looks nice, you should do it more."

"Uh…thank you?"

"Hahaha Max," He laughed flashing me that one million dollar pearly, white smile, "When someone compliments you, you're suppose to accept it nicely with a pleasant 'thanks' not 'uh thank you?" He teased. Oh God I really hope I am not blushing.

"I'm not one to, ya know, get compliments often so I guess I don't take them very well," I snorted..very ladylike..

"What?" His brow and nose scrunched up, yet he still looked like pure perfection. Now if I had done that it would have been scary, but him..nothing could flaw his.. Well his 'beauty'. "I don't believe for a second that you, Maximum Ride, don't get compliments from all the gents at school."

"Psh what gents? All we have is jocks, players, geeks, emos, pervs, crack-heads, and weirdos- no gents that I know of," I scoffed.

"Ahhh Max, you underestimate my race."

"Your race? As males? Well yeah! Guys are stupid, end of story."

"Aww Max you're hurting me here." He threw out his lip making a fake pout in what I am guessing was suppose to make me feel guilty, but we both just ended up laughing in the end. Dylan was just like that. He calmed me, made me laugh. Dylan was cool like that and besides that killer smile and looks, he had the voice of an angel.

As we pulled in the parking lot, I automatically scanned the vast amount of people scattered around the school grounds for my flock. I finally spotted but surprisingly Fang was there too. _Hmm.._ Just as I was about to open my door, Dylan stopped and got out and opened the door for me.

"Malady," He said in a British accent with that heart throbbing smile while holding out his hand. He really did know how to get to a girl..Fang really should take lessons- I mean what?!

"Hahaha Dylan," I laughed taking his hand. "Why thank you kind sir."

"Anything for the pretty lady," He said with a wink.

"OMG Max you are finally here! Get you skinny butt over here! Zomg love those jeans, where did you get them, I love them! We so need to go shopping together soon and buy some- mmm mm mmm!" Guess who.

"Haha that girl," Snickered Dylan. Together we had our way over towards the group and when I looked up, I felt as if a spotlight was shinning bright on us. Every pair of eyes were straining to catch our every move- uh creepy much?

"Umm hey guys," I said to the group once we got over to them.

"Hey, loovvee those jeans," Smirked Ella.

"Yeahh about that-"

"Hahaha no it's cool besides you look great in them!"

"Yeah makes your butt look even better Maxie," Joked Iggy making Gazzy start laughing.

"Iggy!" Scolded Angel, "You look awesome like always Max, don't listen to him," She finished by shooting a glare at Iggy and Gazzy. All the while Fang said nothing, just kept his eyes on Dylan and I standing close together.

"Oh snap, I forgot," Dylan began turning to me, "I figured you forgot your hoodie since I got there early which I apologize for, so here," He grabbed the hems of his hoodie and pulled it over his head exposing a very, very toned torso. Oh my gosh Max- Do Not Start Blushing! "Here," He said holding it out to me. _Omg.._

"Umm..thanks Dylan. I'll give it back to you in choir."

"Don't worry about it, keep it as long as you need it. Oh and I can take you home it you want..that's if you don't have another ride already..do you?"_ Do I?_

"..No..that would be great, thanks Dylan. Well see ya in choir," I said with a wave, "Bye guys! See ya'll at lunch."

XoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxo

"So what's up with you and Dylan?" Ella asked me later in the day. I had just finished at my locker when she found me, now we were walking to the lunch room. Did people really thing something was 'going on' between us?! Psh haha funny.

"Hahaha uh no? Ella c'mon!"

"I'm totally serious Max! I see him checking you out, like, all the time. No joke. He likes you..do you like him?"

"Ells I barely know the guy! Cut me some slack girl."

"Well if you would have seen what we saw-"

"Which was?"

"You being fashionably late, Dylan bringing you, you walking with him, you taking his hoodie..do I need to go on?"

"Ells that was all nothing!" I groaned.

"Was it?" She turned to me and pulled me aside, "Cause to me it doesn't look like nothing..neither does Dylan considering he is coming towards us right now staring straight at you," She giggled. I turned and sure enough there was Dylan in all his glory.

"Hey Ella, Maximum..hello," He gushed.

"Hi Dly..umm oh there's Nudge. Catch you later Max," She said then quickly raced off towards "Nudge" _Sneaky little girl. _

"What's up?"

"Awww nothing much, just wanted to see what you were up to," He replied as we started walking to the cafeteria.

"What's the sudden interest?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hahaha who said anything about sudden? It has definitely been here the whole time..I just never made myself known until rightttt…now," He stopped me a few feet in front of my flock's lunch table, where Fang was oddly at again just like this morning. Dylan took a deep breath then looked into my eyes earnestly. "Max..easiest way to say this is I like you and I am really hoping you will go out with me soon, not as in a date but more like just hang out. What do you say? Will you make a poor, lonely guy happy? You pick where." I stood there for a second then burst out laughing and only stopped when I realize he wasn't joking.

"Woahh..you really are serious," I said shocked.

"Haha yeeahhh I kinda am."

"Ohh.."

"Well what do you say?"

"Uhh.." I bit my lip praying this moment would end soon. Shifting foot to foot I considered him.

"Max! Get your booty over here!" Yelled Iggy.

"Umm sure, I guess we can hang sometime," I finally said shooting a glance over at my table. Everyone was intently watching us once again, even Fang who wore a deep frowning glare.

"Great! How about tonight? Like 8 o'clock? Or is that-"

"No that's just right. 8 o'clock."

"Great! See you in choir. Oh and I'll come to your locker after 15/16 to take you home." To top it all off, he flashed his smile making me smile in return._ Ohh myy.._

"About time dude! What did he want anyway and why isn't he sitting with us?" asked Iggy while stuffing his face with pizza- he is SO gross.

"I don't know, maybe he has to go somewhere Igs."

…

"Sooooo…you never said what he wanted," Iggy pointed out.

"I am well aware of that Iggy-"

"ZOMG he totally asked you on a date didn't he?! OMG OMG OMG Max that is sooooooo cute! I call dibs on fixing you up into date material oh not that you don't look great now, it's just that for dates you have to get dressed up and put make up on and- mm mmmm mm mmmm!"

"Nudge! It isn't a date!" I yelled over her rambling.

"Awww," Moaned Ella.

"We are simply hanging out. End of story."

"Surrreeeee that's what they allele say," Iggy teased.

"Yeah that is what they all say considering you said the same thing when you "hung out" with Ella last weekend," I pointed out. Oh bam- the blushed exploded on his face while Ella covered her face. Oh burnnn.

"So I take it you won't be needing a ride back to my house," Stated Fang out of nowhere emphasizing 'his house' and not saying 'home' like usual.

"Yeah, that's right. Dylan is driving me home."

"How sweet of him," He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Look you're the one that did this so-"

"I did nothing."

"You so did! You got all pissy this morning for God only knows why!"

"Well excuse me for having to wait on you hand and foot, day and night Princess."

"Screw you! You know what I think? You're jealous!" And Maximum Ride has just crossed the line.

"Jealous? Of him? Psh that would be the day! He's a desperate loser that goes around playing every girl in this school, you are too blind obviously to see that. So jealous? I think not besides why would I be jealous," He snorted gesturing towards me.

"Excuse me?!"

"Fang leave her alone," Grounded out Iggy.

"Psh whatever. Go fall in love then get dumped Ride, see if I care, just don't come crying to me when it happens."

…So he obviously wasn't jealous…

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoooooo

"Woahhh you look like you hit rock bottom within the past hour. Was it choir? I missed the solos today, had to sort something out," Dylan blathered on once I got in the car. I just wanted to get home. I didn't want to talk to Dylan about this, I didn't want to ride home with Dylan, and I didn't even what to hang out with Dylan tonight.

"Naw..I'm just..tired," I lied.

"Oh well that's not so bad, although you may want to get some rest before tonight; we are going to have fun later." Yeah I'm sure we are.

"Mmm not so talkative? Well that's ok, I'll fill in for you…blah blah…" But I just toned him out and what felt like millenniums, we finally got "home".

"See you later, can't wait for tonight." He called as I got out of his car.

"Yeah,,me too," I said half-heartedly and waved goodbye. I had to try my best to get through tonight. But seeing Fang as soon as I step through the doorway didn't help.

"Mum isn't home so cook your own dinner if you're hungry because I'm not doing it." He said over his shoulder as he fell onto the couch. Ignoring him, I went straight upstairs to my still plain room. I really need to do something with this. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door then Ella's head popped through.

"Hey girl..I was wondering if you wanted help getting ready for tonight."

"I was thinking about not going actually," I admitted feeling only slightly guilty.

"What?! Ugh this is about Fang isn't it? Max if you want to get back at him, let me make you over. I guarantee it will work wonders between you two."

"…Ugh..well….."

And so it began.

She brushed and tugged, applied and wiped, this and that, that and this until an hour and a half she was finally done. What I found in the mirror stunned me. She had curled my brownish locks, applied a light coat of lips gloss, lined my eyes in black eyeliner, and brought out my eyes with green eyeshadow..it made me look..mature, pretty even. She then brought out a pair of my tight black skinny jeans, a cute green top, and a pair of flats and bam- a new Max was born.

As I raced down the stairs to go get something to eat after she was done, I felt really good like this was something was meant to do. And me being me not paying attention, I ran into Fang..literally.

"Dang it Max! Watch where yo-…." He began to say but then caught sight of me and slowly stopped, "Woahh.." His mouth went partly agape and his eyes crept up my body starting at my feet.

Oh I _so_ just proved you wrong Fangy- you are _so_ jealous.

* * *

There ya be! Hope ya liked it..was kinda long- i couldn't find a place to stop XD Well ya'll know the drill- tell me what you think! Please leave any comments, suggestions, or reviews you have :) :) Thank you, thank you, and thank you for all those who have been leaving comments, you guys make my life :) And thanks for all those who have been loyal to this story, it means a ton! Love you all! ~LoneRose 3 p.s.- sorry if there are grammar errors..i can't go back through, my poor eyeballs are killing me XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

"Max," Dylan said breathless at the sight of me, "You look..absolutely stunning."

"Haha thanks Dylan," _Act smooth Maximum; c'mon, you got this_, "So where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise," He said with a sly smile, "Come on beautiful."

"Max wait!" I turned to find Fang beside me, a look of desperation in his sad eyes, "Don't go Max..I..I love you- you belong with me, not him."

Psh only in my dreams.

Dylan led the way and I forced myself not to look back at what could have been. I had to walk on..with Dylan.

"Seriously though, where are we going?" I asked once in the car with him.

"Nosy little thing aren't we?"

"Well ye-"

"I though we would have a little fun tonight, just you and me."

"Right..so wher-"

"Oh man, did I tell you..oh sorry for interrupting, but did I tell you about football practice today? Funniest thing happened in the locker room…." _I really have to endure like two, three hours of 'this'? Kill. Me. now._ "Then Danny Watz came in and oh man and was like…," _Why can't I ever get a guy that actually likes me? Is it because of who I am? Am I not pretty enough? Seriously?! Why always losers!? Sam now Dylan and sure Dylan is really, really cute but will that make up for anything?_ "Hahaha oh dude it was freaking funny, you had to have been there….ahem so how was your day?" _No, definitely not making up for anything. But then I thought of jerk-bag-Fang..I had to make this work._

"Uh..bad?"

"Aww why babe?"

"Hello?! I just saw you like an hour ago and told you my day sucked!"

"…oh right, I remember. Spanish test gone bad right?"

"…I'm not even in Spanish!"

"Hahaha I knew that, it was a joke babe relax. So ahem did I really inspire you to dull up? You really do look fantastic Max."

"Thanks," I muttered looking out the window. _Why couldn't Fang say that? Did he even think that? Psh who am I kidding, he is probably still into prissy bimbo Lisa._ All that happened between us, it was all gone as if it never happened in the first place.

"Im serious, you look beautiful with make-up on." So I look ugly with it off? Thanks 'dude'

Oh yeahhh-tonight would be..interesting.

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

"Hahahahaha omg did you see that?!" Oh. My. God. If I had to endure five more minutes of this, this idiotic moron I think I will burst in tears then jump out of a window!

"Ha-ha..yeah," I said will all the enthusiasm I could muster..which wasn't much at all. _Fang, Fang, Fang,_ "Umm I have to pee..be right back," I whispered to him softly trying my best not to annoy anyone in the movie theater..although Dylan was probably on everyone's death wish list already…

"Want me to come?" He whispered in my ear, his breath caressing my skin. WTH?!

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Ya know…" He wiggled his eyebrow then winked and then it dawned on me.

"GROSS- NO!"

"SHHHHH!" Oh snap..oops. Now the crowd hates me too.

"Haha c'mon Maxie," He whined. He inched closer, so close his nose nuzzled my neck then ever so softly his lips found my neck and that odd yet familiar feeling surfaced. As my breath caught, I forgot all about "going to the bathroom". "Max…" He pulled back, a sly smile on his lips, "Let's blow this joint. C'mon."

And me being the stupid girl follows him.

He takes me back to his car and once we are both in, he starts the engine without looking at me. Silence then-

"Maxie, you ever been kissed?"

"Umm yeah?" I said with a twang of 'duh' in my voice. We were driving slowly down a long, eerie road. It was dark out, trees surrounding both sides of the road and suddenly I felt closed off..closed in.

"Ever make out?" A breath in, a breath out. _It's ok Max, just breath. This is Dylan..only Dylan..he's not..him._

"Uh..what? Oh y-yeah…can you open a window? It's really hot in here Dylan.." Everything is moving in closer and closer. _Get out of there Max! Now!_

"Oh Max we're gonna have so much fun toni-"

"Ahhhhhh!" At the sound of my scream Dylan swerved eliciting another scream out of me. What the hell is wrong with you Max?! One side of me was asking..but the other just kept repeating- get out, get out, get out!

"What the fu-..fudge was that?!" Closing in..no air..no space. I looked over at him expecting someone else, someone sinister and evil, but it was Dylan sitting there. _Chill out! It's just Dylan._

"Oh my God… Dylan I am so sorry…can..can you just take me home?" I pleaded. Memories were flashing all throughout my mind, scary ones, hurtful ones, ones id like to forget yet cant

"Aww Max," He began to whine but then suddenly agreed. "Alright, just let me stop at this shop up here. I'll only be a minute." But it ended up being like over ten.

He came out laughing with a group of people then spotted the car and broke off with them.

"Took you long enough. What happened to five min-"

"Aww just shut up ok?" He spat. I froze. Dylan never once snapped at me. I looked back over at the group of guys he was within noticed each one held in their hand a brown bottle- beer.

"Damn it! You were drinking in there weren't you?!"

"No of course not Maxie.."

"Omg move over- im driving."

"Just one kiss babe, just one. Make me a happy man," He seductively said, his smile although a little woozy it was full blown.

"Move now or im leaving," I grounded out.

"Naww you wont leave..now come here." He pulled me close and I could smell the faint smell of beer on his breath, it made me want to gag but I held the reflex in. "Please Max..just one," His lips didn't wait for permission. They pressed against mine in an urgent manner that made me want to throw up..but at the same time I wanted to embrace it. He released me and looked in to my eyes. All the glaze was gone, it was all Dylan now and that scared me. I wanted out. Now.

"Dylan stop it."

"Oh no ya don't baby doll, you're mine tonight. Nick screwed himself over hahaha took little old Lisa from me and in return, I got you." _What? He…oh my God…_ I pushed away from him and jumped out of the car and pull my phone from my pocket and dialed Fang's number….

"Hello?" It was a high pitch screechy voice.

"Where's F-Nick?"

"Psh he's..a little busy right now. So go away."

"Lisa I swear to God put Nicholas on the phone now!-"

"Ohhhh no ya don't!" Dylan snatched the phone from my hand, pressed the 'end' button, and stuffed the phone in his pocket. "Max now c'mon darlin, don't be like this. We were supposed to have fun hon. We're still having fun right?"

"No we are not! Not give me my phone back Dylan. You're being hit with alcohol right now and I want to go home."

"Maxie..only way you're getting back home is through me..but you have to pay up first." He takes a step closer, I take one back.

Then I take off running.

"Max! I was only kidding! C'monnn, I promise to take you straight home! Maxxx! MAX!"

But I was long gone.

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

At approximately midnight, I finally came up to Nick's house. Mrs. M was working night shift and Ella was spending the night at Nudge's so it was just good old Fang..and probably Lisa. I strided up to the door, opened it, slammed it shut then stormed inside. Fang was lying on the couch watching TV looking like there wasn't a care in the world. He looked up briefly then went back to the show he was watching as I just stood there in the archway.

"So how was your date?" He asked snidely.

"Like you care," I spat, "Better question is how was yours?!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked bored.

"You know perfectly well! And that's a lot for answering my call!"

"My phone as been right here the whole time- no one ever called!" He said looking perplexed.

"Damn it Fang!" Tears were building up, something I did react to well. Do not cry in front of him.

Epic Fail.

"I needed you!" I hiccuped while a tear rolled down my cheek, "But you weren't there! You promised you would always be there but you weren't!" Before he could respond, I turned and ran out of the room and ran to my sanctuary and threw myself on the bed.

"Why me?" I asked the nothingness, "Why..?" I looked over at the mirror hung on the wall and shut my eyes tight. Anger was filling my veins, pure rage. Why me?! I stood up and with angry strides; I went to the bathroom and scrubbed the makeup off my face leaving it red and splotchy. I ripped off my clothes and dug through my drawer for pjs but the tears had blurred my vision so bad I couldn't even see..so I just sat down and cried. Pathetic? Believe me I agreed. My sobbing didn't cease, not even when my door cracked open and Fang came and kneeled before me.

"Max?" He asked gently, "Max what's wrong?! What happe- did Dylan do something?!" He pulled me up and had a sharp intake of breath when he saw I was only wearing undergarments. Trying his best to advert his eyes, he set me on my bed and rummaged through my drawers for pjs but found none.

"Hang on one sec." He came back with a pair of basketball short and a black tee and held them out for me then stood awkwardly with his back to me as I pulled them on.

"So.. what happened?" He finally asked after I was done. We both sat on my bed, our backs on the backboard. "Did he..hurt you?" Why was someone always asking me that? "Max..talk to me."

"How can I?! You blow me off one minute then expect me to spill my sorrows to you the next?!" I yelled outraged.

"I haven't ignor-"

"Yes! Yes you have! You let me all alone with him, he could have…"

" . ?!" He growled, "Did he touch you?!"

"That's none of your-"

"Yes it is!"

"He.."

"He what!?"

"He..kissed me- that's all," I said keeping my eyes down.

"Is it?…Did you..you know, want him too?"

"Well..at first yeah, but then..not at all. I..I don't know what happened. Everything can back like a flood and I started panicking, I saw Jeb there next to me and I flipped! He..oh I don't know..he said stuff, but that's probably only cuz he was a little drunk and-"

"He was drunk?! He is going to die! That little son of a-"

"Fang stop it!"

"How can you tell me to stop after what he di-"

"Shh..just…please don't leave me. Stay with me tonight." As the words fell from my lips, I instantly regretted them. Fang visibly stilled, evidence of being uncomfortable. He began biting his lip and got up and eyed the door.

"Never mind," I said in a rush, "It's ok, ill be fine. Goodnight Fang."

"No Max, im staying here with you tonight because that's where I belong,"

Yeah- if only.

I pulled the covers up and turned my back to him and felt the last tear roll down my cheek went I heard his soft footsteps walk from my room. _Why me?_ I snuggled into the pillow, but found it hopeless. Sleep was so far away. Dylan filled my mind making me shiver.

Just as I closed my eyes to rid unwanted thoughts from my mind, I felt pressure on my bed and shot up with a yelp.

"Shh, it's just me..scoot over!" Whispered a voice..Fang.

"What are you doing?!" I scream whispered back at him.

"Staying with you tonight," He whispered matter of factly.

"You're? You don't have to.."

"Yes I do..you need me to, so I am."

"Oh...well..thank you Fang."

"You're welcome Max," He whispered as he pushed me over.

"Why are we whispering?!"

"I don't know," He said with a smirk in his voice, "Maybe because we are both in the same bed together and-"

"Yeah ok I get you," I rushed to shush him-akward. His deep chuckle warmed me and I already felt relaxed. Would tomorrow be like this? Or would we be back to being enemies? I hated this on/off thing we had going. I wish..we could just stay like this.

"Goodnight Fang," I said into the darkness. He stayed quiet for a second then shifted so his hands found my waist and pulled me to his chest then whispered into my hair.

"Goodnight Max, sweet dreams."

* * *

Dylan is such the dirt bag- ugh ya just gotta hate him. Comments people? That one was a bit rushed (school has me stressing) so sorry for that, but nonetheless whatcha thinking? Suggestions anyone? Ya'll know how i adore comments..unless they're 'this sucks!' comments cuz if ya think that dont read it simple as that, but ya'll have been awesome so don't worry XD Tell me what you think! And for inspiration for your day..only half being serious..live by this famous aphorism: Well done is better than well said...any of you smarties know who said that without cheating? Hint: He said it about..ehh 225 years ago and he was a president..but not only that ;) Toodles for now ~LoneRose :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: **

_It was a bright, sunny day, so pretty outside that we had to have an adventure stated my mum. So hand in hand we made our way to the beach our matching pink and yellow bathing suits ready to take on some fun which is exactly what we did. After building the greatest sandcastle you will ever whiteness, mum and I splashed out way into the water, giggling and grinning along the way. Call me lame, but life felt amazing right at that moment, everything was perfectly perfect. I perk up suddenly, I'm not really sure why, and squint through the brilliant sun's rays. There, across the gritty sand was a figure, a boy perhaps? I rake my brain. I have seen this boy somewhere before..but where? I wade out of the water to get a better look of him, but he ducks away. All I see is a glimpse of raven hair. I stand there puzzled momentarily but shake thoughts of the mysterious boy out of my mind. _

Mmmmm. I roll over in my bed only to hit something hard and solid. _Oh I am so not in the mood for this._ I nudge whatever the intruding thing is with my shoulder in hopes it would magically go "poof" but no luck. _If it wouldn't leave, ill make it suffer…muhaha._ I snake an arm out of my covers and slither over it. _Dang, can we say broad?_ I scooted closer and nuzzle into it. _Mmm comfy…Forget leaving, you're here to stay as my personal slave._

"Never knew you felt that way about me Max," I shot up to be greeted by Fang's overly cocky smile. _Shh..oot_… "I am truly touched. Your personal slave? And what exactly would you have me do?-"

"Fang!" I shrieked mortified.

"Yes Master?"

"Omg Fang stop it! And get out!"

"Mmm what if I said no?"

"Then you would get the whip, now leave!"

"Mmmm what if I said I'd enj-"

"Nicholas! Goodbye..c'mon before your mum comes up looking for you. What would you say?"

"..You had a bad dream and needed comforting?"

"Fang…omg haha you're an idiot."

"Thank you. Now hurry up and get dressed..and make sure to give my tee and shorts back!" He called from the hallway. _Psh tough lucky Fangy, doubt you'll ever see 'em again._

I hopped up, stretched, and headed for the bathroom. A new day, hopefully a good one...although I had a gut feeling telling me it won't be. Between last night and Dylan in general…yeah there was gonna be trouble especially if Fang got involved. Peachy.

I stepped into the shower, relishing the heat and thoughts began bouncing off the walls of my brain. _Oh how my life has changed within these long weeks. I have been blessed with such wonderful people. What if grandma sends for me and I have to leave? What will I do? Will I ever get a boyfriend? Woah where did that one come from? Weird Max… _I shut the water off but just stand there letting water drops fall from my skin. My fingers trace the ugly scar on my stomach and I grimace._ Where's Jeb right now? What's he doing? Does he feel any remorse at all?_

"Max! I don't have all day!" Called Fang. Ugh boys.

Xovxovxovxovxovxovxovxovxooo 

Fang pulled in at his usual parking spot and we both hopped out together and made our way to the flock. They we finally getting use to seeing him around, yet they were still wary especially Iggy.

"Yo Maximum. What's going on?" Iggy asked once we reached them.

"Not much Igs…where's Ella?" I asked with a discrete wink which caused him to look away.

"Here I am! Hi Max. I missed you at breakfast…actually mum and I missed both of you at breakfast," Ella said with question in her eyes.

"Uh..haha really? Yeah I was pretty tired last night," I forced laughed then elbowed Fang in the ribs when he started chuckling behind me.

"What's so funny Fangy boy?" Iggy piped up, "Maxie's alibi got a flaw in it?"

"Well as a matter of fact," He started but just then Dylan walked up making a bee line for me.

"Max we need to talk," He said in a hush whisper for my ears only, but we all know Dylan struggles at the art of being quiet.

"I have nothing to say to you Dyl-" I began.

"Get the F away from her you douche bag!" Growled Fang as he came up to my side as if protecting me, "You have no right to even come near her so scram."

"Wtf?! I can do anything I want. Who do you think you are? Her protector?!" He scoffed in a snide tone.

"This is your only warning Dylan and I mean it. You ever hurt Max again, you're a dead man. Do us all a favor and leave her alone."

"And what if I don't? Whatcha gonna do emo boy? Write death poetry? Stab a voodoo doll?-"

"Walk away," Fang said in an even tone which was ever scarier then his angry one. All of us had cluttered together awaiting the next words as did a huge group of other students.

"Psh dude you are so…you can't tell me what to do ok? And what, you really think you can take me? I'm in football bro, I can bench-" In a swift movement that was totally unexpected, Fang lifted Dylan up and held him against a tree shocking all of us but most of all Dylan.

"I'm sure you can," Fang rumbled, "But so can I...correction I can outdo you any day, football or not."

"Then let's go!" Fang quirked a grin and dropped Dylan on the ground with a satisfying thud. Dylan brushed himself off with a frown, "Dude you scoffed my shoes! These are ficken Jordans!"

"Man up!" Cried Iggy from the crowd which earned him a shooting glance from Fang.

"Bring it football boy," Fang egged on.

"Oh you are so gone emo boy." Dylan lunged for Fang and Fang caught him..nono correction- Fang's fist caught him in the jaw and he landed like a ton of bricks. Fang looked down at his still form and rolled his eyes.

"Push-over," He muttered then grabbed my hand and pulled me from the crowd.

"Fang?!"

"C'mon, we have to scatter before the teachers come. Mum will kill me if she finds out I have been fighting again."

"Again?! Fang omg you punched him in the jaw, you could have broken it!"

"Yeah? So?"

"Omg Fang!" He jerked me to a stop, his face set.

"He hurt you and all you can do is think about oh poor him? Really Max?!" I stood there speechless for a second then regained myself.

"I didn't ask you to hit him!"

"He hurt you!"

"Yes, he did but that's doesn't mean you go ape and sock him! Geeze Fang you can get suspended for crying out loud. Don't you even care?"

"No..not really," He muttered looking away.

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Yes…yes I am," He said interlacing his fingers with mine, "He deserves so much more though."

"Fang." I warned.

"I wont. Now cmon before we get in trouble..class has probably already started."

"No kidding. See ya in class!"

Xovxovxovxovxovxovxovxovxooo 

As it happens, we were both late but whatever. We were currently in art sketching still lives which was rather boring if you ask me. I personally was much more entertained by sneaking glimpses at Fang. He really was good looking. His jaw was perfectly crafted and squared off. His nose slightly perched at the end. And those gorgeous eyes were so captivating that you could easily get lost in them.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," He said without looking up. Busted.

"I think I will," I muttered half-joking but in an instant took my phone out and snapped a picture of him.

"Hey!"

"Nick, please keep your voice down," Chided the teacher from her desk.

"You told me to," I pointed out.

"Quit your mooning and get to work."

"This is so boring though!"

"Just work Maximum."

"Geeze what's your problem? You didn't get in trouble for..ya know?"

"No."

"Then what is it?! Tell me!"

"I heard Lisa turned him down for Winter Formal-"

"Well you heard wrong!" He roared.

"Dang Fang chill out!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Oh but you can go around and bark orders to everyone else huh?"

"…that was different."

"Don't make excuses! Now tell me what's wrong…Fang I care so tell-"

"You care huh? Nice to know," He said with a bucket load of sarcasm.

"Yes I do!"

"Max just please leave me alone."

"Fine," I said hurt but I wouldn't let him know that, "You don't need to wait for me after school." And with that, I got up and left when the bell chimed.

I made it through the rest of my classes, but barely. Why can't I have a stable relationship with a guy? I headed for my locker trying my best to avoid everyone and quickly put my com in to have something fall at my feet. A lone red rose. I gently picked it up and held it to my nose, it smelled of sweet petals.

"Hey Max, I- omg where did you get a- did someone give that to you?! Zomg ELLA come here! Max got a rose!" Nudge yelled over the noisy hallway.

"OMG Max!" Gushed Ella, "That is soooo romantic! Who gave it to you?"

"I..I don't know," I said stupidly.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" They asked in union.

"It was in my locker."

"AWWWWWW!" They gushed together. I had to admit it was pretty cute. I had never gotten anything like this before..ever. It made me feel..all warm and fuzzy inside._ A secret admirer? Mmmm perhaps._

"Finally! I have been looking everywhere for you Ella. You never told me if you needed a ride home," Said Fang.

"Who cares about rides! Max found a rose in her locker! A red rose, isn't that the sweetest thing!?" Fang's eyes flicked to the sight of me holding the rose close to my nose and then he looked away.

"That's greats. Congrats Max. Now do you need a ride?"

"UGhhh Nick you are such a guy! No..Iggy and I are getting ice cream."

"I take that as a compliment and..ok..see ya." He turned to me, his eyes resting on the rose, "Do you still want a ride?"

"…Uhh..yeah if you don't mind."

"It's cool..cmon"

"Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder.

"BYE!" They called.

"Ahem so..who is the secret admirer?" Fang asked when we were in his car.

"I'm not sure actually."

"No?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

….

….

The buzzing from my back pocket made me jump and a pulled out my phone.

**Do you now see im sorry? Xoxo ~ Dylan.**

_…Was it him? Dylan? Psh no..couldn't have been..could it?_

"Let me guess..that's lover boy right now." He turned, his eyebrows high, slightly quirked and his lips set.

"..Max? You ok?" I've seen that look before.

_I was hopscotch jump roping on the sidewalk; it was midday, late summer. I decided I was so good I would try with my eyes closed so I went back to the beginning and started. I only made it half way before my foot got caught and I tripped causing me to fall and scrape my knee. I opened my eyes to find blood running down my leg and I instantly started wailing. _

_"Are you ok?" A voice asked. I wanted to yell at them, I was bleeding- of course I wasn't ok but a hand curled around mine and I suddenly felt comforted. I looked up and saw a boy about my age with dark eyes. _

_"Hey!" I said through my tears, "You're the boy at the beach."_

_"….so?"_

_"Max! Omg you're bleeding!" It was my mum. When I looked back, the boy was gone… but it felt as if his hand was still in mine._

"Max!" I shook my head startled then gasped. Fang was holding my hand.

"You!…No..Max get a grip..breath"

"Max omg what-"

"You were holding my hand! He was too!" I covered my cheeks with my hands and closed my eyes, "I fell and was bleeding. He held my hand then my mum came…his eyes…they were..black almost. I had seen him earlier..at the beach," I raised my head and looked over at Fang. He was still, his face white. "You..you reminded me of him…"

"…"

"Fang are you ok?"

"…I..uh….ahem im fine,"

"You sure? You're white."

"This boy.. What else do you remember about him," He asked ignoring me as he intensely focused on the road.

"Not much," I admitted, "Haha although he did once give a flower!"

"What?!" He forced out although I didn't noticed, I was too busy remembering.

_It was a year before my mum's accident, it was about eight or nine, summer time and I was out beneath the stars. They were brilliant that night. My mum was already asleep due to the excitement of my birthday party. He came out of nowhere. I was just gazing up at those beauties and bam he was beside me._

_"Hi," I said when I saw him. He had a tendency of popping out of nowhere to say hi._

_"Hi," He replied softly, "You look beautiful you know...the starlight makes you look like an angel." I was just about to say thank you for such a lovely compliment when he thrusted a flower at me and whispered a Happy Birthday then disappeared. I looked down at the flower._

_A red rose._

"-and I looked down at the flower- a red rose!" I finished with a smile, "It was the nicest thing ever."

"Really?" Asked Fang surprised looking at me.

"Fang watch the road! And yes…well either that or this," I said holding up the rose.

Rose.

A red rose.

I gasped. _Could…could he be back?_

"What? What is it?" Fang asked, his dark eyes wide.

"...Nothing..nothing at all," I said softly as my gaze felt his eyes and found the rose.

Was history repeating itself or was this just ironic?

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it! Sorry i haven't updated much, midterms were killing me but they are finally over! ^_^ but anywhooo, pleaz comment/ review and keep reading! :) have a lovely day ~LoneRose 3


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"Max!" Fang's voice rang out disrupting the peaceful silence and floated up to me where I was laying comatose on my bed with my nose buried in a thick book. "Dude didn't you hear me calling you?" He demanded, his figure lazily leaning on the door frame. When I didn't respond, he sauntered over and snatched the book from my hands throwing me into a fit of howling shrieks.

"FANG! Give it back!" With an evil grin he darted out of my reach and flips through the pages.

"Hahaha Oh. My. Goodness. The Maximum Ride is reading love stories?! Hahaha no way! Wait until Iggy hears about this, he is gonna die-"

"Fang give me my book back now! And Iggy isn't going to hear about this, got it?!" I snarled with a glare that could curdle milk. Unfortunately it didn't work on Fang.

"Psh right," He scoffed flipping his long hair out of his beautiful eyes, "Like I am gonna keep this from Iggy. Sorry Maxie, but this is just too good not to tell."

"Fang!"

"Max," He mocked. _Oh how I really hated him at times- times like this_. "Tell you what…I will make you a deal Maxie. I promise not to tell and I will give you your…romance infused book back if, and only if, you practice dancing with me."

"Dancing? You? Dance? That's really funny Fang, actually hilarious," I deadpanned forgetting all about the book.

"Alrighty then..ahem…" He randomly flipped open to a page in the book and began to read in a dramatic British accent that, as much as I hated to admit to myself, was heart wrenchingly adorable. "He grasped my hand in his and used it to pull me to his solid chest. His eyes of emeralds glistened as his head bent down; his lips ever so softly brushing against mine-"

"Stop! Give it back!" I screamed with a red face- from being embarrassed or angry, I don't know…probably both..

"I never took you for the romantic Maxie…It's surprisingly refreshing," He replied with the beginning of a cocky smile. _Oh how I hate you Fang…you and the darn sexy smile!_

"Fang," I groaned, "C'monnn…if I dance with you, will you give it back?"

"Haha I was only kidding Max, no what in H-E- double hockey sticks am I gonna dance with you."

"Wow cuz we're really in elementary school- who says that anymore?!"

"Wouldn't want to hurt your precious little mind with such mean language but then again I suppose this book has already corrupted you. Here, take the filth away."

"It isn't filth!" I counted, "It's…cute."

"Cute..?"

"Yes, cute."

"…Alright..anyway..I ahem was just wondering if you were going to try out for the upcoming play. You would make a good Serena you know; heaven knows you have the attitude." Snatching the book from his hand, I place upon my bedside and turned to him again.

"To be honest I haven't thought about it. Anyway even if I did get it, with my luck someone such as Dylan would get the Felix part and I really don't want to have to deal with that let alone kiss him in front of everyone." I feigned disgust making Fang chuckle.

"Well consider it anyway. Now why don't you actually do something fun instead of reading romance novels? Go called Nudge or something," He suggested.

"I don't want to, besides I am perfectly happy with my book," I retorted.

"Ahh Maxie is daydreaming, ok so who's prince charming?" _Oh if you only knew…_

"Goodbye Fang. Go call Iggy or something."

"Nahh I don't want to…how 'bout we catch a movie?" My head popped up. Shocking you ask? A definite yes.

"You wanna like…hang with me?"

"Why not? Nothing better to do." What a way to make a girl feel special- we should hang only because I have nothing else fun to do. Nice right?! Gotta love guys.

"I have plans already," I quickly lied. His eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Reallyyy?" He drawled out. He clearly didn't believe me.

"Yeah..really. Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready." I hopped off my bed to push past him. He stood there watching my as I rummaged around in my dresser.

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you going out with? Who is she?" _Oh I am so evil…_

"He."

"What?" Fang asked confused.

"It's a he," I stated as matter as factly.

"He?! Since when do you go out with guys other than douche bags like Dylan?!" I opened my mouth to snap at him but quickly closed it. He was right after all..like always Nicholas Martinez was right leaving Maximum Ride in the depths of utter wrongness. Here he was in all his dark and beautiful glory and here I was- just another girl..one without a date tonight.

Turning my back to him again, I clenched my eyes tight willing myself not to let any tears fall. _This is so stupid Max! Why cry over something so dumb?! Sure, the truth hurts, but you get over it!…But still…_

"Max?" Fang softly prodded. I couldn't have my pride hurt anymore. Extracting a slinky, black dress Nudge made me buy, I turned back to Fang with a bored look. "So..you really are going out? Wow. Never expected that…I guess I'll..just go..uhh..I'll let you get ready." And with that, he left.

I stood there for a time after just holding the dress in my hand. _Why was I such a loser that I couldn't get a boyfriend?!_ Break the shell Max my inner goddess whispered to me.

"You know what?..I think I will," I said with a saucy grin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOO

"Woah! Dude did you see that?! I totally kicked your behind!" Roared an obnoxiously loud Iggy. As I strolled into the living room, I found Iggy and Fang on the couch, pizza, pop, and popcorn surrounding them and the TV blasting with some violent blood splattering video game they evidently seemed to be enjoying. I easily passed them without them noticing me in my so unlike me getup. It wasn't until I congratulated Iggy on his awesome score did they finally look up and then gawk at me.

"Whaaa..what the-" Iggy baffled, "Danggg girl! You look hot!" I giggled as he motioned me to spin around but I twirled anyway ignoring the holes Fang was burning in me. The dress, tight but flowing, was above my knees and according to Fang's glare, showed way too much skin.

"What are you wearing?" He asked deadly calm making Iggy and I freeze.

"Umm..a dress? What's it look like?"

"It looks like-"

"Uh dude? Warning you right now, be careful what you say next…" Iggy muttered.

"Can I talk to you for a second? Alone Max?" Fang gritted through his teeth.

"I have to go you two, have fun!" Iggy announced making a beeline to the door leaving me and Fang all alone.

"What's this all about Fang?"

"What's this all about?! Really? You have to ask that? Look at yourself!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Look!" He roared grabbing my shoulders to push me in front of the mirror. So I looked. Sure, I took time arranging my hair in a flowing bun, heck I even took the time to apply some makeup then yeah the dress and matching black stilettos. So what?

"I am looking Fang and I don't see what the fuss is!" Spinning me around me continued lecturing me.

"Do realize what you're going to do to a guy when they see you?! What if you run into Dylan? Speaking of which, who are you going out with?!" He demanded.

"Who do you think you are?! You have no right to order me about, you aren't my father!"

"You aren't going out looking like that!"

"Oh and are you gonna stop me?!"

"I refuse to let you leave this house," He growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Refuse huh? Just watch me."

"Max," He warned. As I reached the door, he grabbed my wrist, his grip not hard but firm and he tugged me to him. "I promise I'll let you pick the movie if you stay," He softly said his eyes not meeting mine, "I'll even make you popcorn- the sweet kind just the way you like it..just…don't go out, ok?" He looked up, his eyes demanding the attention of mine. _How could I say no?_ Very easily.

"Fang," I sighed, "As tempting as that sounds, I have to say no." His eyes turned stormy as he steadied his wavering gazed.

"Please?" He asks tightly. _What is his deal?_

"Give me one good reason." When he didn't answer, I shrugged my shoulders and reached for the door again.

"Because…because I don't want any other guy other than me seeing you in that dress…" He said with a bare whisper. My breath instantly caught in my throat as his words tickled my neck. _Had I just heard him right?_ I turned around to be burned with his intense stare.

"Y-..you said.. you'd make popcorn?" I asked just as soft as he did before. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch but then a smile broke out.

"Yeah, jus the way you love it."

"And I get to pick the movie?"

"Yes, you can pick Max…so..you'll stay?" _Play hard to get or fall into his arms Max?_ Oh definitely the latter.

"I'm staying," I breathed with a smile snaking its was over my lips.

"Good," He released me from his grip instantly leaving me cold and head toward the kitchen but fell short and turned back to me," Just promise me one thing Max."

"What?"

"Go put your pj's on." _What?_

"Why?" With a breathtaking smile, he left me with weak knees.

"Because otherwise I won't be able to take my eyes off you all night."

* * *

There ya'll go! Sorry it's been a reallyyy long time...I'd make an excuse but I have found I'm not the greatest liar so I take full blame XD Hope ya'll enjoy that short little encounter- I have to get my bum in gear and get workin' to finish this so I can then start something else ^_^ Well ya'll know the drill, R&R Thanks ~ LoneRose :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

"Max….Max…Max wake up." A gentle, faint voice whispered to me, but the clutches of sleep held fast like iron clasps and I sunk beneath the darkness once again just as the voice urged me to awaken.

_I was walking alone along the beach, it was morning and the sun had just begun to rise from its restful sleep. The sky was splattered with pinks and oranges and as I stood there admiring the beauty like an artist would admire their painting, I felt warm breath on my neck._

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" The boy said it as more as a statement than a real question. It had been about a month since I last seen him; in the time he had gotten taller and his hair, which was in need of a desperate trim, fell past his cheekbones. _

_"Where have you been?" I asked ignoring the way his eyes stayed focused on only me. He shrugged and brushed past me without a word. I followed and watched as he picked up something from the sand. He reached for my hand and placed something small in it- a smooth, peace colored seashell._

_"I don't live here anymore," He said simply, "I..my sister and I, we moved."_

_"Oh." Moved? Disappointment hit me like a bullet in my heart. "But then why are you here now?" Taking a step closer he reached for my hand and I willingly held it out for him._

_"I had to see you again, I had to see you one last time…"_

"Max!" I bolted up to meet dark eyes mere inches from mine.

"Wha?" I mumbled out groggy. Fang leaned back, his brow creased but a smile was playing on his lips.

"It's past midnight. Mum will be home soon, what do you think she'll say if she sees you all tangled up with me? Ella already questioned me as she came in a little while ago." Tangled up with him? What was he talking abo- looking down I realize just what he was talking about. As it looked, before he waked me, my head was nuzzled between his jaw and shoulder, his arm around me, mine on draped over his chest, and our legs were lazily mingling with each other._ Oh._

"Uhhh," Blush crept up my neck and slithered its way over my cheeks. _Oh my…how embarrassing_. And his deep chuckle did nothing to help that embarrassment either.

"C'mon we have school in the morning and you need your beauty sleep before your big début."

"Début? For what exactly?" I asked as we untangled ourselves and stood up. He rubbed his eyes as a yawn escaped then looked at me with a drowsy look.

"Tryouts for the lead part- Selena. You got in you Max, you can get it you try." What was with him acting so adamant about this upcoming play?

"Fang," I protested but then thought the better of it, "Ok whatever, see ya in the morning."

"Sweet dreams Max," He called after me as I climbed the stairs. _Oh indeed I would._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXX

Together Fang and I walked into the stage room then immediately Fang broke off to walk over to a group of his guy friends as if he were ashamed to be associated with me._ Psh jerk._ I walked over to my only friend in the class- an insanely tall senior named Darren.

"Hey," I greeted him while craning my neck up to give him a warming grin. As I did I caught Dylan's gazed from the corner of my eyes but readily dismissed it.

"Yo Max, how have you been girl?" Darren drawled in his southern twang.

"Alright I guess. I'd ask the same, but from the looks of that smile, I guessing you are more than just swell."

"Haha ahh Max you know me like the back of your hand. Can't help it though, this Felix part, it's totally mine. I can feel it. You trying for Selena?"

"Yeah," I replied simply. My gaze swept over the cluster of boys and I wondered if I actually were to get the part of Selena who would my Felix be? Who did I want it to be you ask? My gaze flicked over to where Fang was coolly standing as if there wasn't a care in the world. As if he knew I was looking at him, his head spun around and meet my eyes. His head bobbed in acknowledgement then turned back to his friends. "So you think you're gonna get it huh?" I posed the question to Darren who, with a grin, ate it up.

"I do Max, heck with my southern charm they will take one look at me and beg me to take the part."

"Hahaha Darren you are really something else. Are all Texans like this?"

"Only the attractive ones," He said with a wink.

"Darren you're up!" The teacher called from the stage. Darren's blue eyes, which stood out on his tanned skin, widened with excitement.

"Good luck!" I called as he sprinted up the stage. He turned back just in time to give me one of his famous Texan killed smiles that according to him worked on all the ladies. And lemme tell ya something: He was sure darn right about that.

What seemed to be forever passed and finally Darren returned with a smile. As he bounced down the steps, Fang strode up them. _Fang is going out for Felix?! Huh…_

"How did it go?"

"Oh my dearest Max, don't look so worried. My name is written all over the part of Felix!"

"Haha Darren your confidence is burning my eyes as if it were acid," I teased playfully. Just as he was about to counter my teasing I heard my name called from the stage. This is it…

"Go get 'em tiger," Darren whispered in my ear, "With any luck, you'll be my sweet Selena."

Gathering my courage, I climb the stairs and walked to the middle of the stage.

"Hello, my name is Rachel and I will be picking the cast of this year's musical production. Please, whenever you are ready, begin with lines one thru twenty on song one and we will see what we need to do from there. Break a leg!" Gulping I grabbed the script and made my way to the middle of the stage.

"Ahem…Every now and then I get al little lonely and you're never coming round, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes, every now and then I fall apart, every now and then I fall apart and I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever and if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever and we'll only be making it right cuz we'll never be wrong, together we can take it to the end the line, the lovers like a shadow-"

"Cut! Try the next song."

"…Umm ok..ahem..I could stay awake just to hear you breathing-"

"Go right to the refrain please."

"Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep cuz I'd miss ya babe, And I don't wanna miss a thing, cuz even when I dream of you, the sweetest t dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe, And I don't wanna miss a thing-"

"Thank you honey! NEXT!" I numbly wander off the stage feeling humiliated. I was a pretty good singer, not to brag, but that, that went awful.

"Max! You blew her away right?" Asked Darren. His arm slung around my shoulders and I let him lead me out of the stage room.

"Umm..it was..ok..…oh Darren it was awful!"

"Seriously Max?! You're the best singer in our choir class. How can you think you did badly? You need more self- confidence. Now c'mon, nachos on me." We made our way to the crowded cafeteria and like he promised, he bought nachos for us both.

"Max hey how was the audition?" Iggy has coming up to us with his lunch tray loaded with greasy pizza and strawberry milk.

"Yeah how did it go?" Ella piped up behind him. They had been together more than not which really made me wonder if they were getting serious.

"It went ok. Thanks for asking guys," I managed with a smile.

"She blew 'em away," Darren boasted while stuffing a nacho in his mouth yet he still managed to look cool, composed, and hot all bundled together.

"I bet you get it Max, I heard you sing and you are wonderful," Ella praised. Her smile was so earnest it made me want to hug her. Although we hadn't spoken much lately, she still was the sister I always longed for.

"Thanks Ella. Hey, if you aren't busy we should hang tonight. In fact we should all go out tonight. It's Friday after all."

"Hey that sounds like fun! I can text Nudge and Angel to see if they want to come," Ella said excitement dancing in her eyes.

"And I will call Gazzy," Supplied Iggy through his pizza stuffed mouth.

"Haha ok Igs. You're coming too Darren," I informed him with an amused smile. _Poor him_.

"Gladly," He agreed with a crocked grin.

"Max." I turned to see Fang standing close behind me. I felt a stab of guilt considering I hadn't even thought of him.

"Fang..hey. What's up?" With a shrug he plopped down next to me and grabbed a nacho.

"Mum just texted. Wanted to know if you and Ella wanted to go out to dinner tonight with me and her." _Crap…_

"Oh..we kind of made plans tonight," I breathed with my brow creased. I guess no hanging with the flock tonight, "But I can cancel."

"If you have plans I'm sure she will undestan-" He was cut off by the buzzing of his phone which he quickly answered. "Yeah. Just asked her. Oh. Ok. No. yeah. Uh huh. Yes mum. Ok. Bye…I love you too," He muttered. I tried my best to suppress that laughter that was building up inside of me. Fang says ily to his mummy? Hahaha omg! "That was mum, she has to work late tonight."

"Wellll," I said looking at everyone, "Guess like we are all going out tonight. You too." I said staring at Fang. He agreed with a faint smile while looking past me. I turned and found what had caught his interest so much. Dylan was intently watching me from two tables away, his eyes like daggers.

XOXOOXOOXOOO

"You should totally wear this Max! You will look oh so hot!" Nudge gushed as she held up a black, lacy shirt to my torso.

"Ohh that is really hot Max, give it a go," Encouraged Ella as she was brushing her hair while digging for shoes in her closet, "Wear your dark skinny jeans with it and here, you can borrow some shoes!"

"Omg yeah, Darren won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Squealed Nudge. From the bathroom Angle scoffed quieting both Nudge and Ella.

"So you think Max with catch Darren's eye by dressing up and looking hot huh?" She asked.

"Well yeah!" Nudge said in a duh tone and Ella readily agreed making Angel shake her head.

"I'm sure it will work but you all are blind especially you Max."

"Huh? Why?" I asked dumbly. i honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

"Because what you're trying to do to Darren, Nick already does. He looks at you as if you're the only girl on the whole entire earth, even when you're wearing pjs," She giggled. _I don't want any other guy except me seeing you in that dress. I'll be staring at you all night._ She couldn't be right..could she? Did he really look at me like that? As if reading my mind she answered with a 'yes he does' and then walked back into the bathroom leaving me there to wonder.

XOOXOXOOOOO

An hour later, all four of us marched down the stairs to our awaiting 'dates'. Ella and Iggy, Angel and Gazzy, but Nudge however was looking between Darren and Fang as if trying to choose which one she wanted. Angel stepped in to settle it within moments and it turns out, I was paired with Fang. Go figure.

He had changed out of his black tee and jeans and donned dark slacks and a black button down and may I just say he had never looked more handsome. My eyes must have said the same thing because he leaned close and whispered softly into my ear which sent chills racing down my spine.

"You look beautiful too." I ducked my head but he tilted it up with his index finger. He gazed down into my eyes and my breath caught as the realization of how close we really were sank in. I could see the faint stubble that graced his strong, square jaw. It took everything in me not to trace it._ Bad Max! Don't think like that! Bad! Ohh but how I want to…_

"Ahem…sooo where we heading off to tonight ya'll?" Darren asked breaking the moment between Fang and I. As if my skin was scalding hot, he released me quickly and I fell into step with him as we headed to the car. Truth be told I had no clue where we were going.

Quite frankly I could care less, as long as I was with the gorgeous boy for the rest of the night.

* * *

There ya be! Hope ya'll enjoyed :) As always please continue to R&R! You know I love, love, love comments. Love ya'll ~LoneRose :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

_"Max…Promise me something," He said as he turned to face me. His raven hair shielded his tanned skin, but in the dimming sunlight, his midnight eyes shone bright. His eyes, they always amazed me; they seemed to be under constant transformation. Every time he looked at something breathtaking in nature, you could see the appreciation. When he talked about his sister, you saw the tenderness. When he talked about art school, you saw dedication and determination. When he looked at me, _I_ saw love._

_"Hmm?" I grunted as I kept my eyes trained on the descending sunset. I barely knew anything about this boy, yet I had fallen hopelessly and helplessly in love with him. Pathetic, I know._

_"Well…"He started then trailed off ending with a huff of irritation._

_"What?" I asked turning to him. His eyes were focused intently on my face so I quickly averted them causing his scowl to expand even more._

_"Max," Leaning closer, he placed a forefinger under my chin and tuned me to face him. When my down turned eyes finally met his, he, instead of leaning back, nudged closer to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Promise me you won't ever forget about me Max."_

_"Huh? What are you talking-"_

_"One day, God forbid, we aren't going see each other. When that day comes, I want to know that even when I'm not there physically…well that I will be somewhere deep in the recesses of your thoughts." I probably looked like a total moron right now with my mouth agape and eyes wet, but he didn't seem to care._

_"Oh Nick…" Mustering up a smile was hard when all I felt like doing was sitting down and sobbing my heart out, but somehow I managed for his sake. Those were the sweetest words to ever grace my ears._

_"In fact…I was really hoping you would even say I would be somewhere in your heart," He whispered with a soft chuckle, but I knew from his eyes, he wasn't joking at all. He was dead serious._

_"Uhhh…I umm…" Yeah leave it to me. His eyes begged me to say something…but I couldn't. So I did the next best thing._

_I kissed him. _

_For a first kiss, it wasn't what I had imagined, you know, the boy caressing your cheek, you both inch closer, eyes slowly fluttering close, then you kiss and suddenly the fireworks loud booms erupt in your ears. No, this wasn't like that at all. _

_As his gazed slipped from my face, I swooped in and crashed my lips on his. At first, he was frozen, like a stilled human statue, but then he came alive and kissed me back like there was no tomorrow. Who knows, there may not be._

_So no, my first kiss wasn't like I had imagined. It was better._

I gradually emerged from my sugar-coated dream, wishing I could linger just for a moment longer to feel a certain male's firm lips on mine again. I hadn't received a better kiss than that since…well since then..not even when Fang and I briefly kissed. I may have an itty bitty teeny-weeny crush on Fang, but I loved that boy from my past. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember his face, but as the years pasted, I found it hard to recollect his image behind my closed eyelids.

Puffing a sigh, I attempt to sit up, but me being me, I fail epically and somehow manage to land, with a hard thump, on my rear on the floor.

"Ouch!" I hiss through clenched teeth. Squinting through the darkness, I realize it's only 5:02am according to my Scooby-Doo digital clock. Ughh I should not under any circumstances be up this early. Letting my head hit the hardwood floor, I groaned for I knew I couldn't go back to sleep. "Hmm…I wonder if Fang is up."

I strategically staggered my way though the deafening darkness and found Fang's door. Without knocking, cuz who does that, I turn the knob and quietly open the door hoping the hinges don't wake anyone up. One in, I take a step toward his bed and peer into shadows only to have blush attack my face.

Fang, in all his glory, was sprawled out on his bed with an arm behind his head and a leg half way off the bed, his hair in every direction imaginable, and his mouth slightly agape. But that's not what got me. Oh no people, something much more heart pounding.

Fang had a beastly six pack.

I stood there feeling ashamed, like a little children being caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar before dinner time. This felt SO wrong, but for some odd reason I stood there and just admired the view. That is until he began to stirred..and I panicked ..and decided to leave but stubbed my toe on his chair..causing me to curse..causing him to wake up..and see me in his room. When I shouldn't be… Ohh bad girl Max.

"Max?" He slurred. Sleep still had an obvious claim on him, "What are you *yawn* doing in here?" His hair was sticking up at such an odd angle, I couldn't help but stare, but then something much more captivating stole my attention once again…we can all guess what.

"I uhh…I umm had a..bad dream." Wow Max. Wow. A bad dream? COULD YOU GET ANY LAMER THAN THAT?!

Although I was about to go jump out of his opened window due to mortification and the lack of the ability to tell a decent and believable lie, Fang however totally bought it.

"Oh well then g- *yawn* get in," He mumbled as he held up his covers. Oh he did not mean it. No way was I getting in that bed with him. Laying next to mine, having his skin press against mine, smelling his musky scent, feeling his hair, the hair that I have always longed to touch just to see if it was as soft as it looked. Oh my goodness. Can we say heart attack people?!

"Uh no really that's ok Fang! See you in the morning," I said in a rush and flew out of the door and pressed my back up against the door frame. As I took a moment to catch my breath, I could have sworn I heard laughter on the other side of that door. But then again, that just had to been my ears.

XOXO

A few very long hours later, it was finally a reasonable time to get up, but I just stayed in bed despite the growls that were coming from my tummy. I was too horrified to face Fang. I had sat up exactly three hours and twenty seven minutes trying to formulate an explanation of what he experienced this morning, but alas, I can up with nada.

"Ughh I feel like such an idiot!" I groaned loudly.

"Why is that?"

"Ahhhh! Fang! What are you doing in here?!" I screamed at the sight of him, cough fully dressed cough, in my doorway.

"Uhhh…seeing if you're up?"

"Oh…well why didn't you knock?!" I demanded.

"Psh people never knock anymore so…" His face was unreadable making my tummy sink even more. Did he remember this morning? "So what's up? Have any interesting dreams last night?" He asked with a glimmer in his eye. That dirt bag.

"No!"

"No? Really? I kinda, I don't know, find that hard to believe for some odd reason." If glares could only kill.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked as sweetly as possible..psh as if it worked.

"Dunno," His smile now evident as he looked me up and down. Only now did I realize I was still in my Spongebob pjs. "So we have a few hours before they announce who got the parts, Rachel is forwarding a text of the cast when she decides, so what do you wanna do while we wait?"

"I dunno. I really should study for-"

"It's Saturday Max, live a little. Get dressed."

"I don't want to," I whined. He gave me a pointed look which didn't do anything except make me stick me tongue out at him.

"Real mature Max," He drawled out. He turned to my dresser and began to rummage through.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Without answering, he produced a pair of dark jeans and a deep green tank top and threw then wordlessly at me. Ugh.

He left and I, with a grumble or two…or ten, pulled off my pjs. I glanced in the mirror and contained my shudder. Although the scars weren't completely gone, they were slowly being to heal and essentially fade. But they would be ever present though, they would never tryout be gone. Reaching for my pants, I spotted a letter on my dresser. I snatched it up and ripped it open.

~Dear Max,

When you didn't respond, I began to worry but I figured if you are anything like your mother, you are going to be stubborn about coming to live with me. However, you must keep in mind that this was recommended by your social worker. You are still under age and need to be in a relatives care, I emphasize relative. Now I know we aren't acquainted very well, but if…when you come, that will be changed. You need to come Max, you have to come. I will not wait forever. Keep that in mind. I want what is best for you and I know this is what is best.

With Love: Your Grammy~

My gut was just pierced with a jagged six inch Japanese blade. Clenching my teeth together, I crumpled the letter up and made a shot for the waste basket. Sigh why did she have to do this to me? I knew she meant well, but I knew what was best for me and leaving wasn't it! I loved it here. This was the first family I had in ages. I didn't want to loose that again.

Grabbing my tank top and a hoodie, I bounded down the stairs in time to see a two heads, one black and one strawberry blonde, duck out of the front door hand in hand. A smile stretched across my face while my heart gave a tug. To feel something like that again..

Going into the kitchen, I found on the counter munching on dry lucky charms who held some out to me. Feeling my tummy rumble, I gladly accepted the small offering.

"So you nervous?" He asked breaking the silence. Nervous? Nervous for what? Being in the same room with him now that I know what lies hidden beneath that snug black tee shirt? If that than yeahhhhh. But I figure it wasn't that so I asked.

"For what exactly?"

"The announcement for the crew. It's gonna be a big play this year; a lot of people wanted the main roles."

"Oh." Why was I disappointed? Did I really want him to mention what happened this morning? Definite no, so….? "Naw not really."

"Darren coming out in you? Confident and all I mean," He supplied at my confused look.

"Oh umm naw it's just that I'm really nervous. I did the best that I could, have it all my got so- Oh dear, I really do sound like Darren don't I?!" I said in mock horrified disgust making Fang chuckle.

"Sorry to say, but yeah. Southern dudes have a way of rubbing off on you I guess…or should on saying rubbing on."

"What?" I mumbled through a mouthful of cereal. Fang look at me, smirked, and then went back to looking out the window.

"He likes you ya know? Darren I mean."

"..Oh.." I said dumbly as I gulped the cereal down thanking God my throat didn't choose this moment to choke me.

"Yeah, at practice last week he was talking about what a great catch you are. Said he just might ask you to the upcoming dance." He turned to me as if waiting for my response but alas I had none.

"Really?" I managed.

"Yeah.." OK this was getting awkward now… "You like him?"

"What?! Haha You're kidding right?" But his face said otherwise, "Ok sure Darren is really great, I mean what's not to love about him? He's really smart, funny, kind, caring, supportive, cute-"

"Seems to me if you have a list of what you love, you kinda do like him."

….

"Like I said, what's not to love. But as for liking him…no, I don't."

"Really?" Fang asked surprised. Did he really think…?

"Haha yeah really Fang," I said with a smirk, "So what do you wanna do to pass the time?"

"Umm I actually don't know. We could watch a movie, go for a walk-"

"Hold hands under the moonlight," I supplied with a mischievous grin which earned me a scowl.

"Better watch what you wish for Maxie, you just might end up getting it."

"Mmm in that case, I better make my request a little better," Scrunching my face up so it appeared as if I was in thought, I sat there stroking my chin complimenting it with an occasional 'hmmm.' "I got it! My request is-"

"I'm on it!" Fang cut in with a wicked grin. Hopping off the island, he came to stand in front of me. And right there in front of me, before my eyes, Fang grabbed the hem of his shirt with both hands and pulled it up over his head and threw it to the floor and stuck a pose.

I sat there dumbfounded until Fang burst out laughing, so hard, he was bent over and tears rolling down his red face. Yet I still sat there. Dumbfounded.

"Omg Max hahaha omg! You should have seen your face!" He wheezed through the nonstop laughter. This made me angry. Did he think he could really embarrass me like that and just laugh?! I think not!

"Real funny Fang! I'm laughing SO hard!" I deadpanned with a glare focused intently on his face. His still laughing face may I mention? I hopped off the bar stool and took a step until we were nose and nose.

"Aww c'mon Max, you gotta admit-it was pretty darn funny!"

"Funny cuz I really don't think so."

"Aww that's cuz you're still sore over this morning," He teased with a grin that had the truth written all over it. He knew. That means..

"You dirt bag! You were awake the whole time!" I yelled feeling my cheeks alight. His muffled laughter didn't help.

"YePPP. Brilliant, I know. But FYI Maxie, I'm always up by 5am unlike you..sooo if you have anymore 'bad dreams' come see me," He said with a wink while reaching down for his tee. I really hated him right now. Really really hated him.

"You little-"

"Sexy beast? Yes I know Max, believe me, you told me this morning."

"I most certainly did not-"

"Right, you didn't have to. The way your eyes were glued on me-"

"They were not! I've seen better so-"

"Ohh really who?!" He asked smugly. Umm…good question- who indeed.

"Dylan." Oh you did not Max!…You did, didn't you.

"…Really? I think you're lying."

"Whatever Fangypoo. You want someone to drool all over you, go call Lisa up. Heaven knows she stalks you still."

"You're jealous." I almost laughed in his face- almost.

"Jealous of that poor excuse of a soul? Never!"

"Then why does you eye start twitching every time her name comes up?"

"I hate her, that's why! And why do you clench your jaw every time I talk about Dylan?! Answer that."

"He's a douche."

"And Lisa is a big, fat-"

"Max," Fang warned.

"Ugh whatevs. Will you put your shirt on and behave like a normal human being?"

"Why? Can't focus when it's off?" He asked innocently as he pulled it over his head and settled it on his fit form.

"You're full of it," I muttered as I brushed past him. His only answer was a mere shrug.

XOXO

We spent the next few hours mopping about. We watched a movie, got bored play a board game, really got bored, waited for Ells to come home, she never did, waited for Dr. M to arrive, never did due to a late shift, watched another movie, internally died some more then I snapped. It was the last straw.

"Fang!" I moaned, "I'm soooo bored!" I drug out as I fell to the floor.

"Tell me about it," He grumpily agreed.

"Tell me a story!"

"Psh no. Go read a fairy tale book."

"C'monnnnn. There's nothing better tro do!"

"Well then, why don't you tell one?" He asked as he crossed his arms behind his head and made himself comfy on the couch. I sat criss cross apple sauce on the floor next to him.

"Well…ok," I said. Then I began may wondrous tale. "Once upon a time, there was a girl, she wasn't all that young maybe about early teenish and she thought so far, she had everything she ever wanted in life. Little did she know she was missing a huge part of it. She was content until she met someone, a boy. To tell the true, she knew nothing of this boy except that she loved him-"

"How did she know if she loved him if she didn't know him? And is this a story about you?" Fang interrupted.

"Shhh! Hush up and let me tell the story. Anyway, he was nothing like any of the other boys she met. He was different somehow. And from the first time they spoke, to the last, he constantly flooded her mind. Plagued her thoughts…He once told her that he loved her..ha..she believed him too, with all her heart, but then as he predicted, one day they lost contact. She never saw him again. That last day was the best day the spent together…I can still feel his lips on mine in my dreams…"

"Uhhh…I thought this wasn't about you?"

"Uhhh…"

"Busted!…So uh who was this guy?"

"Just a guy," I said simply.

"I don't think you would talk about him if he were just a guy. He was special wasn't he?"

"Oh that he was. He understood me Fang. But then he left and I never saw him again. I try so hard at night to remember his voice, what he looked like…but I can't." I felt my throat begin to close and felt a threat of tears but I had to finish, I felt I owed it to him. "I don't understand how I could forget."

"Time does that to a person. Don't beat yourself up Max."

"But I promised!" I insisted. He propped himself on an arm so he could look at me.

"Promised? Promised what?" At the shake of my head he began to guess, "To keep in contact? To find him?"

"He asked one thing of me. To never, under any circumstance, to forget him. I failed him Fang."

"But you haven't forgotten him," He insisted. "You're talking about him right now. Seems to me you remember his perfectly."

"Still. Ha did you know instead of answering him, I kissed him! Haha yeah me, I know! My first kiss. Not exactly how I imagined it would be," I said with a bittersweet smile. I looked up to find Fang smiling along with me.

"I don't know, I can kinda see it. You pushing him against a wall and-"

"Fanggg! It was not like that at all!" I giggled.

"Then how exactly was it?" He chuckled clearly amused at my embarrassment.

"Well I swooped in and just ya know, kissed him. Pretty sure he was shocked considering he just sat there for a minute. Haha I thought he was gonna push me away for a minute!" Fang's expression changed from amused to engagingly curious.

"Why exactly did you kiss him? You said you didn't respond? Respond to what?"

"Haha uhh well..he said he hope I forever kept him in mind or whatever but more importantly, he apparently wanted me to keep him in my heart." Fang's arm suddenly slipped, but he caught himself at the very last second. "PSh and you call me klutzy!" I teased, but he wasn't listening. His eyes were wide and mouth agape and when I called his name, he looked at me as if I were a ghost.

"Fang? Umm are you ok?" I asked again concerned even more than before.

"….Uhhhh..umm yeah…Max." He breathed his face still awestruck but at what I had no idea. "Max…umm what did you say that guy's name was?"

"To be honest Fang, I'm not sure. I can't remember if he ever told me. I know it sounds terrible but-"

"No no…and you don't remember what he looked like?"

"Not in the least..although sometimes if I try hard enough, I can see his eyes. They were beautiful and-"

Just then Fang's phone came to life interrupting my journey down memory lane. He snatched it up leaving me feel offended due to his interest lying with his phone rather than me and my mystery man. His brows knitted together than he suddenly let out a giant 'whoop!'

"What?!" I asked excitedly. He gathered me up in a hug making me laugh along with him.

"You got it! You got Selena!" He exclaimed.

"OMG! I can't believe it! She made it seem like…Omg. Who got Felix?" He eet me with a sly grin.

"I did."

Fang was my Felix.

"Awesome! We both have the lead roles!" I yelled as I threw my arms around his neck.

Only when he picked me up and swung me around the living room did I realize something I never thought of prior to this moment should it happen.

I had to kiss Fang in front of hundreds of students, teachers, and parents.

* * *

There ya be peeps! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks reading and as always drop me a line down below! Thank you ~LoneRose :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Upon receiving the thrilling news of getting lead roles, Fang and I had been practicing for days, however; I, unlike Fang, was internally freaking out for lack of a better word during these rehearsals. Scene after scene we perfected. It was only a matter of time until we got to the kiss. I took a deep breath hoping it would blow the thoughts away, but it held no avail. It was all I could think about since finding out from Rachel. I couldn't let it go but Fang didn't even seem fazed! He actually seemed distant lately- like right now.

We were all pilled together at a table during lunch as usual. Fang on one side of me, Ella and Iggy who were now dating on the other side with Gazzy next to Ig, and Angel, Nudge, and Darren on the opposite bench. Our family no- our flock. Dylan had stopped attempting to sit with us a while back and now occupied a space at Lisa's table.

As I was saying, there everyone is talking except Fang. I turn to find him silently staring at me- something I had found him doing more and more lately.

"Ok do I have ketchup on my face or something?! Why are you looking at me like that?" I drilled him with a frustrated expression. He shook his head but stayed quiet. "Fang…sigh c'mon. Yes now, get up." Although question was written all over his face, he got up and followed me to the library where I found a vacant table in the back and pulled out a chair. "What's up Fang? Seriously. You have been acting very peculiar for a few days…I wanna know why."

He sat there saying nothing, just looking at me with a blank expression. Guys are so infuriating! With a sigh he finally relented though. "I don't know Max…I just," He shrugged and looked out the window. He was trying his best to fool me. It wasn't working obviously.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Fang." His eyes met mine and my heart clenched. His eyes, they looked so sad. His expression was blank but his eyes, they tore me to pieces with the pools of misery in the depths of them.

"I corresponded with a friend I had a few years back a few days ago," He said softly, his eyes trained on nothing in particular, "But she…she didn't remember me…I don't understand how though." I sat there speechless. This was causing his misery?

"You've been acting like some ax murder slaughtered your puppy just because a girl didn't remember you?!" His eyes pierced mine with such a severity it hurt.

"It wasn't just any girl Max," He grounded out seething, "I loved her." Oh…

"I..I didn't realize. Fang I'm sorry. I-"

"It's fine," He cut off sounding uninterested in my apology, "I just don't think I can go through with this..the play I mean." At my shock face he continued," It's just too hard Max. I cared for her with my whole heart and you don't reme-" With widening eyes, he feverishly shook his head. "Didn't even know it was me."

"Wow…but hey you even said yourself, time does that to a person… Funny isn't it? We both had someone from our past…"

"Ironic isn't it," He nearly growled but I chose to ignore him. Before he could say more, the bell cut him off and we both stood up yet Fang didn't wait for me. In fact, he didn't even look back to say goodbye.

XOXOXO

The car ride home was intense to say the least. Fang, with a deadly firm grip on the steering wheel, kept his eyes glued to the road in such a manner, it was actually scary. He didn't say anything even when I got in, so I respected him and kept quiet too. But then, as the radio blared out one of my favorite tunes, I felt an urge like no other than to sing along.

"…Too late, who was I to make you wait, just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left, cuz you know, you know, you know, you know, I love you, I've loved you all along, and I miss you, been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing if I don't see you anymore-"

"Stop!" Fang yelled as we screech to a halt. Throwing out my hands to grab hold of the door, I twirl around to stumble upon his malicious, icy eyes. Frozen in place, with both fear and shock, I did just that. I stopped. Stopped breathing, moving, and definitely stopped singing. He stepped on the gas and we drove for a minute or two until he took a sharp turn then pulled off into a wooded area of a nature preserve park. We sat there for a while, neither of us speaking. I was too afraid to. His face, still contorted with anger, hadn't softened, but as he turned to me and saw my face, he must have broke.

"Ohhh Max," He exhaled heavily as he threw his head in his hands. As much as I felt like I should make an effort at comforting him, I held back too frightened he would burst out again. He held his head up revealing his blood shot red eyes making my heart go out to him. "I am so sorry Max. I don't know what happened. I…Ugh!" Balling his fists he rubbed his eyes then laid a punch out to the dash board making me jump. When he saw my nervous glance, it only did him worse. "Max…I'm really sorry," He said softly as he ran his fingers through his messy hair, "I have no excuse for acting like a wild animal…"

"Fang…what's wrong?" I softly asked. He looked at me with those heart-wrenching eyes and spilled his heart out.

"I was in your room a few days ago. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I looked at the letter you grandma sent you…the one you threw out…She is trying to take you away..and I…I got so mad…I don't want to loose you Max. I can't, not again." Suddenly, he pulled me into his arms and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a while, but not as nearly as long as I would have liked. I pulled back to search his face, but he turned his face to the window.

"Fang.." I tried gently. When he didn't comply, I scooted closer, to the point I was almost on his lap, and I placed my hand on his cheek pulling his face to meet mine. When his eyes finally met mine I continued, "It's going to be okay Fang, I promise. I only have a few more months until I turn eighteen, I just need to hold out until then. Don't worry alright? I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

"Really?" He asked. He sounded like such a little kid I couldn't help but smile.

"Really." With that I nuzzled into him and did my best to give him a hug which wasn't saying much considering the position of us. But according to his smile when I pulled back, it worked. "Does this have anything to do with that girl you were talking about?" I suddenly asked. With a sigh, Fang slowly answered.

"Well…truthfully that is what started this. I was so heart-broken. Ha I must sound like some overly sappy fricken loser. First upset over a girl then crying over you…Oh God..just saying it out loud makes me cringe. What has happened to me Max," He asked half-joking. "What should I do about her Max? I want her to know it's me." He loves her…not me. The realization made my stomach sick.

"Then…tell her Fang." He studied me for a second then cocked his head.

"Think so?"

"I know so," I counted with a smile. Fang was my best friend, he dissevered to be happy and telling him this would ultimately make him happy. It was the right thing to do, maybe for him but certainly not for me but I wasn't that selfish…I only wished I was.

XOXOXOoOoOoOoOooo

"Ehhhh…it was good, but just try to sound genuinely in love with me," Fang said as we attempted a scene and, because of me once again, failed at it. Act like you actually love me Max he says. Little does he know I really do and all he does is mope around about sound idiotic girl! What kind of dipstick wouldn't remember him?! God I really hated this girl.

As I compose myself, Fang grabs my hand and pulls me close, so close I can see the tiny flecks of gold in his dark eyes. My heart starts to pound as the scent of his cologne fills my nose, but then I remind myself this intimacy is all just a part of the script, yet that does little to control the butterflies in my tummy. Even after scolding myself, they don't fly away, but instead multiply as he caresses my cheek. I, with no intention of doing so, lean into him and gaze into his beautiful eyes as I deliver my line flawlessly. How's that for acting in love? Mmmhhmmmmm top that buddy boy.

"Wow," He breaths then suddenly looks embarrassed and I try my best to eat my laughter- Instead of going along with me, he stood there looking love struck and didn't say his lines. Oh Fang, you really are adorable. "Ahem sorry..umm..maybe we should retire this scene and move al little further." He casually suggested. With a gulp I ask the 64 million dollar question.

"Which scene did you have in mind?"

"…How about we give…mmm seven a go..ok?" I try my best to act cool as I say sure, but truly, as we all know, I am walking towards the Grimm reaper right now. Within moments I will be staring into the blacken orbs of death himself and- Maximum! Get it together. It's just a dumb, measly kiss that means nothing to either of us.

"Umm…so what exactly are we suppose to do?" I asked feeling really dumb especially when Fang gives me give famous smirk.

"All we have to do is kiss Max," Yeah, all we do is kiss Max..No biggie, right? Righhhhtttt.

"Ok…well shoot."

"What do you mean shoot? You have to help me!" Nervousness suddenly gushed out and replaced his previous confidence making him just as unready as me.

"Nuh uh, here it says you kiss me and I don't respond at first…"

"Oh..well..let us give it a go." At my nod, he stepped forward. His face, normally blank or smirking, was neither. He looked scared. As he brought his face closer to mine, I held my breath awaiting his lips, yet they didn't come. I opened my eyes which had fluttered close moments before when I thought he would kiss me, but he just stood there staring at my lips.

"Fang," I whispered but he didn't even blink. He stood there, breaths apart from my lips, standing still as if frozen in place. "Fang….kiss me already." His eyes bored into mine then he bent his head down but once again, he hesitated. Ok, this was getting old. I was growing quite impatient so, naturally, I took matters into my own hands.

With a huff, I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled his head down, and then pressed my lips delicately on his all before he realized what had just happened.

But as my sucky life seems to go, Ella chose to walk in just at that moment. At the sight of us, her eyes grew impossibly large then a smile broke out revealing two perfect rows of off-white teeth. Before she could say anything, I rushed to explain.

"Ella! Hey! Um yeah we were just practicing the script heh…..So how was your date with Ig?" She sauntered over, a saucy grin plastered on her creamy tan face.

"Practicing the script huh? Funny..Jasmine showed me the script last week and I don't remember that being in it," She said with her head at a slight tilt, the grin never wavering.

"Neither do I," Fang murmured out loud to no one in particular. Swiveling around, I shot him an intimidating death glare which, unfortunately, was lost on him because he, with an odd expression resting on his features, was starring into nothingness.

With the shake of her head and a daunting giggle, Ella left us standing there awkwardly. And when I say awkward, I'm not using that term lightly.

"What the fudge Fang! Way to back me up on that," I hissed as I plunged down onto the couch, "Why didn't you say it was part of the script?!"

"Because it wasn't," He said simply. I studied him with narrowed eyes for a moment then puffed a sigh.

"Well I had to improvise because you apparently seemed to get a little frozen up." Yeah I realized accusing him wasn't the best thing I could be doing right now, but when then you finally comprehend that you kissed your best friend..ahem who happens to be breathtakingly hot and has mean abs..and apparently in love with another girl, you kinda don't wanna take the blame. As I looked up at him and saw in gazing back at me, I don't know what happened. My heart just…tore.

For the first time in my life since my mum passed away, I finally found somewhere to belong. I had, or at least thought I had, found someone to belong to too…but I guess I was wrong. How was I suppose to move on from Fang? Who could compare?

"I..uh guess I just..froze." No dip Sherlock.

"Obviously so. Maybe we should just wait until rehearsal tomorrow. We've done enough today already anyway," I provided as I pushed up on my thighs to stand. With an unladylike stretch, I left Fang silently standing in the middle of the living room looking astonished at my abrupt behavior.

XOXOXOXOXXX

_"I love you Max. You and only you. That will never change, ever…"_

Struggling to delay my departure from my dream so I could hear his sweet words over again didn't work as usual. My eyes peeled back to find him gone.

I twisted around to get a glimpse of my clock only to throw my head down with a grumble. 1:47am. What was with me?! Closing my eyes again and trying to fall asleep only proved to be useless. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the image of piercing eyes from beneath my eye lids away. They were…just there, unblinking and staring right through me.

"Ok, not cool." Feeling anger beginning to bubble inside of me, I grabbed my laptop to prevent it from boiling over. Reading blogs always helped me control my anger management and I knew just the one to go to. Navigating the web, I found my favorite blogger: Onyx77. With just one click, I lost myself in his words.

-I find myself questions everything I have ever known for the past few years, why you may ask? I'm not quite sure myself, although I have a hunch. What all of this boils down to is…there's this girl. Wipe the smirks off your faces before I wipe them for ya dudes and ladies, please, really tears aren't necessary (I'm still single, chill) The thing is, I liked this girl years ago, then I moved, then she did, and along the line we lost contact. I wasn't ever worried though…until now. We finally spoke after all those years, but she didn't even remember me. I can't fathom why though! We were close, really really close yet…The only conclusion I have been able to come to is that the promise of love means nothing, time only makes it fade over time like a rock in a sandstorm- it's bound to get worn-down. Truth be told, I'm not really sure why I'm all that worked up about this. It's just a girl right?…Wrong. Someday Rosey, someday I will muster up the courage to tell you…I just hope you don't beat yourself up for it too much, but I guess you would have reason to… Until later guys, Peace out-

Gasping, and nearly throwing my laptop onto the floor in the process, I bolted up. _Fang was Onyx77!? _

"No way!" I whispered to the darkness. He really was heartbroken over this dumb bimbo girl wasn't he? If I knew who she was oh how I would crush her for hurting my Fang. My fang…No, he would never truly be mine. His heart belonged to.."Rosey". What kind of name was that anyway?!

Glancing at the clock I noticed not much time had passed meaning Fang wouldn't be up yet. I fidgeted as I sat there in the darkness. I wanted nothing more than to question Fang about this mystery girl some more, but he wouldn't be up for another few hours. Huffing with frustration, I slipped out of bed and tip-toed my way to Fang's door. Like before, I used extra precaution when opening his door and even more when entering his room.

Fang's room was neat and orderly, everything being in its fixed place except for the abandoned tee-shirt near his closet and the mass pile of blankets he had kicked to the ground during the night. Seeing this I, being a naughty girl, sneaked a peak…or few at him as he was stretched out across his bed. Like before, he had an arm tucked underneath his head and his legs at impossible angle dangling off the end of the bed. His askew hair masked half his face, making it even harder to make out in the dark shadows, but I nudged closer, the outline of his strong jaw came into view. Faint stubble had claimed its way across that jaw during the little hours he had been sleeping. Standing here, seeing his long dark lashes flutter against his olive skin and watching his lips slightly purse as his brows knitted together as if in thought, made me smile.

Probably because I was in his room, watching him as he slept and he didn't even know this time. There was no way that soft, barely audible snore was faked. With another step, I saw his features which were bathed in soft moonlight, were relaxed and tranquil. Just like a little baby I thought. I hated to wake him so gathering up the blankets scattered about the floor, I made a make-shift bed and laid down next to him on the floor. I didn't expect to be doing this so don't even bother asking. I didn't plan on this.

Nor did I plan on falling asleep within minutes of snuggling into his Fang smelling blankets. Yet I did.

XOXOXOXOxOxOxOx

When I finally woke up, I was greeted with the sight of Fang leaning of the side of his bed over me, a swaggering grin on his lips. I immediately wished I hadn't woken up. Ever.

"Good morning Sleepy Beauty," He called to me in a sing songy voice that made me want to attack his face without mercy, "Have another bad dream?" _One day Fang, one day I will strangle you for all you have made me endure._

"Yeah," My bittersweet voice croaked, "It was terrifying- Zombies, killer evil teddy bears, it had it all." Chuckling, he shifted so he way lying on his stomach then hit me with his questioning gaze.

"So what's really up?"

"I want to know about her," I blurted._ Smooth Max, like fresh wood…with splinters everywhere._

"You mean….'her'? Aww Max…just forget about her."

"Why? You certainly haven't," I shot up at him. Although about two or so hours had passed since I fell asleep, his room was still dark only being lit by the remains of the fading moon so it was hard to see his reaction but it wasn't hard at all to hear his deep heave of a sigh.

"No, I haven't I'll admit it, but…but you Max, you can help change that," His murmur was so soft it felt like fresh cotton against bare skin. Confused I began to question him.

"What do you mean-" But the force of his weight on top of me stopped me mid-sentence. With his arms on each side of my head, he brought his face close to mine and immediately my breath escaped me.

"This is exactly what I mean," His whispered tickled my lips, but that thought fled quickly as his lips touched mine. Reveling in pure bliss, I chucked my good sense out the window and kissed him back with everything I had to give.

As I wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt his smile against my lips and couldn't help mine from blooming. This, this was indescribable. It was beautiful. It was fricken amazing! When he began to pull back, I let my head hit the blanket beneath my head and I stared up at him with my lips, still warm from his kiss, parted in shock. At this very moment all I could mange is a simple WOW due to my brain shortage.

"Max," He breathed, his breath caressing my skin ever so lightly.

"What the fudge was that?!" I squeaked, cringing at my voice as it hit an octave higher than it should have been.

"Umm…a kiss?"

"Fang…Ha um don't you think it's a little early to be practicing the script?" My wavering voice had nervousness laced all throughout it.

"That wasn't part of practice Max," The glint in his eyes made my heart near burst from my chest, but then I recalled his words-You can help me forget- aka let me kiss you to take my mind off of her. Suddenly, rage exploded inside of me and I heaved upward to push him off of me.

"Get off of me you pig! Do you really think you can use me like that?! Just because you can't have her, do you think I, me of all people, will submit to your-"

"Max! Lower your voice!"

"Don't tell me what to do Fang, don't you dare!"

"Max what are you talking about?! Seriously, I am lost!'

"You said you loved her!" I snarled, "But you seem to think kissing me solves your little problems. Well I don't think so! I'm not-"

"Max you don't understand, you're he-"

"No you don't understand! How could you do this to me?! God..to think I actually liked you! Haha oh my God, if I only knew before what a douche you really were-"

"You like me?!" His face was pure shock but I paid it no heed, instead I prayed my eyes wouldn't betray me and spill the tears they ere holding.

"I did."

"You mean back then right?"

"W-what?" I asked, "What are you talking about? 'Back then'?"

"You…don't remember." It was a statement, not a question but it left me puzzled beyond belief. With a sigh he turned his back to me and broke my heart even more. "I think it's time you leave… go get some sleep."

XOXOXOXOXOXOOO

Life with Fang after this was difficult. We…I avoided him much as possible. He attempted to try to talk to me a time or two, but I turned him away as hard as it was. It was like saying 'no' to chocolate or mint ice cream. Although it killed me to see him hurt, I just didn't want to deal with it, at least not yet.

With quickness to my step, I strode to my locker to grab my math book, but as I opened it, a single red rose fell to my feet. Forgetting about the book, I picked up the rose and read the note tied to the stem with black ribbon. _~"I love you Max. You and only you. That will never change, ever…"~_ I immediately realized it was Fang's handwriting and tossed it into my locker and slammed the door not giving the rose or its message another thought. Only once in my math class did I realize i didn't grab my math book.

**Yo Maxie, what's up? You look kinda down?** I stared down at Iggy's text a mod later and, being sneaky, hit reply while the teacher rambled on about nothing.

_Fang kissed me the other day- after saying he was in love with this other girl who apparently didn't feel the same way. He basically used me Iggy! I liked him too…he crushed me yet I can't help but feel something for him still._

**Woah Max, that's harsh. He's a total goner for hurting you Max! I mean what kind of douche bag does that? Does he think he can just play you and it will be okay? He's so dead.**

_Idk Iggy._

**You talked to him about it?**

_Kinda…not really. I've been avoiding him._

**Don't blame ya girl. Hang in there okay? I'm going to be having a nice little chat with him later today. I gotta go but you keep your head up. I'll see you later…try to smile, we all hate seeing you like this.**

_Thanks Ig. I'll try :) _

**That's my girl ;)** With a sigh I stuffed my phone back into my pocket only to have it buzz again. Pulling it out, thinking it was Iggy; I opened the text without looking at who it was from.

**_Max please, we need to talk. Meet me in the B-wing locker bay after this mod._** Fang. At the bell's ring, my heart clutched. I picked myself and my books and headed towards the lunch room but then stopped. This had to be resolved. Turning around, I did my best to weave my way through the throngs of passing students until I reach B-wing.

A few more steps and I would see his face. With a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself to what I'm about to see- those beautiful, deep, dark eyes I loved so much. But when I stepped into the locker bay, that's not what I saw. Not at all.

Fang, with his back to me, had Lisa clad in her skimpy get-up pinned up against a locker.

He was kissing her.

I took a staggering step back then just stood there speechless as I watched Lisa tighten her grip on him. The note he left me came flooding back like a flash flood._ I love you Max._ Tears ruptured from their prison and ran down my cheeks as if in a race to the finish line.

"Your love is so evident," I said bitterly interrupting their little kissing session. Fang pushed against Lisa but she clung to him eager to have her lips on his again.

"Max!" Fang gasped, "Lisa damn it, let go!" Giggling she dropped her hold on him and peaked over his shoulder and waved as he turned around to face me. His face looked shocked- from getting caught.

"Hey Maximum," Chirped Lisa but Fang quieted her with a harsh 'shut up'.

"Max this isn't what it looks like, I swear!" He pleaded. His eyes begged me to believe him but I wasn't being that stupid to believe another one of his lies.

"Save it Fang. Quite frankly I don't want to hear it. I'm done."

"Please Max-"

"Nicky hurry up with her so we can finish!" Lisa's whine echoed throughout the quiet hallway. Fang's face suddenly contorted with rage as he turned to face her.

"I swear to God if you don't leave my sight in five seconds, I will make you regret you were ever born Lisa!"

"Nicky!"

"Stop calling me that! I don't want anything to do with you so leave! You have already ruined everything so just leave! NOW!" He roared. With gigantic eyes, she scurried away not even glancing back as she attempted to run in her four-inch stilettos.

"Max I swear on my life she kissed me first."

"Sure ok," I said through my still falling tears, "But you still kissed her back!"

"Max-"

"No Fang! I don't care. I'm done."

Then I did something I never thought was possible.

I walked away.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOOO

They say love makes you do crazy things, but they never mention anything about what heartbreak makes you do. I'll just say it's more influencing than love.

I walked out of school while it was still in session after I was done with Fang. It took an hour to walk back to his house. When I finally got there, I ran to my room slamming the door behind me. Walking to my closet, I produced the worn, maroon duffel bag I had brought with me when I first arrived.

Then I packed.

Love does crazy things to you.

But heartache does worse.

Maybe that's why after four hours on a bus I found myself standing at my grandma's door.

* * *

There ya have it people! A real gamer changer ;) Anywho you know the drill- please leave comments/ reviews down below and thank you to those who do, I love hearing from ya :) Thanks for reading and please continue to! ~LoneRose :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: **

So it had been nearly a month. Twenty-three long days I have spent at my grandma's house. I'm not complaining; don't get me wrong, it's actually quite nice here. Cozy, secluded, the thing was though, it wasn't Fang's. He, everyday, tried to contact me with a text explaining himself.

_'I'm sorry, please forgive me.'_

_'It wasn't what it seemed, that I swear to you Max. She kissed me first and literally clung to me. She heard..rumors that I liked you. The thing is Max, they aren't rumors. We need to talk Max, please text me back.'_

_'Maximum stop being so stubborn! Pick up your phone and call me!'_

_'If I knew where you were, I'd throw you over my shoulder and haul you back here Maximum. You're lucky I don't have a clue where you are.'_

_'Please Max; I'm really sorry you had to see that. I miss you..come back to me.'_

_'You may be gone, you may hate me, but one thing is true: I still love you.'_

With every text, I yearned for him more but that thing called pride held me back.

"Darling? Come in here for a moment. I want to talk to you," Gram called from the sitting room. I left the window and came to sit down on the gold trimmed settee across from her. Lenora Ride sat as if her spine was made of steel and she look like she constantly had the bitter taste of lemon in her mouth. In all respects, she looked pretty darn scary but truthfully, she had a heart made of something much more prized than gold. Her warm eyes, the eyes that reminded me so much of my mum, assessed me as I looked her in the eye. She folded her hands then crossed her ankles and began firmly, "I have come to realize that you have been staying here for nearly a month now and I can't say how joyous it has been having you here. It does me great joy having young life in this house once again, however; I can't help but feel you don't feel the same." At my protest she held up a hand that silenced me and she gravely continued, "I am still an unaware of the events that send to barreling here on a bus, but I find myself curious my child. You refused for so long to come here, but then 'bam' and now you refuse to leave. I have to admit I am puzzled Maximum. Now I'm not asking for an explanation but I do ask something of you. Resolve whatever it is that you need to resolve. That's final." With a wage of the finger she got up and left me to sit there partially surprised. The wet kiss of her pooch finally woke me from my thoughts and as bent down to pet her, she gave a sharp yip.

"Shh Taffy hush you silly pooch!" I said playfully. Well as playfully as I could manage. Without having my friends, Dr. M, Fang all part of my life, it had been depressing. Everything I knew was changed. I was enrolled in online home schooling, forced to wear dress shirts, comb my hair constantly, eat dinner at the same time every night, it was crazy!

"I'm going into the gardens Maximum! Answer the door if you heard a knock, I'm expecting a package Darling." Gram called from the back door.

"Alright!"

"Oh and Maximum? Go put something presentable on and comb your snarls…We are going to have company later tonight." Ugh great just what I wanted. Company. Awesome.

Mustering up the energy that was needed, I climbed the long, spiral set of stairs and threw my door open. My bedroom, decorated in Victorian style, was beautiful. Everything was lavender and matched perfectly, from the long beaded drapes, to the Russian rug, to the silk bedspread. It was like from a fairy tale, but if you think that was a breath stealer you should have seen my closet. Haha yeah my 'closet' was at least twelve by twenty and was lined with all the clothes imaginable.

Something presentable? Hmm.. Sorting through the dress clothes took a while but I finally decided on a sunny yellow sundress. Totally me right? Believe me; I did all this to please Gram. I put the dress on but didn't shudder like I did the first time I saw myself in one of her dresses. This one looked like it was mad e for me; it hugged in all the right places and was so sunny it was hard not to smile myself.

Ok now brush the snarls. Lifting a brush, I ran it through until my hair was soft and flowing. Perfection! Now-

The boisterous dong of the doorbell thundered through the silence so I let my lip-gloss clatter to my vanity and I hopped down the stairs to answer the front door. Gram would murder me if I missed her package. I flung open the door to be assaulted by the color yellow.

"Woah there Miss, sorry about that!" The delivery man said cheerfully. Psh lucky him. "Here you go! Enjoy!" He thrust the bouquet of yellow roses into my awaiting arms and disappeared behind the wheel of his truck. Roses? That is what she was waiting for? Ooo..Gram must have a secret admirer. Walking over to the small glass table in front of the stairs, I set the vase down and took a deep breath of the rose's sweet smell. Mmmm yummy.

"Hey Gram your ros…" Spotting the tag, I began very curious. If Gram had a suitor I wanted to know about it. Peaking into the kitchen, I made sure Gram was still out in the gardens which she was. Wonderful! Snatching the little piece of paper up I pried it open.

_"Yellow: It's the sign of friendship, something I feel I had failed at when it comes to you" _

Awww Gram had herself a real winner so far.

_"I have only come to realize this of the late, but that's just the thing. It was too late. However I beg for your forgiveness now"_

I feel tears nudging their way to the brims of my eyes as I think about Fang's texts to me. I suddenly felt like the bigger jerk for not accepting his apology.

"_You mean the world to me and when I lost you, for the first time, I had hoped that one day I would find you. Over time, I did find you, but then I messed up dearly and I lost you again.. for good this time"_

A lone tear fell to the floor and I, feeling awful, sank to the floor along with it. There I sat and continued to read.

_"If you take the time to count, you will find twenty-three roses in this bouquet- one for everyday you have been missing from my life"_

Wait…what?

_"I chose yellow because that is what relationships are built on and we did have a wonderful friendship, that can't be denied. I can't make you forgive me; you have to choose to do that on your own. I can't make you forget all that I have done, I doubt you ever will, but I do ask one thing of you- go open the door."_

Confused I pushed up from the floor and opened the door, but saw nothing. Only when I was about to close the door, did I notice a flash of red. I bend down and pick the rose up and step back inside and close the door. Leaning against the frame, I untangle the little tab from the black lacy ribbon.

_"A red rose: A sign of love. Maybe this is something I wasn't very good at expressing properly, but this is my last chance to prove to you that what I feel for you is true. I chose a lone rose because this is the day of confession, where the truth comes out of hiding and is finally revealed. First off, I am madly in love with you"_

By now, I was pretty convinced this wasn't for Gram but for me. Jeez ok stop with the 'duhs!'..I'm not the brightest…

_"Ever since I first saw you, I knew it was you. Now that may sound incredibly lame, but let it. I don't care anymore. I love you! Now…go to your Grandma."_

With shaking legs, I entered the garden but found Gram nowhere, instead there were two roses lying on her bench with another note.

_"Red and white: Unity, something I hope to achieve one day. Another confession. But my last and final confession will be as follows, but it is up to you to piece it together: "I love you Max. You and only you. That will never change, ever…" "_

"I love you Max. You and only you. That will never change, ever…"

_"I love you Max. You and only you. That will never change, ever…"_

Oh my sweet Jesus.

Fang was… Impossible… but….Oh my God. How have I been so stupid?! How did I not realize?! Sinking to the floor, I stared at the taunting phrase 'he' had said to me the night before he vanished. Fang…Oh my. He had been here this whole time and…he said she didn't remember, he had been talking about ME the whole entire time! I'm so stupid!

"I wouldn't beat yourself up too much," A husky voice said. As my head shot up, my heart sank. There stood Fang right there in front of me. Now my confession: I was scared to death.

"Fang," I whispered. Seeing him stand there, surrounded by Gram's rose bushes, tall climbing ivy, and everything else was..unreal... "What are you doing here?" Score one for Max. Guy tells her he loves her. Her response. Why are you here? Face palm.

"To make my last confession..if you're willing to hear it." He said softly while holding my steady gaze. He took a step closer to where I was sitting down and held his palm up to me. I instantly slipped my hand in his and he pulled me up and brought me closer.

"I'm more than willing," At my smile he took a deep breath and made his last confession.

"I…I really want you to be my girlfriend Max," He whispered, his voice low and full of warmth. I stood there looking…ok I was looking stupid once again! Go figure! But at my hesitation he continued, "I know you probably weren't ready for that, in fact you probably still hate me. But I am sorry and I do love you. I don't know why I didn't tell you earlier…I guess I was just scared. And as for being your mysterious little lover all those years ago? Only when you were telling me about kissing him did I realize that you, you were 'her'. How I didn't recognize you the first time I saw you don't know but now I know. I found you Max. I never want to loose you again, not ever-"

OK don't get me wrong, all that was really sweet- I was crying, but he just kept droning on and on ya know?

So what else could do except repeat history?

Smiling a real smile for the first time in twenty-three days, I swooped down and covered his still speaking lips with my own. Lemme tell ya, he stopped talking pretty darn fast.

My arms somehow snaked their way across his broad shoulders and clasped behind his neck just as his encircled my waist. With the tilt of the head, he deepened the kiss and further deepened the promise.

I can't tell you how long we stayed like that.

But when Gram found us, she wasn't all that thrilled. "You kids these days and you PDA, it's disgusting!" She exclaimed when waking into the garden, but by the twinkle in her eye I could tell not only did she secretly approve but she helped this become a reality.

Hand in hand Fang and I walked into the house. Together, as a couple.

We had both finally, after years of searching, found what we were looking for, what we were missing. Each other.

* * *

Yayyy they are finally together! happiness ^_^ now i need suggestions: do i leave it at this or go a little bit further into their relationship? Do you want more on Max's dad and what has become of him? Do you want Max and Fang's eighteenth B-day? What happens to other characters? Or simply more Fax? Or do I just end completely? Please, please comment! Many thanks! :)))


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: **

"How about this one?!" Nudged asked with excitement in her voice as she held up a series of blue eye shadow.

"Mmm no, too bright. Try a green; it will bring out her brown eyes. Now hold still Max, you fidget way too much for your own good." With a huff, I crossed my arms over my chest feeling part child part Barbie doll, but I suppose it was all for a good cause. Today was prom after all.

Yes I know, time flies doesn't it?

After my little reunion with Fang, which felt like forever ago, I arranged a living agreement with my Gram which allowed me to continue living with Fang and his family under the conditions that I promised to visit often. And that I did. All those late afternoons of sitting under the trellis of her garden were wondrous memories. She told me stories of when she was young making me laugh at her comical moments in life and smile the romantic ones involving her days of being her high school's belle. She told me stories of my mum when she my age and then when she met my…when she met Jeb. It was bittersweet. But since she passed, I felt closer to her now than ever; Gram made that possible. Mum lived on with every story Gram shared with me and there in my heart they would be stored until I shared them with my legacy.

"Hello? Earth to Max! You in there?" Nudged giggled and came towards me with a pencil of black eyeliner as Ella stirred me from my musings.

"Yeah…I was just thinking."

"Probably about her hot date tonight," Ella teased trying to provoke me, "Ig texted and said your little Fang is struttin' his stuff in his tux." Fang in a tuxedo? Now that was a sight to see…God he probably looked-

"Haha girl stop drooling!" Nudge goaded me as she nudged my shoulder with her hip. They loved tormenting me, yet, for some odd reason; I loved them to death despite that. "I bet you can't wait to fall into his arms tonight…It's going to be a..special night…Oh Max I'm so excited for you!" She squealed making Ella shoot her a sharp look. Hmm…something was up; it smelled like- Chocolate chip cookies!

"Hey girls! Oh Max, you look beautiful," Dr. M said with a motherly smile as she placed a tray of homemade cookies on my bed.

"Just wait until she's all done. She's going to look like a fairy princess!" Ella opened and released another piece of my hair from the curling iron and it fell past my shoulder in a soft wave. If they kept this up I had a feeling I might look like a princess alright, just one from centuries ago.

"Nick will be wonderstruck honey." I looked up to see her shining face smiling tenderly at me, the little lines at her eyes confirming her sincere happiness. My second mum. Well at least in my heart. She on the other hand tried to take legal action and adopt me, but I refused. Is that even legal to date your step-brother? Eww.

"Thank you," I genuinely hoped she heard the earnestly in my voice, but by the growing lines near her eyes, I'm positive she understood severity of the thank you. With the nod of her head, she left us once again to revel in girl talk. Oh joy.

"I can't wait to see how Iggy looks in his tux tonight," Ella said with a dreamy sigh. Uck..those two.

"Haha he'll look washed out in that horrifying white tux he got, he's pale enough!" Nudge blurted without even realizing what just slipped from her lips. That's what is so awesome about Ella; she can deal with anyone so she never takes offence from Nudge's outbursts.

"And your boyfriend will look like a baked potato. Like seriously, it looks like he goes tanning Nudge."

"He can't help it he's Texan!"

"Haha whatever." Their bantering gradually faded out with the closing of my eyes. Only my hand, which fiddled with the necklace Fang had gotten me three months prior, moved. Everything else was still and further silled as memories began assaulting me.

_"Close your eyes," His breath tickled my ear as he leaned in from behind and whispered softly to me. As it snaked its way into my ear, I had a sudden urge to itch it but endured the teasing discomfort. _

_"Why?" _

_"Can't you ever just do something when I tell you to?" Fang asked with humor sticking to his voice. Psh no? I have to give you a run for your money- duh._

_"Uhh no?" I said as innocently as possible. Last time I ever did that._

_Grabbing me by the waist, he spun me around and in a fluid motion I ended upp being pinned down by his strong, muscular arms._

_"Wrong answer. Now beg for mercy," He playfully growled. _

_"Never. I won't-" His speedy fingers found my ribs in a flash, tickling them until he brought tears and pleas from me. "Fang! Oh my God, stop! I'm sorry, I ahh I beg for mercy- Please no!" I squealed trying my best to wiggle from his grip but we all know that didn't happen. Finally, after nearly making me wet my pants, Fang decided to stop. He pulled me onto his lap with a toothy grin then repeated his request._

_"Close your eyes."_

_"Fanggg," I started to protest, but then he gave me those dang puppy eyes and I found myself letting me eyes slip close nearly instantly. "I don't trust you..what are you doing?" When he didn't answer I began to open my eyes only to be scolded by him so I clenched them tight once again. I felt him shift, but his arm kept a sturdy grip on my waist reassuring me I wouldn't slip off his lap._

_"Alright…open your eyes up." I readily complied, but as I did, I couldn't help the confusion that assailed me. Nothing was astray, nothing was different, only Fang's cunning grin was a tip-off something was up._

_"I give up!" _

_"You're no fun. C'mon," He pushed, "I'll even help." He pushed me off his lap and I stood there frowning at him until he nudged me to..to do whatever he wanted me to do. "Cold!" He suddenly said loudly as I took a step to his left. Scrutinizing him with a heated eye, I took another step to the left. "Colder," He said smugly. Oh how I wanted to wipe that cockily little smirk off his face. With about twenty more steps and ten minutes later, I was growing not only impatient but mad._

_"What the he-"_

_"Language Maxi." Fang warned with a smirk. He knew I was getting irritated yet he sill provoked me. Dirt bag. _

_"Fang cut it out. What am I looking for?!"_

_"It's a surprise. If I tell you if won't be a surprise anymore."_

_"Fanggg!"_

_"Maaaxxxxxx!" Ok that did it. I did what every girlfriend should do when their boyfriend starts acting like a moron. I pounced on him._

_"Tell me now," I growled as I sat on his torso. I felt no remorse even when he gasped for air. Butthead- he was basically calling me fat!_

_"Max!" He wheezed, "Get off!"_

_"No."_

_"Ahh..Please?"_

_"Getting warmer," I said mockingly. His face flashed and I ate it up, but discreetly of course._

_"Ok I get it. I'll tell you." That's what I wanted to hear! I scooted off him only to have him pull me back by the waist. Just as I was about to protest, he produced a small velvety, black box in front of my face. "Happy Birthday Max." I delicately seized the box from his hand and opened it. Inside, a golden heart lay on its side sparkling in the dim light. "Read it," He whispered a smile in his voice. Pulling it from the soft bedding, I rotated it until the words met my eyes. "Forever and always" they read._

_"Oh Fang…it's…gorgeous," I gushed breathless. His smile grew as he took it from my hands and clasped it behind my neck. _

_"I love you Max," His quirky little smile only grew wide making him looker even younger if possible, "Forever and always."_

"Yo Max! Open your eyes girl, I need to apply more makeup," Nudge's loud voice said. I quickly opened them and was immediately bombarded with the makeup she promised. They both had already done their hair and makeup making me wonder if I had fallen asleep for a while.

"Yeah, you took a little nap," A voice from behind said. Angel, looking angelic as ever, had her blonde hair in little ringlets and pilled up on her head complete with a little white rose. Although she wore no makeup except for the light layer of pink lip-gloss, she looked stunning. She truly looked like an angel in her white floor length gown.

"You look absolutely exquisite Ang!" Pink splotches appeared on her cheeks at the compliment and, feeling uncomfortable, she changed the subject.

"Well all of you look picturesque! Nudge love the dress and Ella, your hair is striking!" True to her word, they did look lovely. Nudge left her hair straight like always, but her hot pink cocktail dress stood out on her cocoa skin making her look like someone from Hollywood. Ella on the other hand had donned a dark, red dress that pinched at the waist then flowed out. The color was so rich; it brought out her dark hair which had been twisted into a loose bun that let stray curls fall from it. They look beautiful. "And you Max. I don't even know what to say!" Angel chirped with a beaming smile. "Nick is going to faint when he sees you!"

"Haha I'm sure Nudge and Ella did a wonderful job with me, but I'm not entirely convinced Fang with faint upon seeing me."

"We'll see." Shaking my head, I got up and headed for my attached bathroom. It was almost time to go so I might as well change into my dress like the rest of the girls. As I looked in the mirror I gasped. Was that really me?

Ella had pinned half of my sun highlighted brown hair up letting the delicate braids show and she let the other half lay at my shoulder in soft waves. It was so intricate; I was actually fascinated by my hair for the first time ever. And Nudge, wow. I'm not a makeup girl because I have seen what makeup does to girls..look at Lisa. But I didn't look fake at all! The light browns and greens she had used on my eyes made them seem bolder, the eye liner outlining my large eyes made them look daring, valiant, and the lip gloss made my lips look glossy and kissable..hopefully Fang thought do too.

Hiding a giggle, I held my dress out and steeped into it. With the last tug then a zip, I was finished. Ella was right; I did look like a fairy princess. The dress topped their hard work off. The princess style dress was a creamy colored strapless gown that, in ruffles, reached the floor effortlessly and its corseted laced back conceal all secrets of scars. It hugged my torso and waist but hung loose below my hips as it flowed out from my body many layers. Although ruffled and puffy, I thought it was the most beautiful dress I had even seen. Ever.

With the dong of the doorbell, I took a deep breath and slipped my feet into the white heels Nudged had insisted I wear. Show time.

I carefully took each step downstairs with caution to ensure I didn't trip and break my dainty little neck. It just didn't seem very appealing if you ask me. When I finally reached the bottom, the boys, who had already been here a few minutes, were being patronized by Mrs. M about getting their pictures taken. I stifled a giggle. There Iggy posed in his white tux looking idiotic with his light pink tie, red shirt, and hilarious smile with his arm slung loosely around Ella's waist. Darren and Nudge sat comfortably in the corner chatting apparently trying to avoid the camera. Angel, Gazzy, and their two dates all were laughing together as if the funniest joke was told. But Fang, he was no one to be found. Then I feel my hair on the back of my neck prick.

"You look absolutely, utterly, and completely gorgeous Maximum," He said in a barely audible voice. He, too, look breathtaking. His hair, although shaggy, fell on his forehead perfectly. His eyes were alight, his smile extra sweet. His tux fit him to a tee too. And here I thought I would hide his hotness, oh no lemme tell ya it did not. At all.

"You look pretty hot yourself," I said with a smile as he came to me for a kiss.

"NO!" Screeched Nudge just as he bent down to kiss me. We flew apart startled. "You'll smudge her lips gloss!" Fang chuckled, amused and everybody else laughed along with him.

"We wouldn't want that now would we," He said. He then lowered his voice, intending it for my ear alone, "I suppose I will just have to wait for later." My flaming cheeks betrayed me right at that moment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOO

Prom was like anything I had ever experienced. Sure I went to those dumb little dances in middle school, and yeah I attended the autumn balls, homecoming, and winter formal, but this was unlike any of those. This was magical. Maybe it was because I felt like a princess, or that I was here with Fang, or that he and I were slow dancing underneath the soft glowing disco lights. Whichever, I don't know and frankly I didn't really care at this moment. All I cared about was him and I dancing. And no, it wasn't any of this Frankenstein dancing where his arms are around my waist, mine around his neck, and we sway to and fro. No, this was real slow dancing as in waltz and it was pure bliss.

"Max?"

"Yeah?" As asked as he spun me around and pulled me to his chest once again.

"This had been the best night of my life so far," He said with a magnificent smile. I completely agree.

"I know how you feel," I consented with a smile of my own. I looked up into his eyes and cocked my head to the side. His eyes…"Fang…what are you planning?

"

"What are you talking about?" His voice sounded innocent. Too innocent.

"I'm on to you Fang!" With a ruefully smile he kissed me, right there in the middle of the dance floor in front of everyone.

"Get a room will ya!" Iggy shouted from a few feet away with a humorous smile on his face. He had abandoned his tux jacket the last hour and had proceeded to unbuttoned his first few buttons and had his pink tie tied around his temple with his gelled hair sticking out in every direction. Poor Ella. Then again she looked like she was having the time of her life dancing carelessly with him.

"Mmm you heard the man," Fang said with a wink making my eyes enlarge incredibly, this made Fang's deep chuckle rumble over the now loud pop sound, "I was kidding Max. But seriously, come 's go outside for some air." Hand in hand, we managed to steer our way to the softly lit balcony. "Ahhh there. I really needed the breather…how about you?" He casually asked. I looked up to find his gaze, but it was glued to the starlight sky. Odd.

"Fang?" He grunted a 'hmm?' yet still failed to meet my gaze so I tried again. "Fanggg?" He finally looked down and I saw his eyes, those deep, dark, beautiful eyes had something undetectable in them. Worried perhaps? Fear?

"Max…I love you..you know that, right?" He asked in a quivering voice. He stopped and cleared his throat before looking down at me for my answer.

"Of course and I love you," I said without hesitation. I didn't need any time to think about it, I knew I did. I loved this boy…man with my whole entire heart. A smile flickered over his lips then he looked back up to the sky and sighed. What was wrong? "Is something wrong Fang?"

"Nothing could possibly be wrong Max, Everything is so..perfect." He replied softly without tearing his gaze away from the dazzling, twinkling stars.

"Good.." I breathed settling into the silence. With my head on his shoulder, we stayed like this for awhile just standing there staring at the diamond filled sky. That is until he jarred my head.

"Max! Max look over there! It's a shooting star!" He said excitedly.

"What? Where?" I asked only half believing him. But true to his word a star shot its way across the sky.

"Make a wish," His soft murmur reached my ears with the breeze. And I did make a wish. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that Fang, you know that!" At his question glance, I continued, "If I tell you, it won't come true!"

"Really? What makes you so sure?" He said bemused. At my lack of respond her chuckled.

"Oh shut up," With a playful slap to the shoulder, he did. Minutes ticked away and he finally spoke up again, but with the same odd tone as before…He wasn't trying to break up with me or something was he?!

"Max…"

"Yeah Fang?" I said worried now. He couldn't be breaking up with me could he? But..but what about my wish?!

"Max I…ugh blast it!" He cursed as he ran his fingers through his hair obviously vexed he couldn't get the words out.

"What Fang?!"

"I…I don't know how to say it," He said defeated, "I..I love you."

"Yeah..I know."

"And you love me."

"Yes I do….but?"

"But….sigh Max…You know how you could never respond to me?" He suddenly asked changing the subject. With my nod he continued, "Well maybe..maybe I should just…" With an anxious expression he suddenly dropped to one knee in front of me.

"Fang what the heck?! You're acting really weird…are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm better than I have ever been." He gushed.

"Oh…good…..you know you're going to get your pants dirty," I pointed out. His gaze slipped from my face to his pants and slowly found mine again. His brows knitted together as if he didn't understand what I had just said, "What are you doing anyway?" When he didn't respond, I bent down slightly to get a better look, "Is your shoe untied?" His head hung low as he righted himself.

"Yeah….my shoe's untied…"

"Oh…well you didn't tie it." I said confused. He stood up without tying it, what was I suppose to say?!

"Max," He groaned as he put his head in his hands. _Wait a second!_

"Hold on a second! You're wearing dress shoes, you don't have shoelaces!" He turned his gaze on me and I suddenly felt very stupid..maybe because I was, "Cough..well if you don't have shoelaces..your shoes..couldn't have..been..unlaced…cough."

"Why do you have to make everything so much harder than it really is?!" He cried suddenly throwing his hands up into the air to emphasize himself.

"What do you mean?"

"First with realizing I loved you, then knowing it was me who that was really him, and now right now! Ugh I don't know how you do it! You are making this easy at all Max!"

"Making what easy?" Seriously, I was clueless here!

"I love you Max! I want to marr-" The sharp ring of my cell phone cut through the quiet night air. Fang's passionate expression fell as we stood there awkwardly as I fished my cell from my bra. I stood there looking at it and he waved a hand towards it.

"Answer it," His voice was small, hurt. I touched his shoulder as he turned but he shrugged it off and nodded towards me still-ringing phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hello, this is Brook Haven County Hospital calling. Are you Maximum Ride?"

"Umm yes, this is she," Fang turned and looked at me with a questioning glance and I shrugged.

"Miss Ride, I am sorry to inform you, but your father was just admitted to the hospital an hour ago. He's asking for you. If I may be bold to say, he doesn't look like he's going to make it…that is unless he gets a blood transplant of the same type…" She kept talking, but I heard nothing.

Jeb…. was in the hospital?

"Miss? Miss are you still there?"

"Y-yes…I'm…here."

"As I said Miss, you should come down right away. To see if you're a match for him and to see him. He keeps asking for you."

"I'll…be there shortly…" I numbly hit 'end' and sank to the ground not even caring if my glorious gown was probably going to get ruined.

"What?! What is it Max? You're as white as a sheet!" fang said alarmed.

"Jeb.. is in the hospital," I said meekly, "He..needs a blood donation. They want me to come down see..see if I match his blood type."

'Oh my God, what happened?! Never mind, c'mon!" He began running to the door, but sat there. I didn't even flinch, didn't move a muscle. "Max? C'mon we got to go….you are going aren't you?!" I looked up at him. He was looking at me so intensely it was hard to tell him the truth.

"I….I really don't know."

"Max you could possibly save his life!"

"Why should I save his when he tried so desperately to take mine?!" I roared. Fang stared as me taken back.

"Max.." he whispered. He was ashamed of me, I could see it in his eyes. The unwelcome tears dripped from eyes and splattered onto my dress. The best night of my life, ruined. By my…by Jeb.

"He's asking for me," I said with hollow laughter in my voice. The tears were thick now, but I could still make Fang's rigid outline out. "He's dying Fang..and he's asking for me! God…UGH!"

"Max-"

"No! He deserves this! He shouldn't be able to live! This should have happened long ago-"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes…yes I do! I hate him! He deserves this…"

"Do really think that's for you to choose Max?" He said softly. I looked away, too ashamed to meet his compassionate eyes. I was a horrible human being…I was a horrible daughter.

"He was an atrocious father!"

"True..but is his death going to make that any better? What will his death do? Give you satisfaction?!"

"What?! No! I'm not like that, I'm not like him," I spat.

"Then act like it." He said firmly. He held his palm up to me and I stared at it. Jeb, my so-called-father that I hated with a burning passion, was dying and I, his only daughter, had the potential to save his life.

I did what any person, I hope, would do in this situation.

I swatted Fang's hand away and ignored the appalled look he gave me as if I was a hideous monster.

I _hated_ Jeb with every fiber in my body, that was undeniable and they wanted me to _save_ him.

I hated him.

Pushing myself up, I brushed past Fang. Picking my dress up, I headed back in only stopping when Fang spoke up.

"W-where are you going?" He asked in an uneasy voice.

I hated him.

Turning to look at Fang, I replied.

"To see if I can save my father's life."

I hated him…

But Fang was right, he didn't deserve to die.

* * *

Another chap! Really hoped you like it! Thank you so much for the suggestions too, I hope this satisfied ya'll :) And as it looks, this story will shortly come to an end...*sniffles* they grow up so fast sigh haha ok I'm bummed, but not that sad XD It's just that idk what to attempt after this! :/ Well anywho, this may be like the second to last chapter or so, there may be two/three more total, then I'm wrapping up- comments, suggestions, reviews please! And, as always, thank you for reading :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

"Right this way Miss." A young nurse in purple scrubs said to me over her shoulder as she led the way down a long hallway. I felt out of place in my prom dress and heels with all the scrubs and uniforms surrounding me, but Fang and I hadn't exactly had spare time on our hands. "His room is just up ahead. Due to his condition we can only allow you five minutes visiting time. I'm sorry but he has to undergo a blood transfusion so he needs rest before we start." After a moment of hesitation I asked the unsettling question that had been causing me anxiety since our arrival.

"Have you found a donor yet?" I mentally cringed as I saw Fang flinch at the reluctance in my voice. _Please just say yes!_

"Unfortunately, no. We were hoping, you being his daughter, you would be the carrier of his blood type. In fact, we will have you tested immediately. This way." Not exactly what I wanted to hear. "Take a seat up on the examination table and you Sir can have a seat here. I will be back in just one second. Sit tight!" Slowly I lifted myself on the cold, metal table sucking in sharply as its bitter chill bit my skin even through my layers. I shot a glance over at Fang who was sitting a few feet from me on a chair too small for him. His concerned expression hurt my fragile heart.

"You think I'm terrible don't you?" I softly asked. His sigh answered me; I didn't need to hear his words to know how he felt.

"Max I realize you hate this guy, but he's dying!" His dark eyes pierced me violently, "I get the feeling you're only doing this because you don't want a guilty conscience!" I hung my head at his words. They stung because they were true. "You have to want to do this Max. Can't you just forgive him and-"

"Excuse me?!" I barked the words out so harshly I surprised both myself and Fang.

"Yes, forgive. I know it seems hard but-"

"How can you even say that?! Do you know what I went through?"

"I say that because that's what I was taught- to forgive others. And no, I don't know everything he put you through, but don't you think its time to let go? Are you really going to spend your whole entire life nursing this hate for him? Think about it Max-"

"I have thought about it! You don't understand, you make it sound so easy and it's not."

"You're right, it's not easy but will you at least try?"

"Alrighty, I just need to prick your finger, collect the sample, then have it sent off- easy," The nurse said clearly oblivious she had walk in on something. Turning to Fang as she wiped my hand clean, she suggested he too be tested and Fang, being the noble one here, readily agreed and shed his tux jacket and began rolling up his sleeves as if it was actually necessary. "Ready?" She asked and at my nod she stabbed my index finger and swabbed up the blood on a clear looking plate that I remembered seeing in Bio class. She quickly finished with Fang and left, once again, in a hurry.

"Max it's in the past," His voice carried compassion to my ears but I slapped it away.

"I relive it everyday!" I snarled holding my finger to stop the light bleeding.

"Only because you hold onto it!" His face contorted instantly, no longer containing empathy. Rising up to my full height I spat my words at him.

"That's because I have reason to!" Angrily, I reached for the zipper on my back and wildly tried to pull it down.

"What in the world are you do-"

"This Fang, this is why I have such a hard time letting go!" I parted the dress back revealing my back and bit my lip hard to will the tears away. No one, not ever, had seen the evidence of abuse on my back. Fang may had seen it briefly, but that had been nothing and by the sharp intake of breath I heard, that confirmed it.

"Oh..my..God Max…" I didn't need a mirror to see what horrified Fang so dearly; I knew every puffy white line on my back by memory. From my shoulder blades to the base of my spine, scars embellished my pale skin. If you were to run a hand over the skin, you would surely shiver in disgust like so many times I had done. There was a total of seven scars ranging from three to about six inches; the item used: a thick leather belt. There also were tiny dots sprinkled here and there: cigarettes. Jeb didn't smoke, but he was apparently partial to his cigs for this reason alone. The last offense, besides healed bruises, was the gnarly scar in my right side that never healed right: a small kitchen knife- he was really trashed that night.

Alone with being a vast, gigantic alcoholic, he was, obviously, abusive too. But Fang was right; I should just forget about tall of this and forgive him! When pigs fly.

"Now you see why he deserves this?!" Fang didn't answer, instead he sank back to his chair and watched as I zipped myself back up again. We stayed like this for some time, me just standing there, hands crossed over my chest, and Fang wide-eyed looking at me.

"Sorry for the wait! The results have come back and I am happy to tell you that you, Miss Ride, are a perfect match as we expected! I advise we get you in now rather than visiting first, unless you insist seeing you father first-"

"What if I don't want to?" My voice was so bluntly calm that I took the nurse by surprise. I didn't even acknowledge Fang as he got up and left the room.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a small voice sounding taken back.

"I said what if I don't want to? Then what?" I challenged.

"I…I don't-"

"Is there any other donor?!" I felt terrible for using such a demanding tone with her, especially since she hadn't done a thing, but it just happened.

"No, you're the only one."

"What about blood you already have? You're a hospital for God's sake; you're bound to have some!"

"We haven't got a shipment yet…" This is our hospitals today?!

"Let me think about it."

"But…Miss Ride I don't think you realize the severity of your father's case. Here is dying. Right now-"

"Please….I need time to think about it." She must think I was a horrid monster too, just like Fang but I needed time. With a jerky nod she exited the room leaving me standing alone under the buzzing bright light. I slowly sank to my knees and finally let the tears escape from my eyes. "Oh God….please," I sobbed while swiping away fallen tears with a heavy heart. Why put me through this?! What good does this do?! "Mum… oh mum I wish I had you right now! I miss you something fierce…you..you always knew what to do…you always helped me and I really need help m-mum. I feel so much anger and it, its blinding me I hate Jeb; I can't even call him my father! How, how am I suppose to help save his life when I hate him so?!"

"_It's called forgiveness Darling…"_ Stunned, my head shot up. Mum? No, impossible. Gram must be here.

"H-hello?"

"_It's time to move on Max,_" The voice said ignoring my greeting,_ "It's time to forgive."_

"M..mum?"

_"Yes Maximum. I'm here for you honey,"_

"Where are you?!"

_"Max, listen to me, I know Jeb hasn't been a father to you at all and I know you hate him, but you must forgive him. The only way he can forgive himself is if you forgive him first He feels deep regret for what he did Max, you would know this is you took the time to talk to him."_

"Why should I forgive him?! He hurt me beyond words!" I must have sounded like a lunatic from behind the closed door, sobbing and talking to no one visible, but I didn't care. "Why does he need my forgiveness anyway?"

"_I know he hurt you, but people make mistakes. I know his was a very big mistake, but Max, how are you any better if you refuse to offer forgiveness. He is dying as we speak…do you realize he has repented honey? He has changed, that's one of the reasons he is in the hospital in the first place."_

"W-what?"

_"Never mind that. You have to try darling, I taught you better!"_

"But he has screwed everything up! He never loved me! Or you! He left us and never wanted anything to do with us!"

_"No Max…that's where you're wrong…I never told you and I am truly sorry, I thought it was for the best but I was wrong..very wrong…"_

"What? What are you talking about!?" I demanded.

_"Jeb did love me…and I loved him. We talked about getting married, but his work ruled his life. It _was_ his life. I knew he couldn't give it up, so I didn't make him. When I found out about you, I was thrilled…but when I told Jeb, he became angry. He said this ruined everything, that he would have to marry me now. Naturally I got angry at him, told him to leave, never come back, and to stay out of your life forever. Later, after you were born, he contacted me saying he was sorry and he didn't mean it, that he wanted us in his life, but I didn't believe him. I turned my back on him, yet he didn't give up. To prove himself he gave up the one thing he loved most in this world- his job. He contacted me again and I was beyond words, he really did love us. You were only a year or so old when he moved in with us so that's why you don't remember…you were so smart for your age but when Jeb suddenly came into your life, you..you didn't know him; you didn't realize he was your daddy. Jeb tried so desperately to bond with you, but you refused to be close with him. By your second Birthday, Jeb was crushed. He loved you yet you refused to accept him. Jeb only lasted a few more months before he moved out again but he visited regularly. Our relationship romantically was over so he really didn't mind when I started dating again…until I found a man that you liked. It hurt him to the core. He couldn't understand why you wailed every time he tried to snuggle you, but you let this man tickle and hug on you. He saw this and…he broke. He said staying out of your life would be the best for everyone. He walked away, yet still wrote and sent you Birthdays cards…but then you got older and I couldn't stop the questions. You always asked how come you didn't have a daddy, where was he, what happened…I tried hard to get Jeb back, but never found him…I guess in the long run it was easier to say he left us instead of telling the truth..I thought it would hurt you. To know your father left to make you happy was too much to tell a child…Oh Max I am so sorry! This is all my fault!"_

I sat there stunned by her words. Jeb…he was different back then, so what happened? What turned him into a monster?!…Was it because of me?

"I don't know what to say…"

_"Darling-"_

"Wait! If he was such the good man, why is he like he is now?! Why did he hurt me if he supposedly loved me?! He ignored me for months after you..after you passed away…then he started drinking which brought on the fits of rage..that's why he hit me…So why mum?"

_"Oh child..I wish I could tell you..but the man I knew, he's still in there! Talk to him Max! Have you ever just tried talking to him?_" I hadn't actually. He had never been sober enough.

"No…" I admitted keeping my reasons unknown.

_"Then please…try! If you know the truth..perhaps you can forgive him.._"

"Nothing he can say will make me forget that-"

"_I taught you better than that Maximum Ride!_" She scolded, _"What did I use to tell you when you were little? 'Love your friends, but love those you dislike enough more.'"_ I clearly remember her quoting that all throughout my childhood. I believed her then, so why didn't I now? I listened and trusted her then, so why wasn't I now?

"Mum-"

_"Max I love you and so does your father!..never forget that."_

"I…wait mum!-" Suddenly the door burst open and the nurse from before was standing there, her face distraught.

"Miss Ride…it's your father…" My heart unexpectedly clutched.

"Is he…?"

"No, but he isn't fairing well. He doesn't have that much time; he is loosing a lot of blood."

"Wait he's bleeding?! Like right now?"

"Yes! That's why he needs a transfusion; your father was stabbed!" Holy crap!

"I..I didn't know," I breathed feeling oddly guilty. Mum's words came flooding back to me and suddenly I wanted to take his place. "I'll do it…" I mumbled my thought elsewhere.

"Pardon Miss?" The nurse questioned. She clearly didn't make out my mumbling.

"I said I would do it. Be his donor. Where do I go?"

"Oh! Come with me! Oh please do hurry too! This way," She grabbed my hand and nearly drug me to a room a few doors down. "Usually nurses on the higher level do this kind of thing, but there's no time. Hop up and I'll clean your arm. That's it lie back…You ate recently didn't you?"

"Uhh..a few hours ago, yeah. What do you mean when you said 'higher nurses' do this normally?" She scurried around collecting items, piling them on a tray, then turned to me and started cleaning my arm.

"Oh well umm I'm new."

"As in at this hospital?" I asked nervous.

"Well yeah…but..new at nursing in general too. I started two months ago."

"It's this illegal then?!"

"Of course not! I have my license…I've just never have done this. Looks like you're my first!" The feeling in my stomach, a mixture of nausea and uneasiness, only amplified when she moved towards me. Oh my…"This won't hurt a bit, don't …lay back and close your eyes," Like hell it won't! As the contraption broke the skin, I clenched my teeth to stop from screaming. Oh God, I felt it stealing away my blood!

Then everything went black.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOOO

"Hey," A voice whispered to me. I tried to turn to the sound of it, but I felt awful. My muscles felt so weak and my stomach, ugh it felt as if it had been completely emptied yet I still felt sick. "Woah, easy there. Here," Some one slipped a hand behind my back and helped me to sit up a bit. I let my eyes open to slits just enough so I could see but not enough the light could hurt them.

"Fang?" My throat was scratchy making my voice sound oddly deep and croakish.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," He chuckled as he tucked a pieced of stray hair from my face. Suddenly I realized I was in a hospital bed and a surge of panic shot through me.

"W-ha? Why…what happened?!"

"You don't remember?" At the shake of my head he pulled the chair next to my bed closer, "Well from the looks of it, you consented to being Jeb's donor and that dipstick nurse tried doing the transfusion herself. She hit the wrong spot, blood was everywhere, and you fainted-"

"I fainted?! How embarrassing…" At my grumble he smirked, "Does that mean?….Did they get enough blood for Jeb's transfusion?" Fang's eyes searched my face then he nodded.

"Fortunately they did, even with the error of an inaccurate hand, they manage to get enough. He's fine you know."

"Huh?" Fang cleared his throat and looked away.

"Jeb, he's fine. They fixed him up good."

"You know this…how?" His jaw clenched then relax and it dawned on me. "You've already been in to see him..haven't you?"

"About half an hour ago," He confirmed.

"Oh.."

"Max-"

"Fang please…don't start," His face fell but he nodded his head and let his lips press together firmly.

"I'm…I'm really tired Fang."

"Right," He stood up quickly his eyes cased down. With the bend of the waist, he pecked my temple with a kiss then turned and left with long strides. I was alone with only my thoughts and the sound of a beeping monitor. I closed my eyes and soon the soft hum of the lights sang their lullaby and I fell into a deep sleep.

_"Mommy, where's my daddy at?" Mum's smile slipped from her face as soon as I spoke those five little words. She always stopped smiling every time I asked, I didn't understand why. _

_"I…I don't know Maxi. Now why don't we color that fun coloring book? You know, the one you got for your Birthday? You love it!"_

_"You mean the one from that odd man?" She again froze so I knew to question further, "Who is he mummy?"_

_"He's…a friend Darling. Why? Do you like him?"_

_"I guess so…can I meet him one day?" As she handed me a blue crayon, she smiled._

_"Yeah, I think he would like that."_

_"Really?! Then I'm going to draw him a picture so I can give it to him when I see him!" The picture was of me and my mum holding hands, smiling. The sky was blue, the yellow sun smiling, the birds singing, and the bright green grass swayed._

_"That's very pretty! He'll love it Maxi." _

_"Wait, I'm not done!" Another circle and a few lines later, I held the paper back up for mummy to see. Her smile drooped a bit so I told her what I drew to make her happy again. "That's your friend mummy! He's holding my hand," I said proudly. Mummy smiled again, but her eyes started to tear up at my next statement, "I just figured since I don't have a daddy to hold my hand, he can do it! Hey! He can be my daddy!"_

_Bored, with nothing else to do, I decided to rummage through the attic for no particular reason. I didn't really intend on finding anything interesting, but then I found a little box pushed in the far corner that looked out of place. Curious, I investigated. Packed to the top, the box was full of cards, letters, and various pictures. Grabbing the stack of pictures on the top, I flipped through them trying my best to decipher the captions. A picture of a puppy: Brownie- she reminds me of you Maxi. Her eyes are nearly as chocolately as yours. An off-focus palm tree near a beach: Wish you were here! You would have loved the warm, sandy beaches. A red sports car: When you turn sixteen, this baby is yours Maxi! Cross my heart. Obviously this person knew me, but I had no clue who they were. _

_I picked up a Birthday card covered with sparkles and stars and opened it: Wish I was there to see you grow up Princess! I bet you're as pretty as you mother by now. I love you Maxi. Happy Birthday- Dad._

_Woah- DAD?! Grabbing another, I ripped it open: Happy Birthday Princess! I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy the gift I sent you…I wasn't really sure what to get a ten year old girl so forgive me. If you don't like microscopes, tell you mother to return it haha sorry. Love you- Dad._

_I remembered that- I got a microscope that year…it had been my favorite present that year. The next one I read was just like the last even though it was for my thirteenth Birthday: Wow…Officially a teenager! Times flies, doesn't it Princess? I hope you have a splendid day and, with the money included, I want you and your mother to go shopping. Buy yourself something pretty Maxi…just not too pretty, I don't want boys pursuing you just yet haha another few years. With love- Your Dad._

_I DID have a dad. And from what it looked like, he really cared about me._

_He loved me too._

_At first he just showed me my room, no comforting, no sympathy, nothing. I remembered the kind man in the Birthday cards and I didn't believe this was the same man. This man was…distant, distracted, yet they insisted this was my long, lost father. _

_I remember just crying myself those first few nights and waking up in the morning to see him there drinking coffee. He would point at the pot each morning motioning for me to get some, but each time I just shook my head. I didn't like coffee. But one morning, I was so starved for comfort that when he pointed to the pot I rushed over and poured a cup and sat down next to him. He looked at me questioningly, but I just took a sip. I nearly gagged right there, the taste was horrid! Finally after a few minutes I spoke up._

_"Hi…" He grunted intending that to be his only response but then he must have seen my hurt look._

_"…Hi..Maxi" I fell in love with him right then._

_And that's what started everything._

_I missed my mum so much, but this stranger was someone to talk to. I wanted to know things about her, how they met, why he didn't live with us before, why they didn't marry, but I guess I asked too many questions._

_After days of just sitting there staring at me, listening to my pour my heart out, he must have snapped._

_"You look..so much like her," He whispered cutting me off one day, "I see you and it tears my heart in half…every damn time! It hurts so much! God..Why do you have to be just like her?! Don't you think loosing her is bad enough?! She was so perfect and…you're too perfect!"_

_He was grieving, I could see that, but then he started to drink hoping it would take the hurt away, but it only made things worse. He saw me, a mirror image of my mother and got mad, mean…that's when he started hitting me. 'I was too perfect' apparently. I guess the alcohol made him think marring me would make me uglier thus making me not look like her, the woman he lost…the woman he had been madly in love with for all those years._

_But from the first slap, I decided something: I didn't love him._

_I hated him._

When I was startled out of sleep, there were tears in my eyes. I had forgotten how much I had really pushed out of my mind. The things I intended to never stumble upon again. Opening that fresh wound hurt with such an intensifying pain that it felt like salt water in a deep cut-it really, really hurt. And realizing that Jeb, at least at one time, loved me made my aching heart throb even more.

Jeb…he loved me…my…

Pushing back the blankets, I frowned at the off-white patient gown I was clothed in, but that was the least of my problems. There was an IV in my arm and I wasn't really keen on ripping it out. Reaching for the call button, I pressed it some five hundred times until a nurse come bursting through the door.

"What's wrong?!" She asked in a panicked voice as look scanned me with wide blue eyes.

"I want this out," I said pointing to the IV. Suddenly she relaxed and snickered.

"I'm sorry but that's going to have to stay there until-"

"I said I want it out. Now….please."

"Umm..Miss I don't think that's a good idea-" The glare I was sending her must have worked because she quickly mumbled something and it was taken out in the next quarter of the hour. Fang had brought me a change of clothes, which I was very grateful for, and I quickly changed into them.

"Could I please have the room number of Jeb Bachelor?" I asked politely as I could to a nurse passing by.

"If you ask that lady over there," She said pointing, "She can tell you."

"Don't you know?"

"Well yes but-"

"I'm his daughter." For the first time, I said that and I actually accepted it. I _was_ his daughter.

"Umm..well ok. He's in room," Scanning her charts took a second but she finally found it, "Ahh here! Room 207."

"Thanks." I started walking towards his room but was suddenly intercepted by Fang.

"Max, don't do this! He's in a frail state already, he-"

"Move Fang."

"Max-"

"I have to talk to him!" I brushed past him ignoring his heavy sigh and walked into the room. There lay Jeb, pale and frail looking just as Fang had said. I was suddenly scared. I didn't even know why I was here, I didn't know what I wanted to say, but he didn't give me any time to think either. All of the sudden he opened his eyes, the grassy, green I could see across the room easily. He knew it was me, I felt it.

"Maxi…is that you?" He asked ever so softly while struggling to sit up. I took a step closer then another and I was finally standing over his bedside.

"Hi dad," I whispered then did something I literally had never done in my life.

I hugged him.

And he hugged me back.

* * *

Another chapter down, I hope ya'll liked it! Thank you so much for the continuous feedback you guys are giving me, I lovelovelove hearing from you so thanks ^_^ As always I'm open to suggestions, comments, or reviews...haha but I suppose you all know that by now XD Happy Reading! ~LoneRose :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Pulling back I stared into those glassy, green eyes; however, unlike so many times before, the glassiness wasn't alcohol. It was tears.

"Maxi..," He gasped clearly astounded, "Max…we need to talk." He said after he composed himself. He motioned for me to pull up a chair and I complied. I sat there patiently waiting for him to speak, but he just sat there, head bent, eyes closed, lips impossibly tight.

"…Dad?" His eyes popped open at my voice releasing tears down his worn face. They trailed down his cheeks, down to were they came to rest in the faint stubble on his jaw until he brushed they away with the back of his hand.

"How can you even call me that?" The shame and regret in his voice was thick, but it didn't surprise me. I had asked myself the same question and had yet to answer it.

"I honestly don't know…but are my father."

"Oh Max, I messed up so much! I have no excuse," His face was ashened but not from his transfusion, I didn't need him to tell me that either. His eyes said it all, but still, I wanted, I had to hear it from him. I needed to know the truth.

"I guess drinking does that to a person…"

"No Max. No. Everything I did…I knew what I was doing," He turned to me, his eyes swimming with tears and guilt, "Every time I hit you, I was perfectly aware what I was doing…even when I was drunk. You see? I have no excuse…I'm a monster." When I said nothing to disagree with him he let out a hollow laugh, "And here you come along and save my life. After all I did to you, you saved me. How Max? HOW! I can't even forgive myself! Looking at you, seeing you be in the same room as me makes me hate myself even more…You should have let me die Max…I would have deserved it, I still deserve to rot in hell!"

"No one deserves that," I whispered as I cast my eyes down. Hearing him talk hurt because I, only hours before, felt the same way. I didn't care if he died…I wouldn't have cared if it had been my fault either. But I was bigger and better than that- I was taught better.

"Anyone with a blackened soul does Max. You're too much like your mother, not everyone can be saved."

"That's not true!" I insisted, "Everyone deserves a second chance." His eyes narrowed, flashing anger at my compassion.

"So if a burn-out stole your credit card and maxed it out, you would forgive him?"

"I..I would like to think I would. I would try to.."

"What if someone hit your boyfriend with a car and left him there to die?!"

"I…-"

"What if a sick sociopath kidnapped your kids. What if he hurt them, would you be so easy to forgive then?! What if your father, the only person who you had in this world, scarred you mentally and physically so bad you were taken away?! Huh, then what?!" I didn't answer, I didn't know how. He scoffed looking away, "You see? Forgiving something tremendous is nearly impossible, it happens about every time you find gold in a pile of rocks."

"I guess you're right..but..I would like to think humans aren't that vindictive and callous, that somewhere, somehow they could learn to forgive. There are people out there who do it you know."

"It's hard to believe, but I'm sure there are..I just know that I'm not one of those people."

"…You have to forgive yourself."

"I can't," He whispered through his fresh tears. He balled his fists up and rubbed at his eyes furiously, but the tears didn't relent. "I'm a horrible excuse for a man, father, and…the husband I wasn't. What I did to you was unforgivable! I took my grief and took it out on you…I'm so sorry.."

"I know…but why? Why did you do it?" I asked softly.

"I…don't know. When I looked at you, I saw the woman I loved, the one I should have married…but she was gone. Forever. I was too late. I couldn't help thinking if I would have stayed she won't be gone and we would have be a family. But no. I was selfish! Then when you tried to get close to me, all I saw daughter who refused me, who didn't love me, and now that her mother was gone she decided she needed me…I was so consumed with pain…I..I hated looking at you. The mirror image of her, it was painful. I hated seeing you that pretty, it enraged me. I thought..maybe by lashing out at you, you would see how it felt to be rejected, hurt, sighhh it was stupid, wrong, horrible, but I couldn't help it. The booze only added gasoline to the fire. It got out of hand..I..oh Max when you left I was so glad to get you out of my life. I was so glad. Even when I was charged with child abuse and had to serve, but then…it all changed.."

"What happened?" I encouraged.

"I'm not sure. Suddenly I just felt.. so guilty. It got to the point where they had to put me on suicide watch in prison. I didn't want to live anymore, I had nothing to live for. I had nothing…you were the last thing I had and I lost you," He paused for a moment and looked heavenward before continuing, a small smile playing on his lips, "I don't know what happened, but I swear your mother came down to kick me in the rear..I started attending church services every Sunday afternoon. It helped me in so many ways, but even finding myself couldn't make me forgive myself. One day I repented, word got around, the boys snickered at me, but I didn't care. They were my only family, I needed them. They tried to get me to stop this religion stuff, made them mad. We fought one night..it got rough. A guard had to pull me off a fellow. He swore he would get me back. He did too. Week later he comes in and starts beating the hell out of me then pulled a knife. No clue where he got it, all I know it that I went down like a ton of bricks. Hit me in a vital organ…but you saved me." He looked over, a smile on his face and my heart swelled.

"Yeah..I guess I did." I said returning the smile.

"Maxi…I am so sorry. I'm not asking for you to forgive me, if I were you I wouldn't, I just want you to know I am sorry. If I could take it back I would in heartbeat and…you probably don't want to hear this but…I love you Princess.."

"Oh dad." Now I was crying. Great. "I..I spent so long hating you. We were both grieving, the faults on both of us. Don't hate yourself…"

"Maximum-" With a strong voice, I cut him off and watched as his face drained itself of color.

"I forgive you. I may have hated you then, but I don't now."

"Max..I..you're not trying to give me a heart attack to do me away are you?" Although his tone was joking, he was dead serious. When I nodded, his eyes grew large and he let out a low whistle.

I had spent too much of my life hating this man. It was long past due to forgive.

"I don't know what to say…" He finally replied. Reaching for his hand, I smiled and squeezed his finger lightly.

"You don't have to say anything. Just..try to forgive yourself ok?" His eyes searched my face, as though they were looking for sincerity. When he found it, he reached up and caressed my cheek. I stilled for a moment, not use to this kind of affection from him, but then I moved into his touch. "Promise me you will."

"I..For you Princess, I will certainly try."

"Good." I replied with a smile.

And right then I finally got my father back.

XOXOXOXOXXXX…4 months later…

"Max? Are these done yet?" I giggled as I jogged into the kitchen to check the boiling noodles-the over done noodles to be exact, but I didn't have the heart to tell him that.

"They're perfect dad. Go ahead and strain them and I'll get started on the sauce."

"Where did you learn to cook? Certainly wasn't from me," Jeb said as he sloshed the water into the sink barley hitting the strainer.

"I never did!" I snorted making me laugh, Jeb on the other hand didn't find this humorous at all.

"Ughhh…maybe we should just get pizza instead…"

"Nonsense! It can't be thattt bad," Well… I hoped…

"So um when is this boy coming over?" Wariness lacing throughout his voice. I secretly smirked loving that Jeb felt protective of me.

"His name is F-nick dad," I sighed with a smile.

"Fnick? What kind of name is that?! He's not emo is he?"

"Haha omg dad, you're ridiculas!" I threw over my shoulder as I walked to the living room.

"It was a serious question!"

"Ok first off his name is Nick but you can call his Fang is you want," It took everything in me not to laugh at his contorted face when I said call him 'Fang', "Second, he wears black but no, he isn't emo."

"Oh..well good. Here I can get that, you go get changed."

"You sure?" I shot a questioning look at him, then the hot stove, and then back at him again. Not quite sure I trusted him attempting to cook. But then again what could go wrong?

"I'll be fine Max," Jeb reassured at my wary glances, "Go ahead and get changed. I'll just finish up here and then we can eat."

"When Fang arrives."

"Yes, when…"Fang" gets here. Now scoot." He said dismissing with a wave of the hand. Turning, I took my leave and bound up the stairs taking them by two and skidded into my bedroom at the end of the hallway. With a rush of glee I sprang up and flopped down on my bed like I used t o do when I was just a little girl. Each time I got scolded by mum too, but that never stopped me. That is until ahem I broke a spring in my bed. But not even that could spoil my glorious mood. Everything, for the fist time in my ruddy life, was perfect. It was almost as if I was in a dream.

Pushing up on my elbows at the sound of my phone, I reached for it and quickly scanned the text Fang sent a few seconds ago.

**Hey Darling :) Your dad ok with me coming over still?**

_Yep! I can't wait :)_ And I couldn't. I had been looking forward for this moment for quite some time now. To have both Jeb and Fang together with me- perfection.

**Oh good..I was kinda worried. To be honest I still kinda am. He's ok with me right?**

_Nervous much Fang?_

**Shut up :P**

_It's gonna be fine, I promise. He's even making dinner for us so that says enough._

**Did you by any chance help cook?…**

_Yeah why?_

**Umm maybe we should just settle with take out? Pizza is always good..**

_Not laughing Fang -_- _

**Just kidding..It will be great! So um you ready for 2night?**

_Why wouldn't I be? We're just having dinner with my dad._

**Well I thought afterward we'd, ya know, hang or something. You're dad approved so I thought it would be fun.**

_You talked to my dad?_

**Sure. **

_Oh. He didn't mention it. When?_

**Yeah. So you ready? I'm on my way in 5.** Shoot! I was still in jeans and my soapy stained tee-shirt.

_Duh! Of course I am!_

**Ur a terrible liar. Go get dressed Max. See you in 5 sweets**. Ugh. One thing I hate about Fang: he alwaysalwaysalwasy knows when I'm lying. It sucks!

Struggling to sit up, I wrestled with the stray blankets until I got up a walked to my dresser. What to wear?

_Fang what are you wearing?_

**Maximum!** I could just hear him groaning my name out and rolling his dark eyes.** Put on a dress.**

_Eww why? It's just dinner!_

**Put on a dress Max. And heels ;)**

_What?! Why?_ But the little dirt bag never answered. A dress and heels? For a simple dinner with my dad? Something was fishy.

Digging through my dresser proved useless so I went to my closet and began searching for something suitable.

_What color?_

**Red. I'm here by the way. I'll be talking to your dad while you get dressed. Or start getting dressed I should say.** Ughh! Frustrating little- The door opened and I heard Jeb greet Fang, vise versa then they began to small talk.

Huffing, I finally extract a dark, red cocktail dress and dug out some shiny black heels. I hate to admit it, but Ella and Nudge finally converted me. I'm a 'real girl' as they say. True my closet is now full of dresses, skirts, heels, flats etc but I still love my jeans and tees. The best thing of it all though is Fang loves me in anything, even pjs.

I quickly zipped myself up then ran a brush through my hair making it all the softer. I looked in the mirror and smiled and the girl on the other side smiles back at me. My hair had gotten lighter due to the warmer, brighter days making it more sun-streaked, my cheeks held a natural rosiness, my lips were smiling, and my eyes held a glimmering twinkle. I was radiant once again.

"Max? You ready yet hon?" Jeb called from the stairs.

"Yeah, almost! Tell Fang to be patient. If he loves me, he'll wait."

"I heard that!" Fang hollered from somewhere downstairs.

"Take your time Maxi," Jeb's voiced called retreating down the stairs. With one more glance in the mirror, I took a step back to slip my feet into the heels Angel bought me for my birthday. I am proud to announce that I no longer trip when doing so. Oh please, you flatter me with all the praise. Thank you, thank you!

"Well here goes nothing," I whispered to no one. I really had to stop doing that…I took a step, reaching the door then suddenly the blare of the smoke alarm started shrieking.

"Is there a fire?!" I hollered over the deafening racket. Jed spun around, waving an oven mitt at the smoking stove, but didn't answer. I twisted around to see Fang climbing up on a chair and reach out to the smoke detector and flick off the switch leaving us is silence. "Is everything ok dad?" I asked rushing over to his side. He turned revealing his reddened neck and cheeks.

"Everything is…under control. The spaghetti is ruined though.." And I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Jeb and Fang looked at me as if I had grown another head, but I didn't care because soon, they too started laughing.

"You're a worse cook than me dad, that's pretty scary!"

"Don't rub it in," He grumble after swiping his smoke irritated eyes, "Looks like you two will have to fly solo to a restaurant or something then. I'm sorry Maxi, I know you really wanted this. I promise, next time and I'll make sure to order pizza. How's that sound Princess?"

"You could come with," I suggested noticing the way Fang shifted nervously. I looked back to Jeb but he too had his gaze on Fang. It lingered there for a moment until his eyes found mine again and suddenly they began very fond.

"No honey, you two go. I have some work to catch up on. I'll be here when you get home. Okay?"

"You sure?" With the nod of his head, Fang came to my side, put his hand out, and said his good bye and thank you. With his hand on the small of my back, he led me to the door. "Bye!" Jeb stood there, watching us leave with an odd expression. His smile was bittersweet and I could have sworn his eyes looked glossy.

"Bye Princess. Have a good time," He whispered.

"You ok daddy?"

"I'm fine," He grunted, "The smoke is irritating my eyes. Now you two go have fun." Without a question more, Fang led me outside and Jeb closed the front door with a gentle thud.

XOXOXOXOXOOO

"Where are we going? We have been driving for hours!"

We've been in the car for a little over ten minutes Max," Fang pointed out with an amused chuckle.

"Same difference. Tell me."

"It's a surprise." I looked over with a glare, but it didn't last long. My feigned anger instantly turned into appreciation at the sight of him. His hair was windblown and in disarray, his jaw relaxed, and his eyes soft and warm. He had donned a black dress shirt, but hadn't taken the time to tuck it in and not to mention he had rolled the sleeves up and unbuttoned the first three buttons. Oh god he as so fricken hot.

"Like what you see?" He teased as he shot a quick dart to me out of the corner of his eye. Caught red-handed once again. Oh well, he _was_ my boyfriend after all.

"Actually yes. Very much."

"Well I think you look breathtaking too. Thought I was gonna fall clean off the chair trying to shut the dang thing off when I saw you. Who ever knew you had such sexy legs." Leave it to Fang. Rolling my eyes, but loving the compliment I decided to try again.

"So were are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Ughhhh," I moaned earning me a chuckle.

"Five more minutes Max, I promise."

But it actually was seven to be exact…but who's counting?

Fang pulled into a hidden drive surround by tress then continued down the long, bumpy path until he stopped a few yards later.

"Ok! You better take your shoes off, we have some walking to do."

"What?!" I gasped but Fang was already out of the car and on my side already. He opened the door, held up a basket, and took my hand to pull me out.

"We're having a picnic." I couldn't contain my astonishment. A picnic? At night? In the moonlight? oh man, I have no arguments against this idea whatsoever. Seeing my approval, Fang gathered me to his side and we began to walk through the woods until we reached an opening near a small glistening pond.

"This is beautiful," I whispered in awe. To think Fang had planned this. For me. The thought shivers of warmness throughout my body.

"Here, help me with this," He said motioning to the blanket. We laid it out then feasted on cold pizza and root beer. Romantic right? Psh hell yeah! The moon's rays lit the world up around us and reflected off the water. The crickets and bullfrogs sang their songs, the lightning bugs flew above the water, and the wind gently rustled the tree's leaves. It was perfect.

"Fang…this is..wonderful. Thank you."

"Oh but it gets better," He said with a smile as he pushed to his feet and held his hand out for me. I took it without question and he led me to the edge of the grassy field right next to the pond. I instantly fell in step with him as he started to slow dance to the creatures harmony. The moonlight swaddled us with a glowing beam as we danced and spun around like two teenagers in love. But hey, we were weren't we?! As if hearing my thoughts, Fang's soft voice rang out into the silence.

"I love you Max." Smiling, I laid my head onto his shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent.

"I love you too Fang. I wish we could stay like this forever," I mumbled against his shirt. He slowly came to a stop, but we both just stayed like that- my head on his chest, his arms around my waist, both smiling and happy.

Suddenly he pulled back with a sly smile. He opened his mouth to say something but then faltered.

"Oh snap!" He hissed looking down at his feet.

"What is it?"

"My shoe is untied," He said looking up at me as he sank down to one knee.

"Oh no you don't, you can't trick me into that again-" At his bemused face, I looked down to see his feet which were covered with black converse. I felt like an idiot, not to mention his shoe was actually untied. Way to go Max. Score for you!

"I would never trick you Max." I smiled down at him then looked out across the pond relishing the feeling of the breeze on my bare skin.

"Do you remember that night at prom when we were on the balcony and saw that shooting star? I wished for a moment like now. Just you and me. It really came true..well most of it did that is," I murmured still facing the pond.

"What was the other part?" He asked still on one knee.

"Fang seriously what are you doing? You haven't even tied your shoe yet!"

"Just admiring the view from down here," He said with a wink and he grasped his shoelaces.

"Fang what are you really doing? You're acting so odd and-"

"Wellll," He breathed out, "I was ahem I was gonna try to propose but you won't stop talking."

"See that's what I mean you- wait what?!" I looked down to see his smiling brightly at me, "And you said you wouldn't trick me," I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious Max. I love you…when _I_ saw that shooting star, this is what I wished for. You're what I wished for. I have spent my whole life loving you and I realize we're young, but I don't care. What I feel for you…it's indescribable Max and I want to spent the rest of my entire life with you. I want to wake up, roll over, and seeing your smiling face. I want to eat your fail attempts at cooking. I want to dance with you in the moonlight every night, listen to you sing in the shower and yell at the computer, see you in your pjs with your hair a mess, wipe away your tears, and hear your beautiful laughter. I want to share a life with you Max. So, will you make the happiest man on this whole earth and say yes?…My knee is kinda hurting…"

I know I should have smacked him right then for that last comment, but instead I threw my arms around him nearly knocking us both into the pond.

"Yesyesyes!" I cried out happily while laughing and crying at the same time. Grinning like a schoolboy, Fang pulled out a small black box and opened it taking my breath away.

"Read it," He whispered. I carefully pulled it out and spun it around until the moonlight bounced off the shiny silver and small, but stunning diamond. I smiled and a tear fell from my eye as I placed it in his hand; he slipped it onto my finger then stole a deep kiss. A kiss the bonded our love and reinforced the three words. Those three little but powerful words.

Forever and Always.

Right then, my wish had fully come true. Both of ours did.

* * *

YAY ^_^ proposal finally! Hope you like it! I'm thinking one more chap as an epilogue then were fin here. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Or comments or reviews for this one? Tell me what ya'll think. And thank you for reading and a bigbigbig thank you for the reviews i have been getting, they make my day. Thank you! :) ~LoneRose :)))


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

"Max?! Where in the world did you put my keys?" Groaning, I ran a hand through my already messy hair. If today wasn't bad enough.. "Max!?"

"I heard you the first seven hundred times Fang- I don't know!" I said calmly as possible. He came storming around the corner with frown lines etched deep into his usually serene face.

"Well then where are they? Keys just don't get up and walk away Max!"

"I'm well aware of that Fang." I gritted through my clenched teeth as I reached for the TV remote to minimize fang's tantrum. But he won't have any of that.

"I have to leave in ten minutes!"

"Then take my car!"

"No, I want mine!"

"Grow up Fang," I muttered putting a hand to my lower aching back. His nostrils flared as my words floated up to his ears.

"You know what fine! As long as I can get away from here, I'll be happy. Where are your keys?" He demanded. Flicking through the channels I finally settled on one and motioned to the coffee table. "I don't see them."

"Try looking! Right there!" I snapped.

"Where is there!?" He hissed clearly irritated now. His beautifully tanned complexion was now brightened with red splotches along his cheeks.

"Dang it Fang! I- ahh," Clenching my teeth tight together once more, I took in a deep breath then let it out slowly. A stabbing pain rippled through my abdomen urging me to lean back and sprawl out. However my pain mustn't have been very evident because Fang had turned his back and began rummaging through the cluster on the coffee table. Deep breaths Max. In, out, in out.

"Finally," He muttered under his breath with his back still towards me. He straightened and turned to me frowning further at my pained expression. "What's wrong with you?" He grunted out as he did his famous hair flip. This has been how things had been playing out for the last few months between us. At first, everything was perfect. After years of college, we settled down and married and had a wonderful life together even though we both worked odd shifts. Even then we were closer than we were now. Now all that was felt was our wedding rings getting tighter and tighter.

Glancing down at my plump baby bump I grimaced at the thought of things not working out between Fang and I. Ever since a few months ago, he had become distant. When I first told him I was pregnant, there couldn't be a happier man alive, but as time grew closer to my due date, he became more fidgety, grumpier. Heck I was the pregnant one here, not him!

"Nothing..just got a pain."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I should be fine."

"Mmm okay. See ya later." Great husband, yeah? I heard the car door slam and my car vroom to life and with that, he was gone. Moaning and fighting the intense craving for chocolate, I've gained enough weight already, I reached for my phone sitting on the messy coffee table, but stopped short by the feeling of guilt. Fang always nagged me for not getting anything done during the day so I gathered myself to the edge of the couch and pushed up.

"I'll tackle the kitchen first then move in here-" Another stabbing pain shot through my lower abdomen stopping me short. "Ahh..better just stick to straightening up in here," I gasped breathless.

I made it five minutes until yet another pain hit me, but this time it was in my lower back. Wincing in pain, I sat down. My feet ached, my back killed, I was fat yet immensely hungry still., and my husband was more bipolar than me- his preggo wife. I'm tellin' ya people, life sucks.

All of the sudden, my phone starts to vibrate so I slowly lean over to snatch it up.

"Hello?"

"Where is my pen?" Fang's voice boomed on the other side of the receiver.

"Your..what are you talking about?"

"My black, shiny clicky pen. I can't find it and I have a meeting today- I have to have it Max! Where is it?"

"How the heck should I know?!" I wheezed as something sharp jabbed me in the back as I lay down on the couch. "Found your keys Fang."

"Where did you put them this time?"

"You, Fang, obviously put them on the couch and they fell in the crack." I said flatly. I heard him grunt and knew, without even seeing him, there was a frown upon his features and that little vein to the left of his temple was sticking out precariously.

"…Well what about my pen?" He demanded after a short silence. I shifted trying to find the most comfortable position because God only knows this conversation would only end in hair pulling. Might as well be comfy for it.

"What about it?"

"I need it! Did you not hear me? I. have. A. meeting."

"Then use another pen-"

"No!-"

"What's the big deal?! It's a pen Fang."

"I want that pen Max, now I would appreciate it if you would go look for it."

"Look for- You have got to be kidding me! I'm pregnant!" How could he be so..so..idiotic?!

"You have been playing that card for way too long Max, it's all I have heard during the past four months! Cook dinner yourself, I'm pregnant. Clean the bathroom for me dear, I'm pregnant. Clean the cat box Fang, I'm pregnant!"

"For your information, a pregnant woman is not allowed to clean a cat box! If you actually listened to my doctor you would know that!"

"Oh so now I'm the bad guy huh?!"

"Wha- what are you even talking about-"

"You're just never happy! I do everything for you, everything-"

"You do nothing for me!" The line suddenly went quiet and I knew I was tredding in deep water but I took a step more and plunged underneath, "Iggy and Ella do more for me than you have in the last seven months. Angel has to come over just to clean this apartment. Dad takes me to my doctor appointments. Nudge comes over just so I have someone to talk to because you are never here! If I knew any better, I would say you don't want me or this baby!" As the last of my words fell from my lips, tears also fell from my swollen eyes. Hearing the words out loud hurt more than expected even though I thought them nearly everyday. It was time to face the facts. He no longer cared.

"Max…I do care." Shaking my head, I let out a sob.

"No! No you don't! Why don't you just go take you keys and your pen and shove it! And don't- ahhh!"

"Max? Max what is it? Are you alright?!" Panic laced his voice making me imagine him fretting about, running his fingers through his sleek black hair.

"I'm..okay," I panted when in reality I knew that was far from the truth.

"I'm coming home-"

"No Fang it's…..Fang?"

"What is it?!" Looking down, I gulped.

"I uhh..think my water just broke.."

_"C'mon..c'mon…" Perched on the edge of the couch was Fang intensely focused on rooting. I smiled, unable to contain my delight at the sight of him. _

_Then with a teetering wobble, she finally took her first step._

_"Yes! Yes, you did it!" At his cheers, the small pair of dark brown eyes peered up at him and a toothless smile erupted of her pudgy, pink cheeks. "Did you see that Max?!" Laughing, I raced over and picked up the little girl up and kissed her forehead._

_"I did! You did great Mira! Mummy and daddy are so proud!"_

_"Yes we are. Our little girl," Fang said proudly as he tucked his arm around my waist and nuzzled Mira's tummy with his nose making her giggle._

_Our baby girl._

_"Mummyyy!" _

_"What on earth?! Mira what's wrong?" I gathered her into my arms in hopes to silence the racking sobs that came from her small frame._

_"D-daddy said h-he was gonna t-t," She hiccupped._

_"What honey? You can tell mummy," I soothed._

_"Daddy said he was gonna t-tie my toof to a doorknob to p-pull it out. Peas don't let him mummy! I don't wanna do that!" Narrowing my eyes, I settled Mira onto my hip and marched into the living room where I heard muffled laughter._

_"Yo Max! Hey Mira, what's up girl? Gotta boyfriend yet?" Teased Iggy from the couch. Ella too was tucked in next to him and within her, her baby was nestled. Iggy once joked it was twins..she was really big but that's not something you tell your best friend, Iggy obviously never got the memo..let's just say he's never mentioned anything like that to Ells again._

_"Hi hi Piggy!" Mira said with a giggle. As usual, Iggy leaped up and raced over to tickle her endlessly throwing her into a bundle of squeals. "Let's place with my new Barbie!"_

_"Uhh.." Iggy's eyes looked panicked for a moment as they searched for help from Fang, but Fang being Fang offered nothing. With a sigh Iggy relented. Great ol' uncle Ig._

_"Wait for me!" Ella called after talking a look at my pointed gaze towards Fang. After they all left, I placed my hands on my hips and took a steeled stance before him._

_"Fang." Without taking his eyes off the TV he answered._

_"What's up?"_

_"What have I told you about teasing Mira? She's scared to death you are going to tie her tooth to a doorknob!"_

_"What?! Her tooth is loose, gotta come out somehow."_

_"Fang," I warned. He turned his face up to mine and a quirky grin slithered its way across those lovely lips. Don't fall for it Max. Stay strong._

_"You're beautiful ya know?" I huffed a sigh, but smiled nonetheless._

_"Fang I'm serious, you're scaring her. Please?"_

_"Ok ok," His hands went above his head in surrender giving me the perfect opportunity to move in for the kill. Sliding onto the couch next to him, I grabbed his hands entwining them with mine and place a long, lengthy kiss on his lips._

_"EWWW!" Yelled Iggy from the hallway while covering his eyes with his hands._

_"Ewwwwwww!" Mimicked Mira gaining a laugh from all of us._

_"See she even thinks you two are nasty. Get a room."_

_"We had one until you interrupted," Fang muttered under his breath, but it was lost on the oblivious Iggy._

_"Have a good day at school honey!"_

_"Bye Mum!" Mira called from the bus window and within seconds, the giant yellow bus was gone, my little girl with it._

_"Shhh it's ok Max," A warm voiced soothed from behind as arms snaked around my waist._

_"Fourth grade Fang. Fourth grade already. Where does the time go?"_

_"I know…she's growing up so fast…"_

_"Mum can I go over to Jasmine's sleepover this weekend?" Before I could answer, Fang popped out of nowhere with crossed arm, his face looking stern._

_"There aren't going to be any boys are there?"_

_"Daddd," She groaned with the roll of her eyes in return._

_"Are there?" I stifled a snicker as he continued his interrogation. _

_"No dad."_

_"Ok then. Thank you. If it's alright with your mother, you can go." She turned to me with bright big eyes and there in front of me, I saw me as a young girl. Ordering pizza, watching chick flicks, prank calls, gossip, talking about all the cute guys, falling asleep after midnight. It was the life, something every girl should experience._

_"If all your homework is completed tonight then yes you can go."_

_"Yes! Thank you!" I turned back to Fang with a saucy grin as she ran out of the room ._

_"There's gonna be at least one boy that shows up, you know that don't you?" His shocked face was priceless._

_"Sooo umm can I hang out with a friend this Friday?"_

_"Sure honey-"_

_"Who?" Fang demanded. Mira looked to me for help but I only nudged her on._

_"Just a friend," Her voice was cool and casual and it totally gave her away._

_"Who is he?" _

_"Daddd c'mon-"_

_"Mira you know the rules. No."_

_"But dad-"_

_"I said no Mi and that's final."_

_"You never let me do anything! All my other friends-"_

_"Well-"_

_"I'm six fricken teen years old!" Placing my hand on his shoulder, I finally came to the rescue._

_"She's right you know," I said softy. At his agape mouth I continued, "She's growing up Fang and I know you're trying to hold on to her as long as possible, heaven knows I am too, but we can't hold her back. She's sixteen and responsible, I think she knows by now what wrong and right is. Give her a chance, give the boy a chance. She will always be our little girl, no boy can ever change that." _

_"…Fine."_

_"I can go then?!"_

_"..Yes.." His disaprovement was evident in his voice, yet nothing could hold Mira back now. Her eyes dance with excitement and she squealed._

_"Omg! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" _

_"You did the right thing daddy," I murmured into Fang's ear after Mira bolted off to her room. Fang sighed and pulled me close and I snuggled close into him._

_"Then why does it feel like I just did the worst thing possible?"_

_"I'm going out with Daniel tonight ok?"_

_"Did you clean your room?" _

_"Yep."_

_"Do your homework?"_

_"Yes mum," She answer with a smile. "You wouldn't believe how sweet he is mum. He treats me like I'm a princess."_

_"Sounds like a great guy honey, just..be careful ok? I don't want to see my baby girl get hurt."_

_"I'm hardly a baby anymore mum. Seventeen here." I laughed mostly to cover up the welling tears in my eyes. Seventeen already._

_"I know baby," I whispered._

_"Mira?! Mira where are- there you are. Your cat made a mess all over the hallway!" _

_"Dad I can't, I have to leave!"_

_"What's just so important?! A date with that loser?"_

_"He's not a loser!" _

_"Could have fooled me. Why do you hang out with him anyway?"_

_"Because I like him!"_

_"Okay you two, that's enough. Fang go..do whatever you do and Mira go clean the hallway up."_

_"Mum-"_

_"I think Daniel can wait a few minutes don't you? Besides it's great bonding time with papa bear."_

_"Do you approve?" She spun around showing off the lavender flowing prom dress that hung snug over her slim figure. It was sleeveless, the bodice was low but not overly revealing, the waist was snug then billowed out slightly, and it's train followed gracefully behind._

_"You look beautiful Mira, absolutely stunning!" I breathed. She looked gorgeous._

_"Isn't it..a little…" Fang began to criticize before I shot a dark look towards him, "You look breathing Mi..Daniel..he should be proud to have you on his arm tonight."_

_"Thanks daddy. You too mum. Oooo I can't wait!" Suddenly the doorbell rang and she squealed. Showtime._

_"Make sure to visit often Mi."_

_"I will dad, I promise."_

_"And to write. Don't forget about us just because you're a big shot a college now," He teased but he couldn't fool anyone with those tears in his eyes._

_"I'd never forget you daddy, not ever." She took a step and hugged him them turned to me, "Bye mummy," She roughly whispered._

_I took one last look into those dark brown eyes and coarsely, regretfully returned the goodbye. _

_"Mum, dad! I'm home!" Fang and I exchanged looks and bound up as he voice echoed through the still house. _

_"Mira! Baby!" I threw my arms around her, yet Fang stood there staring the door._

_"Who's this?" He asked._

_"Oh! You remember Daniel don't you dad? We're engaged!"_

_My eyes wettened at the sight of a vision of beauty in white walk down the aisle to her awaiting groom. As Fang gave Daniel, our soon-to-be-son-in-law, Mira's hand he finally lost it and broke down in tears. Although a few feet away, I still heard Mira's soothing whispered to Fang as she kissed his cheek._

_"I'll always be your baby girl daddy, no one can ever change that."_

_"Mum, dad…..I'm pregnant..surprise!"_

"One last push Max," A voice said from somewhere miles away. Pain, all I felt was pain everywhere.

"C'mon Maxie," Crooned Fang from somewhere beside me, "Push!" Push? Why? Without asking questions, I did what they asked and pushed which earned me a round of roars. And crying. Really loud, piercing crying.

"You did it! Max I'm a dad!"

"It's a girl," The doctor announced with a happy grin. I blinked. A girl. I was..a mother?

"Fang..I'm..a mother?"

"We're parents!" He was thrilled to the core, happier than a little kid at Christmas. We were parents.

"Hang on just a sec. and I will get this little beauty cleaned up," A nurse in a pale green scrubs said as she took our baby. It was about five minutes then she arrived and settled the little baby girl into my arms.

She was absolutely perfect. Her cheeks were splotchy, pink, and fat, her nose a cute little button, and her head was covered in an array of tiny dark hairs here and there.

"She's beautiful," I whispered to Fang. He was rendered speechless and just shook his head in agreement. He caressed her cheek with a forefinger and grinned proudly down at me.

"What should we name her?" He asked in a mere whisper. I smiled and gazed down into the beautiful face of our new baby girl.

"Let's name her Mira."

* * *

And there ya'll have it! Finally done :) Sorry for the long wait though. I really hope you like the ending, i spent sooo long trying to think of the perfect end so i hope this covers your expectations :) Please comment below what you thought! And keep your eyes peeled for my next fanfic- Sk8er Boi which is out already so if ya would, go check that out! :) Well that's it for this story. Thank you sooo very much for following this, devotedly reading it, and leaving awesome comments- i love you guys! Thank you SO much! ~LoneRose :)


End file.
